Is It Too Late?
by Christine Jay
Summary: Editing!  Hurt, Anger, and Unloved she leaves Tokyo without a word to anybody, after 2 years she has gone stronger she also comes back to show that she can live without him. But doesn't go as she planned.
1. Going Home?

_**A**__u_**t**h_**o**__r_**s**N_**o**__t_**e**_: Edited Saturday 16__th__ April 2O11_

_Don't own Sailor Moon_

Notes:

_Flashbacks/thoughts  
_

* * *

…

**Going Home?**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

A hand abruptly slammed down at the noisy alarm clock that sat on her side table, a groan of tiredness came out of the said girl's lips. She sat up while letting her legs dangle at the edge of her single bed, she leaned her head back hoping to make the knots that formed in her neck disappear. After a few neck roles she stood up and grabbed a towel before making her way towards the bathroom.

…

"_Serena I told you we can't be together anymore. Its over." He said the coldness of his voice matched with his eyes, she looked down trying to push the pain away and hoping this was some kind of joke. She looked back up at him slowly showing her watery eyes, before she could utter a word he cut her. "I'm done trying to pretend loving you." He turned around trying not to look at his precious yet heartbroken soul mate._

"_Trying huh?" Serena replied with bitterness this made Darien freeze._

"_So all this time you were just… feeling guilty for me, and that this is just a game to you huh?" Serena let a low laugh with full of bitterness. With that she walked pass him with her head bowed down making her fridge hide her eyes._

…

As Serena stepped out of the bathroom, she walked towards her wardrobe fishing something out to wear for the day. Soon she settled down with a black plated skirt that reached just above her knees with a white belt, she wore a white tube top, she grabbed a orange V neck shirt that she wore on top of her white tube, looking at the mirror she smiled, grabbing her huge white sunglasses she walked out of her apartment.

"Alright guys we need to think of a new routine for-" Before the young girl could finish her sentence Serena had walked in the room sending them a small wave telling them to continue and that she was listening.

"As I was saying" Amber continued "We have to come up with a fresh new routine for the competitions that will be coming up in the next two months, now any of you got any ideas?"

The group looked at each other hoping anyone of them would like to voice out their thoughts, but sadly none came up. A boy sighed making the group turn their attention towards him.

"Why don't we just practice some random dances maybe we then we can work it from there" He suggested, in reply he had a variety of nods and 'sure'

"Hmm… you know I wouldn't normally say this to you" Amber grinned looking at Neil "But finally you could use that so called brain of yours, congrats" Neil glared at her but later smiled as if the comment did not affect him

Once they all got into groups they started to think of a dance. While Serena, Neil and Amber looked at the groups, they looked at each other and nodded they knew the strength and the weaknesses of the group the strength was that they were good at any dance and picked up really quick but sometimes they would have trouble choreographing.

After 1 and a half practice they showed their dance moves most of them had break dancing which was multiple girls and boys.

As they were leaving Serena turned towards her two friends with a questionable look.

"Where is this competition?"

"Well about that…" Neil trailed of when he say Serena's gaze "Amber take it away."

Amber looked at Neil and muttered idiot.

"Well it's in uh…"

"Just tell me!"

"Tokyo!"

…


	2. Darien's Thoughts, And Serena's Decision

**D**_i_s**c**l**a**_i_m**e**r: I do not own Sailor Moon

Edited: Sunday 17th April 2O11

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

* * *

**Darien's thoughts and Serena's decision**

…

"_Where is this competition?" _

"_Well about that…" Neil trailed of when he say Serena's gaze "Amber take it away."_

_Amber looked at Neil and muttered idiot._

"_Well it's in uh…"_

"_Just tell me!"_

"_Tokyo!"_

…

"What?" Serena hoping to clarify what she had heard.

"Well we knew that if we told you then you wouldn't have let us you would of said there are more competitions here in California" Neil said bowed his head down trying to avoid eyes contact from the princess.

No one spoke.

"Please Serena this could be a big opportunity for all of us!" Amber begged "You have to forget what he put you through, you are much stronger now." Amber continued

Serena looked at them part of her said yes while the other part said no.

_This can be a big opportunity for all of us._

_Yea but what happens if you see him or they see you what are you going to say?_

_Well try to avoid them._

_What happens if it doesn't work?_

_Look you're a strong girl now not the girl you used to be you can do it plus Amber and Neil are going to help you through it._

Serena hadn't given her answer to them yet, she seemed to be off in her own little world. Amber and Neil turned their gazes onto each other with the same expression shown in their eyes, worried and curious on what Serena was thinking.

"You know if she doesn't agree we could always give her a sleeping drug." Neil whispered towards Amber who looked at him.

"If you are done whispering over there I would like to give my answer." Serena said with that the two friends looked at her. "Sure why not." Serena said with a smile on her face Amber grinned and squealed while Serena had a huge smile across his face.

"Thank you Thank you! This is going to be AHHH!" Amber screamed at the top of her voice. Neil then moved closer to Serena and looked at her.

"Do we have to bring her?" Neil asked nonetheless smiled, Serena chuckled while Amber glared at him.

"Says the guy who wanted to put a sleeping pill into Sere's drink." Amber shot back while Serena looked at Neil with the questionable look.

"What pfft! What are you talking about that never crossed my mind" As he acted innocent. Serena just shooked her head, but smiled.

"But seriously do we have to bring her?"

Amber punched Neil while Serena laughed.

…

It had been two years since he had last saw her, broke the heart of the one who he loved. Alone, completely alone. He had tried to move on but always found himself thinking of a certain blonde haired princess. Saying those horrible words to her pierced his heart aswell as hers.

_Serena walked pass him with her head bowed down making her fridge cover her eyes._

_Oh Serena I am so sorry, but once I got this thing sorted out and away we will be together again. With that he walked away._

2 days later.

_Darien was in the living room leaning his head back looking at the ceiling, he hadn't seen her for two days and it was driving him insane, he could only feel a glimpse of her feeling._

_As he walked out of his apartment he looked at his watch it was 5:38am he then decided to take a morning walk. As he walked he could feel Serena through the bond he looked around for her as he saw her she was sitting down on a bench with her eyes closed she looked so peaceful. As soon as she opened her eyes she looked at Darien who looked back at her, she looks so heartbroken yet there was still hope in her eyes hoping that they would be together again. He couldn't stand there anymore and walked away keep the side of his bond to himself._

He looked out from his bedroom window, that was two years ago, he could no longer feel her, it was as if she never existed. He regretted everything he had done to her. Was it worth it? The same question plagued his thoughts. Even the Scouts started to become cold and distant with each other, the only time they would meet would be if a Youma attack or Scout meetings, that was it.

…

_Next time:_

_She sat there in front of the fire trying to find some answers that they would need to find their princess she has been doing this since she had left, and she would not give up until the knew where she was and if she was safe. Suddenly she saw a black figure with a long cape blowing to once side the forehead of this person had the moon symbol. She stood there on top of a light post with the full moon giving her a bright white light._


	3. Welcome To Tokyo

**D**_i_s**c**l**a**_i_m**e**r: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own the this story

Edited: Sunday 17th April 2O11

* * *

**Welcome to Tokyo**

**...**

"So when do we exactly leave?" Serena asked her two friends as they made their way out of their studio

"Two days from now" Amber replied as she locked the building "So I suggest we pack our things tonight, oh by the way, don't worry about where we'll be staying; I already rented a hotel for all of us"

Serena and Neil looked at Amber astonished. Sure Amber did things for the group and all, but, booking a hotel for all them was kind of unbelievable.

"When you mean by us, do you mean the whole twenty-five dancers also?" Neil asked Amber nodded while Serena looked at her like crazy.

"How did you get that much money to pay for all of us?"

"Well my uncle owns the hotel so he let us stay there for as long as we want." Amber smiled, while Neil made a huge sigh, Serena and Amber looked at him.

"Sorry I thought you were a druggy or something." He laughed nervously.

"What kind of friend are you?" Amber laughed.

"A really good friend who you love" He replied with a grin

"Oh yes we love you to bits!" Serena joining the conversation

"No one can resist me." With that he spun round on his heel and did a pose which the two girls laughed at as they linked arms with him and continue their way to their apartments and get ready.

…

**Rei's POV**

She sat there in front of the flames trying to find any answer to their problems. The Youma's were getting tougher each time they would meet up in battle, Rei was certain that it had to do something with the new enemy not them. She was pulled out her thoughts as a figure was standing on a high lamp post; the figures cape blew to one side, a full moon shone on that said person giving her an amazing white outline, suddenly a scream of terror was heard.

Rei snapped her eyes and covered her ears; the sound of the scream filled her ears as she tries to cool down. What was the fire trying to tell her? Was it a good thing? Is the person to be trust? All these questions looming around her head.

…

Today was the day that they would be going to Tokyo they had decided that they would meet outside their terminal. Serena looked at her side clock it said 9:00am she had to be there before 11 and it only took an hour to get there. She went to her bed and picked up her clothes that she would wear. She wore a white top that ended in her hip the sleeve ended up just above her shoulder. The right side of her shoulder had it covered while it her left shoulder had a diagonal showing her skin. She wore white short that reaches her above her mind-thigh with that's he wore a gold high-heel. She grabbed her huge sunglasses, and her bags. Before she could leave the apartment she looked around looking for something she had forgotten after she did her last check she left her apartment and went to the airport.

As she stepped out of the taxi she looked around finding any signs of her dancers or friends she spotted them at the entrance laughing and taking pictures, she smiled at the sight. As she approaches them they waved at her to hurry up so that they could get going.

"So where's our private jet?" Neil asked as he looked around, the group just looked at him with their mouth dropped.

"You are telling me that you three paid for a private jet for all of us?" Carlo asked this thought came across all the dancers in the group.

"Well since I found out we are going to Tokyo, I decided to call some people and ask for a private jet to get there quicker so that we can go have an early start." The girls squealed while the boys gave each other high-fives Serena waited till she could continue.

"Once we get there we will go to the hotel to drop our things first then the next day we will try to practice some dancing." Everybody agreed to this.

"Ok let's go!" Neil punched his fist in the air and everybody ran towards the private jet.

As soon as they got off the jet they made their way to the luggage department, to find their belongings, as they approach the machine that carries the bags around, Serena felt something through the bond, it was Darien. He was still heartbroken after these long two years; she began to feel weak again. She closed her eyes and took a big breath and opened them again with a determination look across her face.

_Not this time I won't be made a fool of Darien Shield._

…

**Darien's POV**

The leaves on the trees danced as the wind blew, the sky was clear of any trace of clouds, the only thing you can see in the sky were the birds souring around the sky a few planes and the sun. He looked around taking in all the sight. Children running around full of laughter, people jogging with one another, but most of all the sight of couples around him.

Oh how he missed that feeling. He was such a fool to let her out of his life. After he found out that she had left he tried to find her through the bond but somehow she had blocked him, at the same time he opened his part of the bond hoping that she could feel his pain and how sorry he was.

Why did he have to say those things to her? Why didn't he just stop? She was the most amazing person in his life and he let her go. He will not stop until he finds her, tell her the reason and hope she can forgive him

…

**Amber POV**

As she wait for her friend's bag she stood in front of the glass window showing the city, it was well different from America, she looked down at the people who were running around probably late for work, or something.

_This city is sooo big! This means… _She made a girlish squeal still had her back turned towards the group who looked at her like she was mad, asking themselves why did she squeal suddenly the whole group of girls squealed at finally realizing what she as thinking about while the boys looked at each other with a questionable look, Serena chuckled at their face and quickly snapped a picture of them who in return gave her glares, but still focused on the squealing girls.

"I am so sorry for you guys." Serena said in sympathy and smiled while the guys looked at her, suddenly Neil finally understood and went down on his knees with pleading eyes, the guys looked at him and chuckled they knew that he had developed a crush on their friend and choreographer but was never the one to tell.

"Please Serena you can't make them take me! Hey they wont need me they could take the rest of the guys! I know you have a heart Serena pleasseee! They might take me to Victor-Victor…" Neil couldn't say it, Serena laughed at this sight, and looked up to the boys whose eyes widen at the understanding, and went down on their knees begging.

"Yea Sere I mean please! We will rather do 10 miles of running or, or be those people who tidies the house!" They all begged having the same look as Neil.

Amber turned around and looked at the sight and laughed. Serena stood there trying stop laughing at them, while the guys surrounded her making her trapped, she took her camera out and took a picture, and she then turned to her fellow dancers and took videos.

"Oi! You better send me those pictures and videos."

Amber then decided to save her butt since it was the least she could do.

As she approaches the group the boys suddenly backed away, Serena just shook her head and looked back at Amber.

"Come on lets go to the hotel and we can go and just chill for today." Serena smiled at her friend. "We can go shopping another time right girls." The girls nodded while the boys sighed with relief.

"Well come on then I want to go see the hotel that your uncle owns." Claire said while Amber nodded, and lead the group towards the way out sign and called for a taxi.

"Here we are the Grand Euro Hotel." Amber said looking up at the building. At the front were just simple greens she had told her uncle to change the theme every season, and since it is spring he had picked the colour green.

"Hey Amber nice to see you again." The group looked for the source of the voice and found that it belonged to a handsome young man. He had spiked up brown hair, matching his green eyes, he wore a black plain top and a green hoody he also wore a baggy jean.

Amber smiled and ran towards her uncle and gave him a big hug which he returned, as soon as they let go he looked at the group and smiled.

"It's nice to have one of the most famous dance groups, staying at my hotel." He chuckled "Here is your keys to your rooms I hope you like them if you excuse me I have to get going." With that he walked away.

As soon as he was out of eaves-drop the girls crowded around Amber, and she knew what they were going ask but let them anyway.

"Wow your uncle is such a hunk!' Claire said in a dreamy voice.

"I know and he has such a good taste of clothes." Natasha smiled.

"Sorry guys but he has a fiancé." Amber said simply suddenly a loud cheer came from the guys who gave each other high-fives.

Serena just shook her head and looked around. Boy was it good to be back.

…


	4. Scout Meet Flawless

**D**_i_s**c**l**a**_i_m**e**r: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own the this story

Edited: Sunday 17th April 2O11

* * *

…

Scouts meet the Flawless

**Serena's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

She grabbed her phone and looked at the time, she sighed softly she looked around the room, Her single bed was leaning towards the window that lead to a balcony, in the other side of the room was a double bed, which Claire and Natasha had slept in, and next to them was a long side table that holds the girls make-ups and next to the side table was another double bed which Amber and Lucie had chose to sleep in, right in front of her was a Bathroom. She then did a few neck rolls, stood up and grabbed her clothes that was still packed in her bag, she then looked around the room and went towards the bathroom.

As she showered she sighed at the warmth of the water that washed down on her body making her feel good as new. As she got out of the showers, she looked at herself in the mirror, and then grabbed her clothes and got change.

As soon as she finished tying her laces she stood up and looked yet again to see her reflection. She wore a sleeve-less red top with black stripes her star necklace dangled just above her chest, her black mini skirt was matched with a silver chained belt, she decided to go natural for once and only added a blush, proud of her clothes she brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom only to be meet with Lucie standing waiting for her turn, as she walked pass she saw her fellow dancers already awake, she then grabbed her phone and text all her friends to meet at the entrance of the hotel.

"Guys we got 15 minutes to get ready so we can get ready to go to the studio its about 30 minutes walk, and no Tasha we are not calling a taxi nor hoping on a bus, it would be more refreshing to walk there instead." Serena smiled which the girls in the room nodded.

…

As soon as all her fellow dancers where outside they walked out of the hotel, it was a busy Monday morning, people where running around so bad that you would get lost so easily.

"Right guys I want you to stay close we don't want you to get lost now do we?"

With that Serena moved forward to lead the way.

…

**Darien's POV**

As he and the scouts makes their way towards the nearest place to grab something to eat and soon after they would be done they decided that they would go to the park and have a few minutes to relax, after the Youmas had attack they where getting stronger than ever, it was that or they don't have Sailor Moon to turn them into dust. As they continued their walk to the nearest place where they could eat which was Subway.

As soon as they got their sandwiches they sat one of the table at the corner out of eavesdrop.

"I'm wondering why the Youmas we fight are more difficult to beat." Lita whispered to the group while putting her Lemonade on the table, everybody hummed in reply.

"Mina what are you reading?" Rei asked as she looked at her, but was covered with a magazine that says 'Latest Goss'.

"Magazine." She replied while taking a bite from her sandwich, the gang rolled their eyes

"Thank you Mina for being so obvious and you know what I mean." Rei crossed her arms while waiting for her to answer, Mina looked up from her magazine and looked at the group and sat her magazine on the table.

"Just reading some stuff there is going to be a competition for dance groups, and…" Mina's eyes widen the guys looked at her waiting.

"Oh My Gosh! Flawless is going to be there!" Mina squealed in delight Rei suddenly grabbed the magazine and looked at it and did the same squeal as Mina

"We have to find them! They are a legend I heard that they have won 4 times in a row since they have started and never lost!" Rei said

Ami just shooked her head, while Darien and Lita just gave them the _what the hell are you talking about_ look.

Rei just rolled her eyes not knowing how the hottest guy in the World does not know the coolest dance group the same goes for Lita.

"They are group of dancers from America, they are made up of 15 girls and 10 boys, they call themselves Flawless and I got to agree with that, but the thing is no-one knows who is the choreographer of the group only the group itself, and the cutest guy of all is Neil Davies." Rei said proudly.

"Hey isn't that them?" Ami asked as she looked at the entrance, the scouts quickly looked and some squealed but was turned into shock as they saw a certain bubbly blonde.

…

**Serena's POV**

"We can eat here it doesn't look that bad plus there are only a few people in it." Carlo said as he led the group inside.

Serena just looked straight and walked slowly towards the line to get her sandwich, followed by the group, suddenly they heard a squeal and rolled her eyes _Don't they every get tired of squealing once a star or a famous group walks in._ But she ignored them she just stood there waiting her turn.

"Oh my gosh! Your- Your-" The worker who was going to take the order couldn't even think straight, Serena just rubbed her fore-head and looked at the worker.

"Look can we just get what we want." Serena trying to keeps her temper to minimum, at the corner of her eye she could see her fellow dancers who stood there shaking their heads.

"Oh o-ok um can I take your order?" Trying to stop her from jumping.

"Yea can I have the Italian BMT please?" Serena smiled thanking that the worker can finally get her head straight as she saw the worker worked on her sandwich, as she paid for her food she looked towards her group who were taking their order. She decided to just sit until they where already to go.

As she turned around she froze. She couldn't think straight. They where here. They were looking right back at her with the same look confusion, hurt and anger?

Ami deciding to be at least welcoming stood up.

"Hey Sere haven't seen you for uh awhile?" Ami not knowing what to say, Serena just looked at her and just nodded, waiting for the others to react. It didn't take to long for Rei to burst in anger but Serena kept calm.

"Where the hell have you been? We had to work our ass off fighting these…" She stopped "Problems, while you look like your having the time of your life! What kind of friend are you to leave us! And leaving us just because of your problem that you can't get over how can you be so selfish!" Serena just looked at her, this was a perfect time to show that she has become a stronger person she took a few step towards them not looking at Darien but focusing on Rei, as she stood at the edge of the table her eyes were cold as ice nothing more, this was a surprise towards the group, they where expecting her to say sorry at least.

"Look im not the same person who you teased to no end you got that! And I know that it was mine and Darien's problem but that gives you no right to tell me that, I know perfectly, you could at least ask if I was alright but did you? NO! You just kept telling me the same thing over and over again. 'Move on Serena it's just a break up' none of you supported me or ask if I was ok once I told you about it all of you just gave the this is stupid and waste of our time look, and you are calling me some friend, I gave my free time just to talk and hang with you guys and let you talk about your problems why cant you do that in return just once, and at the end of the day im always the one who has to end it, there are no complements like 'Sere that was great!' instead I get a 'You klutz you nearly got us killed!" Serena stopped and took a big breath then looked at them with sadness in her eyes

"You don't know how much that hurts, it felt like something just stabbed me so slowly, I wanted to disappear from all that, I couldn't pretend anymore that I was hurt I couldn't lie to myself anymore do you know how it feels like being stuck in the dark, to dream everything to be ok, I was losing hope that you guys would at least you know, I had to believe in myself to stay strong no-one else." Serena replied softly the scouts just looked at her surprised by what she just had said.

Darien couldn't stand there and let his team mates get the blame.

"Sere that's-"

"Don't call me that and yea same here I had enough of you aswell _Shields_." Serena looked at him daring him to say more, suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder she knew who it was and sighed she had to calm down for her team sake.

"Come on Sere we have to get going." Neil said as he grabbed her hand and led the way out, as the Flawless looked at the scouts with no emotions held in their eyes, and walked out.

…

**Normal POV**

The scouts sat there looking at nothing unparticular they were still processing what just happened this was not the girl who cried at simple things, or the girl who doesn't get angry so easily, not anymore something changed within her, the scouts slowly processes the words that they just heard. She couldn't pretend that the words that they would say mean anything to her. As they saw the person right in front of them stood up for herself they can tell that she is still upset with them over the last two years, she was honest and true, but Rei being as stubborn didn't think that at all.

"Who does she think she's talking to!" Rei slammed her fist onto the table; the others looked at her but said nothing, seeing that no-one was going to talk, she continued "She just goes and leaves us being selfish as she is, she then comes back and still the same but 10 times worse!"

Darien couldn't stand it anymore and stood up this caused everybody to look at him with a confused looked marked across their face.

"I'm going for a walk." Before he could move away from the table Rei caught his hand, with a smile, knowing what she was going to ask, he took his hands away from hers and looked at her with cold eyes "Alone." With that he walked away leaving Rei with a frown on her face as she slowly sat down.

…

**Amber POV**

After the encounter with Serena's_ friends_ the group had decided that they would pretend that it didn't happen since they didn't know what else to do, they knew they could only give comforting words but that was never enough. As they let Neil drag Serena towards their studio they had rented for them to use over the next two months to get ready for the competition that would come. As they entered they looked around, the top of the walls had different kinds of break dancing in front of them was a long mirror, at one side of the room was a balcony door, as soon as they looked around they dropped their bags and walked around.

"Wow! Amz you picked a nice place." Matching with a low whistle, but she wasn't listening she was looking towards her friend who just looked stood there not caring at all, since their choreographer is a bit upset about the encounter she decided that she and Neil are going to fill her spot just for today it's the least they could do, she and Serena had been planning routines and positions before they left America, so that they can have a early start, she then grabbed her yellow notepad and flipped a couple of pages before finding the right one, she gave them instructions on where to go and how where they going to move from that spot to another.

She then looked at the time 2:04pm, she sighed softly, and looked towards the group, who stood their talking; she then turned towards Serena who sat next to Neil, she could guess that he was trying to cheer her up which made her smile it wasn't every time you would see Neil to do this thing, she snapped back out of her thoughts and made aloud whistle which caused the group to jump a little.

"Since its after noon already why don't we all go somewhere and meet back in the hotel in what you say an hour?" Amber suggested, the group gave there friends high-fives and hugs, as soon as they left, Amber turned towards her friends.

"Sere why don't you go walk around to clear your head." Amber decided when Serena would budge she sighed and tried again. "If you want me and Neil can come with you." This time Serena looked up at them with a small smile painted across her lip, and nodded.

…

**Darien POV**

As Darien made a turn towards the park, he looked around, there was no-one there he sighed softly, this place was always packed what changed? He kept walking he didn't care where was he going, he suddenly stopped and looked up through the clear sky.

_Serena._ That was the only thing he could think of. Her. His princess, and the love of his life, he couldn't believe that she had changed so much, he didn't know he hurt her that badly enough for her to become someone she's not, her sad eyes haunted him, how could he be so cruel to her, its killing him inside it wasn't right that she had to go through all that and all of her so called friend didn't see through her mask, how can he make it up now, seeing her so divested.

He suddenly heard a song playing he turned around and froze.

She sat on the ground singing along with the song while two of her friends just looked at her with sadness in their eyes, he could tell that they where trying to get her to cheer up.

He suddenly went round so that he can hide behind the tree that she leaned on, making sure he doesn't make any sound he leaned towards the tree and listened to the lyrics.

_Where the fuck do you think you is going (going),_

_I loved you so much but you cheated on me,_

_What we shared was no ordinary,_

_I fell the same untill u had 2 go and just tear my heart like (ouch)_

_Ha Ha Ha Ha_

_It use to be the other way around but,_

_Ha Ha Ha Ha_

_The story changed my heart is breaking,_

_Ha Ha Ha Ha_

_You need to recognize she was just a , (ahh)_

_Ha Ha Ha Ha_

_I think its time for me to go_

Darien stood there listening her sing the chorus of the song, he knew that the song she just sang was talking about them but when did he cheat on her, suddenly a flash of memory came back he smacked his fore-head and sighed quietly.

"_Hey Darien do you wanna take a walk and then we can go catch a movie?" Kelly asked with a wink, Darien looked at her he knew that she was obsessed with him he was about to say no but when he saw Serena looking at him he can tell that he was waiting for him to say no, but he k new if he wants her to stay away he had to do this he knew he was going to regret this, but it must be done._

"_Sure Kel why not." He said trying to smile, Kelly squealed and jumped out of her seat and grabbed his hand dragging him, before he could make it out the door he looked one last time, he saw Serena looking at him with hurt eyes with that she turned around with her head bowed down, Darien sighed sadly._

_End flash Back_

"Sere you are stronger than before." Darien looked back at them to find Neil leaning towards her and hugging her, a wave of jealousy hit Darien as he saw him hug his girl, he had to control his anger he doesn't want to start another scene in one day

"Thanks Neil you're the best." Serena smiled as she returned the hug as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

Darien couldn't take it anymore and was about to step out but was suddenly pulled back he turned around and glared but his glared was soften to find Lita shaking her head.

"She needs them right now; don't let your jealousy take control of you they might be just friends." Lita said but inside she was unsure, the way he looked at Serena was the same look that Darien used to give Serena before things went wrong. Darien feeling the same way as Lita unsure if they had relationship, but he had to tell her how sorry he was.

"No Darien it's not time yet wait until things cools down if you go now, she will probably leave." Lita said firmly knowing full well what he was thinking, Darien bowed his head down in defeat he knew she was right if he starts another fight she will leave and this he cannot allow to happen again, he looked back at them and slowly walked away followed by Lita.

* * *

…

**So whatcha think huh I wrote this while I was listening to the song so I decided to add part of it in the story please review**


	5. Midnight, Daylight and Comet

Midnight, Daylight and Comet

Author note: Don't own Sailor Moon except this plot and my OC characters (Look in my profile)

Edited: Wednesday 20th April 20, 2011

* * *

…

**Jupiter's POV**

Attacks were being thrown back and forth like a match of tennis. They should have had an advantage since it was five against three. The youmas didn't even have a single scratch on them unlike the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

"These youmas are getting stronger every time we see them!" Jupiter growled as she dodged another attack, she looked at her fellow Scouts to find them in the same predicament as she was in, so lost in her thoughts she didn't see the attack that was heading her way.

"Jupiter!" Venus yelled out, Jupiter looked startled and turned her attention at the Youma that was rushing towards her with great speed; she shut her eyes waiting for the impact.

"Midnight Burst!" A voice echoed through the air. Jupiter slowly opened her eyes just in time to see the Youma burst into dark blue dust; her eyes looked at the pile in disbelief. She turned her gaze to her fellow Scouts and saw them looking behind them.

A mysterious man stood on top of a tree, he had a smirk painted across his lips which made two of the Sailor soldiers blush, but Jupiter took no heed to that. He did not jump off instead he stood still as a statue still looking at them. He wore black shoes matching his midnight blue baggy trousers; he wore a red polo top that was left open showing his perfectly toned muscular chest. His cape was a midnight blue that was the same length as Tuxedo Mask; in his right hand contained a long spear with a small crescent moon dangling.

After their little examination a Youma suddenly appeared above him, this caused the Scouts to panic.

"Look out!" Sailor Mars yelled but he stayed in the same position looking at… Tuxedo Mask?

"Daylight Arrow!"

Another attack was fire towards the Youma. The man seemed to look passed them, Jupiter being curious turned around, followed by the Scouts. With the same dashing smirk he jumped off the tree.

She wore her hair up at the side with a symbol of a sun, her V shape plain orange top reached just above her hip, her skirt was black and touched just above her knee, her belt was tilted to the side from her hip with the sun symbols dangling of them. She wore a black high heel sandal, the buckle of the high heel had a sun symbol and on her right angle was an anklet, her long silky yellow came only reached her hip. Like the mysterious man she held a weapon, an orange bow.

"Who-" Tuxedo Mask was about the ask but was stopped by the mystery girl who hold her hand up to stop him from asking questions as if she was waiting for something.

Suddenly a load screech was heard behind the scouts who turned around to see a Youma running towards them, they didn't had time to react so they waited for the attack.

"Comet Strike!" With those words the last of the Youmas was destroyed and turned into dust.

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked at person who had saved their lives. She stood on top of a light post she looked at them with no emotions, her long cape was also with a hood that covered her face, and on her neck was a chocker with a crescent moon dangling. Her silver tube top reached up her small hips, she also wore a silver belt that was wrapped around her waist with a broach in the middle her black mini skirt was the same size as her fuku which was her old sailor outfit. She wore a knee high silver boots; she was holding a long sliver wipe. They all had the same thought, why does she seem familiar?

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood there as the two people right behind them approached the mystery person right in front of them and took her side.

"Who are you?" Mina whispered but was still heard.

"Are you an enemy?" Mars glared at them but they didn't replay instead they turned around and was about the leave

"Wait you didn't answer Venuses or Mars question who are you?" Tuxedo Mask asked which caused them to freeze, but they didn't turn around

"That you will have to find out for yourselves." With that they jumped in the air disappearing which left the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask confused


	6. Chapter 6

**Is It Too Late?**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon**

.-+-.

Chapter Six

**Normal POV  
**

Left, Left, Right, Straight, Left, they stopped finally they found a place where they can de-transform it was a narrow alleyway, once they de-transformed they quickly got out of the alleyway and looked around. Serena looked at her two friends, they decided to walk back to the park and soon will head back to the hotel, and Serena then looked at Amber who looked like she was in no mood to talk or say anything, while Neil looked at Serena with a questionable look.

"Amber are you alright?" Neil asked concerned for his friend, Amber just let a growl in reply.

"Oh." Neil looked sympathy towards his friend Serena gave him a questionable looks while Amber gave a glare but was the same expression as Serena.

"It's the time of the month right." Neil shooked his head.

Serena backed away a bit, once she saw Amber's eyes giving him an evil look, she then turned towards him.

"Uh Amber-" Serena started but was stopped by Amber's dangerous eyes looking at her daring her to continue, she knew that Neil was going to have it and there is nothing she can do about it, she then turned her attention back towards Neil who stood there.

"Neil come here." Amber said through her gritted teeth's but Neil knew better she was faking it, so he didn't move.

"Uh Am I in trouble?" Neil shakily said as he took a step back

"Trouble? What No-No I just want to show you something don't worry I won't yell at you." She tried again, this time Neil fell for it while Serena squeezed her eyes shot waiting for the smack.

Serena waited till she could hear at least a scream or a wack, but nothing came. She peaked through one eye, her eyes suddenly went wide her face was mixed with surprise and terrified. There stood Neil holding amber by the shoulder, while Amber's arm was around Neil's neck.

"What did you do to her?!" Serena screamed in panic as she approached both of her friends, she then bent down to look at Amber's face seeing if she was alright instead she found her unconscious, she then stood up and looked at Neil waiting for him to explain.

"She has a pressure point at the back of her head." He said triumphantly but as soon as he saw Serena's eyes widen with fear in them, he knew he did something wrong, he titled his head to the side a bit.

"What?"

"You idiot! Now she is defiantly going to kill you! Come on lets bring her back to the hotel quickly before she wakes up and I would hate for one of my favorite dancers to die so early and young!" Serena rushed to her friend's side and did the same as Neil who looked petrified.

_Everything comes Naturally it comes Naturally_

_When you're with me baby_

_Everything comes Naturally it comes Naturally_

_Bab-bab-baby_

Serena grabbed her phone from her pocket and slid it up and placed it towards her ear while she and Neil tried walking fast towards the hotel.

"Hey – Yea - Oh we had something to take care of we have two more blocks till were there – um what about in 20 minutes we leave and if were not there go ahead of us – Ok bye" She hanged up and looked at the time 10:45am, she Neil and Amber decided to observe the battle between the sailor scouts and the Youma which was around 6:00am, Amber hated waking up that early to just do that, but they had finally persuaded her to come along just incase something goes wrong, once they saw the hotel they rushed inside ignoring the looks that they where receiving once they entered the hotel and ran towards the elevator. Neil pressed the floor number they where in while looking up at the floor that tells them what floor they passed, once the door slid open.

"Are you sure you can handle it from here?" Neil asked as he let her hold Amber who was still at the same state

"Yea unless you want to take her to our room and explain to her-"

"Nah im good." With that hey left and ran towards his room to get change.

Serena just shooked her head and looked down at Amber she would have to wait till she would wake up, she slowly slid her down to her silky green bed once she was done she went to her bag and grabbed her clothes and went to t he bathroom to get ready.

She came back out wearing a jean mini short with two pockets in the front and at the back; she had decided to wear just a plain black top, with a red apple bottom hoody, the back of the hoody there was a gold lettering that said Apple bottom the shoulder of the hoody had gold trimming, the zipper was a gold shape heart.

As she went out of the room she looked at Amber who was also ready, she wore her hair towards the side with a red clip holding it into place, and she wore a yellow plain top with white trimming, she also wore a mini jean skirt that looked like it was ripped.

"So are you going to explain why I was some how knocked out?" Amber said with her arms crossed and eyebrows where raised up, Serena just smiled softly and sat next to her

"Promise you won't do anything to uh him though?"

Amber just looked at her funny wondering if she should say yes and agree to not hurt him or no and find out for herself.

"You know that's never going to happen Sere." She chuckled lightly which made Serena sighed

"Yea worth a shot he can't say I didn't try, well what do you remember last?"

"Uh I was about to hit Neil but he dodged and that's it."

"Well what would you say if he found out your pressure point?" Serena muttered nervously not making any eye contact with Amber, she suddenly felt the weight on the bed being removed she looked up to see Amber about to go out the door and with a unfulfilled mission, she stood up and grabbed Amber's shoulder and forced her to turn around

"Look take revenge some other time, right now we need to go to the studio in less than what 10 minutes." Serena said firmly reluctantly Amber nodded, as they made their way towards the door, as they opened it Neil stood there nervously, he manage a weak smile. He wore a black hoody with black baggy jeans and a red top with flames at the bottom

"Uh hi Amber?"

In reply she glared at him and took a step forward which made him take a step back.

"Look in my defense you attacked me first and I was just defending myself." Holding his hands up and shaking his head Amber just looked at him.

"Well I wouldn't have attacked you if you hadn't said if it was the time of the month what kind of an idiot would say that! I was tired you freaking woke me up at 6:00am in the morning!" Amber yelled Serena suddenly stepped in the middle trying to stop the fight.

"Look we will discuss this another time right now we need to get to the studio-" Before she could continue her phone rang

_I don't know how it's better than this_

_You take my hand you drive me head first fearless _

She slides her phone looking at the caller ID and gave a questionable look.

"What's wrong Claire?-Do we have to?-Fine we will be there in 5 minutes flat-Kay bye." She then slides her phone closed and looked at the two.

"We have to hurry up we have to be there before 11:05am and its 10:55am."

"But the studio is like 15minutes away!"

"I know but who said we are going to walk in the streets?" Serena then grabbed her broach from her front pocket and smiled the two caught on and smiled.

"Fine but only this once." Amber shooked her head and turned her necklace around to show a Sun, while Neil lifted his top up to show his belt, the center of the belt was holding a midnight blue crescent moon shape.

"We better do it in the room just incase there are any cameras." Amber whispered the two nodded and went into the room.

"Midnight Activate!"

"Daylight Transform!"

"Moons Comet Transform!"

Once they transformed they went to the balcony, looked around just incase any camera's or people saw them, Serena then looked up to see that they where not far from the roof, she stood on the edge and jumped, Amber looked up to see Serena's jumped she did the same but a front flip instead while Neil disappeared in the room and reappeared in front of Serena with a smirk and shook his head as he saw Amber glaring at him and muttered something in the lines of _cheater_

With that they jumped from one building from another and so on.

.-+-.

It was a busy Thursday morning people trying to get to their destination, suddenly he heard someone calling him, and he turned around to find Mia running towards him he stopped till she could catch up to him as soon as she got her breath back she stood up and looked at him.

"We have a meeting around 1:30pm Rei said don't be late its something important." Darien nodded suddenly he saw three figures jumping from one building to another, he looked at Mia who saw it too and nodded, and they turned to the nearest alley and transformed, and followed the three figures but kept a safe distance from them.

.-+-.

Serena looked beside to see both of her friends looking straight ahead, they only had one more block to cover and then they would be there.

"Sere how many more minutes do we got left?" Amber asked still looking straight ahead

"I would say we got 2 minutes I think we will make it."

As they continued jumping from building to building they suddenly stopped and looked at the next building in front of them which was the studio.

"How are we going to get in without de-transforming?" Neil asked as he looked down below to see people still running around, Serena was still looking ahead suddenly an idea popped into her head she turned her face to the others and signaled them to follow her.

They jumped on top of the studio where they say a fire exit, they walked slowly towards it, and Neil kicked it open while Amber and Serena looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I like making an entrance." He winked and walked inside followed by the two.

.-+-.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus stopped as soon as they saw the three stopped; they hid behind the nearest thing which was a billboard.

"Why do you think they stopped?" Mina asked as she leaned closer to see more clearly suddenly they saw the blonde turn towards her friend and signaled her head to the left, she would guess that she wanted her to follow them and in a blink of an eye they jumped into the building she can still see them walking towards the door as soon as they were in front of it the mysterious guy kicked the door open and rushed inside, Darien and her walked towards the edge of the building and looked down, Mina's eyes went wide open.

"This is the place where Flawless will practice their routine." Darien looked at her and back towards the building.

"Do you think those three are in the group? And how are we going to get in?" Darien ask as he leans forward

"We do the same as what they did." She grinned Darien gave her a question marked look she shooked her head and pointed towards the fire exit they had just knocked down and grinned.

.-+-.

**Normal POV**

They tip-toed to the nearest changing room and de-transformed. Amber looked at herself and added a little more mascara and eye liner she then leaned back and puffed her hair a bit, and smiled, looked at Serena who did the same as they looked at each other they winked and laughed as they got out of the changing room, standing there was Neil leaning on the wall waiting for them.

And soon they walked to the glass door that showed the studio, as they entered the group looked at the trio who had walked in and smiled standing beside them was 7 teenagers three boys and 4 girls, the girls made a squeal while the boys had a huge grin across their face, Serena, Amber, and Neil approached them and smiled warmly.

"So I heard that we are going to take some pictures with you and that you will watch us practice." Amber said as she leaned forward so that she can look at them and smiled, the teenagers could only nod.

"Well why don't we take the pictures last before you go huh?" Neil winked this made the teenaged girls squeal, the group shooked their heads.

Amber stood back up and looked at the clock 11:05am she looked back at the group, and then turned towards Serena who nodded.

"Come on guys we need to practice, why don't you guys sit down somewhere and if you are hungry go straight towards that door and there should be a vendi-machine." Serena said as she took her hoody off, and looked towards the teenagers who nodded.

Serena then turned towards her fellow dancers and nodded, they went to their positions, she then looked towards Amber who pressed play on the CD player and rushed towards her position Serena then looked straight at the mirror, once the song started they also started to dance along with it.

.-+-.

Darien and Mina de-transformed and looked around making sure that no-one saw them enter the building without a pass. They made a right another right, then a left, Mina then stopped so did Darien.

"Mina are you sure you know that way?"

"Yea hangs on a minute." Mina muttered as she looked left then turns her head the other direction. Mina suddenly heard music they wiped their heads to the left and nodded, they slowly tip-toed to see a huge glass window and a double glass door. They bent down as they watch them practice.

"Wow! I never knew this day would come! I watching the Flawless practice!" Mina made a squeal, Darien just rolled his eyes and turned back to the group his eyes was fixed on a blonde girl, his eyes went wide as he saw her do a back flip her landing was perfect!

Darien looked at Mina who also had the same expression, as him she turned to look at him.

"Did you just saw…?"

"Uh-huh." Was all he could say as they watch the group dance, suddenly Serena turned around to face the group which made them duck quickly.

"You think she saw us?" Mina whispered, no noises where heard Darien and her where starting to wonder what was going on they looked at each other and nodded silently, slowly they stood up only to find a smirking Neil, questionable look from Amber and a glare from Serena

.-+-.

**Tada told you I will make it up (; since I have my half term which means I get 2 weeks off and I already started on chapter 7 about 2 days ago, so it will be up around this weekend i think, give me your thoughts and opinions please (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is It Too Late**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Sailor Moon**

**

* * *

  
**

**.-+-.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Normal POV**

They stood there, looking at the intruders, many questions where going round their heads. Neil was smirking which felt familiar to Mina. Amber who was looking at Darien trying to send _what the hell are you doing here_ look to Darien, Serena just looked both of them with no emotions held in her eyes, Darien being a jealous type was glaring at Neil the thought of him hugging his girl still lingered in his head.

Suddenly their thoughts where cut by someone one by one the trio turned around trying to cover Darien and Mina from sight.

"Is everything ok? You've been standing there for a while?" Claire asked.

"Yea why don't you guys get to know our guests?" Serena said sweetly as she titled her head towards the teenagers, the group looked at her but obeyed.

As soon as they where distracted Serena walked through the double glassed doors, followed by Neil and Amber.

"What are you doing here?" Anger was noticed in Serena's voice but a hint of wonder

"Uh-" Darien trying to make an excuse up, but knew that Serena would see through it

"I'm a really big fan so we thought we could sneak in you know." Mina giggled nervously Amber looked at her with a raised eyebrow while Neil glanced towards Darien who was giving him one of those evil look, which he returned with a smirk.

"So do you think we can stay?" Mina asked trying to break the tension between the five of them, Serena looked at her part of her want to say _go away_ but the other part wants them to stay for no reason.

"Fine." With that she turned around and was about to leave until Darien grabbed her hand, she froze she somehow felt warm as he touched her, and her body was craving for him.

"Do you think we can talk?" Darien asked nervously still not letting her go, he held her hand firmly but soft, he missed holding her like this, it felt like they where once again together.

Serena turned around and nodded, she titled her head to the side signaling him to follow her

As soon as they where out of sight Serena snatched her hand away from his and turned around waiting for him to talk. She knew she had to be strong she cannot just jump into his arm even though she wanted to she was always forgiving but that depends on the topic, her eyes followed him as he walked back and forth he was mumbling she smiled softly _he hasn't changed a bit… stop thinking about that!_ He suddenly stopped and faced her looking in her eyes; she could feel his emotions, tired, scared, desperate, and jealous?_ This should be interesting _she smirked to herself.

"Sere I-"

"Don't say that I prefer if you would call me Serena." This caused Darien to look at her heartbroken but didn't say anything only nodded.

"Serena I'm sorry…" Serena was about to say something but Darien stopped her "Please let me continue I really want you to hear me out please." Waiting for her reply she nodded.

"I know I caused you so much pain in the past, you were always there for me and I just pushed you away I did it because…because I didn't want you to die, nightmares came every single night telling me to let you go to stay away from you, I didn't know what to do I wanted to be with you but I didn't want to be the cause of your death, I took my chances and hope that you would be okay-"

"Do I look ok Darien huh?!" Serena yelled she didn't want to hear anymore she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I can't believe you destroyed my heart for a stupid dream! Don't you have faith in me?! We could have worked it out and everything would be okay, and you are right I was there for you through thick and thin we promised each other that no matter what we would have faith in each other and trust each other no matter what, after you broke up with me I was determined to win you back but when you accepted that _girl_ who asked you out I was devastated I couldn't believe my ears you had lied to me you said you only loved me, from that day forth I couldn't believe anything anymore nor trust anyone." Serena's eyes were looking straight at Darien's which was also filled with sorrow

"Please just give me another-"

"Chance? What for so you can crush it again I think not Darien I didn't come here for your sake or the scouts I came here for the group and once we won we are moving back." With that she turned around and walked away leaving a heartbroken Darien behind, as she turned to a corner she leaned on the wall and slid down slowly as she let the tears fall, why was it so hard for her to get over him? She would of course forgive him but that's not what she wants right now she wants him to trust her enough not to lie to her and tell her everything, was everything a lie from the start? Should she let him back into her life?

**.-+-.**

**Darien's POV**

He stood there with his head bowed down, he had no-one to blame but himself, he guessed he did deserved this after what he had done to her, he had to win her back no matter what even though she says she doesn't want to be together, but he knew better.

He had to think of a way to get her back and away from _him._ He sighed in anger who was he to her? Where they more than friends? Does he stand a chance? Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him he looked up hoping it were Serena, but turned into a deep frown as he saw Neil smirking, he stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

"So you're the famous Darien I got to say you are famous for something alright." He snickered

**Neil's POV**

He looked at Darien he inwardly smirked to himself. _this might be fun after all_ he thought to himself, he looked at Darien his smirk went wider as he saw how angry he was, he smiled he can feel it, since he has the power to look what they are feeling, right now he can feel desperate anger, and jealous which he wasn't surprised.

"What are you to Serena?" Darien gritted through his teeth.

"Were very close." He grinned in reply

"Stay away from her." Darien growled as he took a step forwards Neil shooked his head Endymion hasn't changed at all.

"No can do." He smiled he did like Serena but she only thinks of him as a close friend sometimes he hoped she can see that he wants to be more than friends but knew they were not destined to be together, he saw Darien frown.

"Well you should I don't like anyone getting in my way."

"Are you threatening me?" he tried to make his voice sound serious but it ended up as if he said it as a joke.

"Don't think that this is a joke."

"I'm so scared Endymion." Neil's eyes went wide open he silently cursed for letting that slip he looked back at Darien who stood there, he looked at him with his eyes wide open.

"Are you working with the enemy?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"If you hurt Serena-"

"I don't think I can since you already done it." He fire back as he took a step towards Darien who stepped back slightly, Neil decided that fun was over and walked away to meet the gang.

**Darien POV**

How does he know my name? He better stay away from Serena, I will not let anything hurt her even though she doesn't want help from me. If he is the enemy I have to keep an eye on him and see if I can see a relationship between Serena and him.

He looked back up, his eyes fired in determination he will do whatever it takes to answer the questions that are lurking around his head.

He decided to head back and catch Mina, and tell her what he thought about this Neil guy and sees if she found anything.

**.-+-.**

**Serena's POV**

They had been practicing to for the last 6 hours they went a bit over board as usual but her team didn't mind at all, the teenagers left about 2 hours ago, they took a picture each and one as a group, they where such sweet kids. As she looked back at her team they where all on the floor. Darien and Mina 5 hours ago she knew that there was going to be a meeting and if she knew Rei it has to do something about her and her guardians she knew she that she should have followed them and listen to their conversation but decided not to.

"Right guys why don't we go grab something to eat before we go back to the hotel." Serena said as she stretched her arms.

"Sere do you think we can go to the beach tomorrow please?" Claire pleaded, Serena looked at the group who was looking at her hoping she would say yes, she did promise them that they would also have some fun, she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Sure why not."

With that the group high-five each other and ran towards Serena and gave her a hug.

"You are the best Serena!"

She just shrugged, she watched the group walk out of the studio, to get changed, but before Neil and Amber could go Serena stopped them.

"I want us to watch the city tonight we can meet up at the park around 8:00pm." She said sternly the two looked at her confused

"Why?"

"We need to find where these Youmas are coming from."

"What if the scouts show up, they already suspect us that we _are_ the enemy?" Neil said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Let me handle that. So you guys coming tonight or what?"

The two looked at one another and nodded.

"But what about the guys they will ask where are we going?" Amber asked Serena and Amber thought about it and nothing came up until Neil smiled.

"I got some sleeping drugs in my pocket we can use that we just have to make them drink it."

"I can't believe you have sleeping pills and how did you make it pass the security?" Serena was in shock but smiled inward

"Well you should believe it since I just said I got it in my pocket, and I didn't a couple of days ago I brought it…just incase." He then looked at Amber with an evil smirked she returned it with a glare this made Serena chuckle lightly.

* * *

**.-+-.**

**So whatcha think? Give me your thoughts/opinions and if you like some idea's (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Is It Too Late?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own sailor moon  
**

_Thank you guys for your suggestion it really helps i might put the idea's in the next chapter (:  
_

_

* * *

_

**.-+-.**

Chapter Eight

**Normal POV**

The meeting was going on for what they guess was about one hour and thirty minutes mostly they wouldn't have took this long but since Rei had to tell them what she had saw through the fire she had to tell them immediately.

They sat round her polished wooden table with little snacks.

"What are we going to do then; we don't even know what they look like." Lita stated simply, she took a sip from her lemonade.

"Lita has a point; we have to find a way to lure them out." Ami said as she looked at them, she was sat next to Mina who was lying down on the floor with her feet still crossed, they all sat there trying to think how to bring them out and hoped they can answer some of their questions.

Suddenly Mina sat up with a smile across her face.

"Remember last night when we were all in trouble." The group nodded "What if they are there to help us?"

"Pfft! We don't need help from them we were doing just fine." Rei grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"I have to agree with Mina on this one." Darien looked at the group Lita, Mina and Ami waited patiently for his answer knowing full well he has an idea, while Rei sat there gob smacked she couldn't believe what he just said he was taking Mina's side.

"Why don't we go out tonight and survey the city just incase and if there are any Youmas they will probably are doing the same technique as Neptune and Uranus when we first met them helping us but at the same time they are not."

The group stayed quiet they knew that he was right, maybe they should follow his plan and hope it does work.

"I agree with Darien we can give it a shot if nothing happens well we have to think of another plan, and if does work we have to force them to answer some questions." Lita nodded in agreement.

"Ok then we meet at the park around 7:50pm." With that they all went home to get ready for the long night.

**.-+-.**

**7:50pm**

They stood in the middle of the park, waiting for one last person to show up, the full moon gave out luminous light, the leaves were black but with a hint of green, the wind blew left and right even though it was chilly at times they didn't mind at all.

Soon a figure came running towards them.

"Come on lets transform before somebody sees us." Rei stated she was still upset that Darien didn't agree with her, but didn't show it, the group got their broaches out and transformed into their sailor uniform while Darien pulled out a red rose and was instantly in his tuxedo.

"Do you guys have your communicators?" The group nodded Ami then turned her head to Darien.

"Do you think you can handle it without the communicator?" in reply to her question Darien nodded.

"Well ok then off we go." With that they jumped into different directions watching over the city.

**.-+-.**

**8:00pm**

They stood there behind the tree as they watched the scouts transformed and jumped into different kinds of direction, they turned to their leader waiting for the signal for them to do the task that she had ask them to do.

"We have to be careful we don't want them to ask too much questions, they will force us to tell our plans and all." She looked to her side to see both of them nodded and put their hood up.

"Here wear this. This will allow us to pin point where we are and communicate." She pulled out three different items; for Sailor Daylight was a yellow pearled bracelet with a huge sun in the middle along the edge of the sun was three buttons.

For Midnight Warrior was a midnight blue wrist watch instead of a clock in the middle, it was a black screen, at the side of it was two buttons, lastly for Sailor Comet was a sliver necklace that hung just above her chest, at the center was a Haley's comet with three buttons sliver buttons. She looked at her companions and nodded one by one they disappeared in the opposite directions that the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask went.

**.-+-.**

**Amber's POV**

She jumped from tree to tree trying to at least catch a glimpse of something that was out of the ordinary but so far nothing, it frustrates her that they have to do night duty why couldn't the Scouts do it since they already are but knew she should follow her princess's orders. She suddenly stopped at one particle tree ahead she saw a waterfall with the moon high and mighty showing its light, she sighed; the scene was breath taking. She looked around for any sign of danger she then jumped of the tree and slowly walk towards the waterfall, as she approached she could almost taste the fresh water. She slowly stood there admiring how the water fell. She suddenly heard rustles and voices coming from behind her, suddenly a mixed spark of yellow and orange came to her hand forming her bow; she did not turn around but waited for them to make the first move, so that she can at least get a glimpse of what or who was there.

But nothing came, only the sound of the waterfall, she was getting impatient by the second, she looked down at her bracelet and slowly brought her hands towards it she looked at the three buttons, the yellow one was for communication, red was for pin point location of her fellow friends and the orange one was probably to tell if it's a Youma or a human. As she pressed the last button, the image showed two humans, she smiled inwardly and shooked her head, she decided to have a little fun game with them, suddenly she disappeared.

**Lita's POV**

She and Ami watched as one of the mysterious fighter who had saved them the other night stand there gazing at the waterfall. They had caught her when she stopped on top of the tree and jumped down slowly and approached the waterfall they did the same but went towards the bush they slightly made little noise and looked towards her and hoped she hadn't turned around which she didn't but slowly a bow was in her hand, they both looked at one another hoping they haven't gotten caught they stayed there which felt like hours to them she hadn't moved except her arm which what she guessed was her necklace, suddenly her arm came back down to her side and disappeared her and Mina stood up instantly questions where running round there head they should of made a move while they still had a chance.

"You know I can beat the crap out of you for following me right?"

Her and Ami jumped and turned around to see the mysterious solider standing in front of them wither fierce brown eyes darting at them waiting for there reply they couldn't say anything for a while.

"We could do the same." Lita took a step forward showing that she wasn't scared at all Ami decided to join just incase something goes wrong.

"Who are you?" Lita finally asked the hooded figure in front of them stood there, she was debating whether to tell them or not slowly she lowered her hood down and looked at them with her fierce brown eyes.

"Call me Daylight"

**.-+-.**

**Neil's POV**

He jumped from one building to another; he kept on looking straight ahead trying to see any movement or something that was disturbing the peaceful city while its people slept. He finally stopped and looked around, he was next to the studio where they would practise and frowned, how was he going to explain to Darien on knowing his past life, he already suspect that he, Amber and the princess were working for the enemy which some how they could not prove. He shooked his head he has to stay focus he will think about that topic another time right now he has to look for something that was out of the ordinary, he jumped yet again to another building he suddenly saw a glimpse of a figure he knew it couldn't be Daylight or Moon since they would of contacted him and that they have cape, his eyes widen but his lips formed into a smirk, he was being followed and he would of guessed that he or she would trap him somewhere, so he decided to play along.

He jumped into the nearest building and looked down, it was a dead end, he then heard foot step right behind him, but he still pretended he couldn't hear them.

"If you are going to sneak up on some-one make sure next time you wear trainers." He turned around and saw Sailor Venus standing there blushing slightly with her head bowed down, he saw her take a big breath and whispered _'my gosh he has amazing eyes stop thinking about that you're here to find out some answers.' _But he still heard it and his smirked went wider, and decided to have a little fun with her.

"I should be jealous since you focus your eyes more on the floor than on me." He saw her face turn even more red this made him chuckle quietly; he then looked at her again and saw that she was trying to keep a calm and focused mind.

"Are you working with the enemy?" She asked simply looking past him; he looked at her blankly having different debates in his mind.

_Do I have to answer that, Serena said she will handle it dang it! Should have gone the other way._

He decided to shrug for his reply, he had to call Serena and ask her what to say to them, before Sailor Venus could utter another word he jumped to the next building and continued he looked at the corner of his eye and say her following him he shooked his head and soon disappeared in a blink.

**Mina's POV**

_Argh! He thinks he can just leave me alone here without an answer to a simply question! _Mina complained in her head as she followed him jumping from one building to another, she was getting closer to him soon she will get the answers that she needs for her and for the Scouts she cannot let him slip. Her eyes widen as she saw him disappear she stopped and stared at nothing she looked around for any signs of him but nothing.

_I should have known he would do that!_ She had to call Rei and tell her to keep her eye out for him she got her communicator out and called her.

"Mars I need you to keep your eye out for the guy from last night I saw him but he ran away he just disappeared." Mina looked around again then back to the communicator.

"Ok we found one of them, she has a silver cape she hasn't notice us yet I will contact you if I need help." With that the screen went blank and looked at the scenery right in front of her.

What she didn't know was Midnight was under the edge of the building hiding while he listened to the conversation.

**.-+-.**

**Serena's POV**

She stood watching everything from a balcony of the tallest building in the city, the lights where still on making it beautiful, the wind was just enough for her to feel her hair and cape blowing back, she closed her eyes trying to capture this sight and feeling in her mind, she reopened them and looked down at her necklace and lifted it up towards her face, she couldn't help but feel that her friends are in a different situation from her. She dropped her hand to her side once again; her mind was wondering yet again on how this balcony was so similar to the one in her past life where she kissed him, she reached up and pulled her hood down with her eyes closed. He didn't trust her enough for him to tell her, it pained her that he had lied to her about trusting each other and telling everything, was she being fooled? She wants to be back into his arms and feel protected but will it cause her more pain? She opened her eyes feeling another presence right behind her she dropped her hands to her side and suddenly little sparks of silver were collected to make her weapon but she did not make another move waiting for them to come out, but her necklace started to beep, she silently cursed and brought her other hand towards her neck and lifted it so that it can level with her face, she raised an eye-brow.

"Moon you have to get out of there Mars is watching you-"

"I know she's here but she's not alone don't worry I can handle it what about you?"

"Venus just left I think she's going to look for the others… have you contacted Amber yet?"

"No can you look for her I got a feeling she's in the same situation as me now."

Neil nodded in reply and the screen was turned off, she put her arms to her side, she hoped that neither Neil nor Amber let any information out she closed her eyes trying to get her frustration out some other way this was not working the way she planned, she had hoped her and her friends wouldn't get caught at all but it seems like they have followed them.

"Fire Soul!"

Serena snapped her eyes open and did a flip with a twist avoiding the attack, she looked at her attackers it was none other Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask. She stared at him, oh how she missed his Tuxedo and how he used to protect her. His eyes widen at her, Serena looked at him questionably.

"Fire Soul Bird!" Mars yelled another attack, Sailor Comet turned her attention towards her and her attack she stood up and smirked

"Silver Enchant Strike!" Sailor Comet yelled for her attack her wipe glowed with silver sparks coming out, as she wiped Sailor Mars attack; she smiled triumphantly and looked at them, before Mars could send another attack Tuxedo Mask stepped forward, Serena kept her eyes on both of them

"We just want you to answer some questions and maybe we will let you go."

"Pfft! What makes you think I will answer them?"

"We will force it out of you if we have to!" yelled Mars.

"Oh please you can't even attack me!" Serena took a step forward challenging her, she was about to step forward until they both felt something run pass them. They both turned around to see two Youmas approaching them.

As the two Youmas ran towards them Mars stepped in and attacked.

"Fire Soul Bird!"

But the Youma dodge the attack and sent its own attack towards Mars which hit her left leg, she silently cursed. Tuxedo Mask decided to step in and pulled out his cane and attacks the Youma but was much faster and was knocked out next to Mars. Comet just shooked her head and looked at the two Youmas who was going to attack her next.

She jumped in mid-air and got her wipe out once again.

"Comet Strike!"

With Youmas dusted and done she turned around and looked at the two fallen protectors, she was about to say something until a clap was echoed they looked around trying to find the source of it.

"Wonderful performance." They looked at the person; it was none other than Emerald.

* * *

**.-+-.**

**Thank you for the reviews whatcha think bout this one huh? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Is It Too Late?**

**I just want to let you know that there are no **Rini** I don't know about **Sapphire** though and instead of Diamond im replacing him**

**Back to the story!**

**

* * *

**

**.-+-.**

Chapter Nine

**Amber's POV**

They didn't move a muscle after what she told them to call her, she would guess that they where trying to remember something in the Silver Millennium but she knew they wouldn't remember her since she wasn't at the time when the Millennium collapse into dust. Her hands balled up into a fist shape with her head bowed down, she could remember every single detail when she arrived there all was destroyed nothing was alive.

She couldn't save anyone that they she had failed her duty to protect the princess.

_Flash Back_

_She had two days left until she would leave the palace and look for the Phoenix, it was said that the Sailor of Light would be able to wield the weapon but the problem was that it was somewhere in the galaxy and what makes it worse is that she felt something coming, she wanted to fulfill the task but she could not abandon the palace even though the princess said she will be fine she has Endymion and her Scouts to protect her she could not help but feel she had to stay. She sighed softly she finally opened her eyes and looked up at the stars._

"_I know what you are thinking and all I am saying is that everything will be fine nothing will harm the princess." _

_She turned round with a faint smile, her brown eyes met with his deep green eyes, he stood there in his Warrior uniform, she looked down at his hand to see him holding a glass of what she would guess was wine she frowned.  
_

"_You better be careful we don't want a drunken Warrior running towards a battle." With that she turned around and looked at the sky once again._

"_You know Amber you have to relax sometimes you can't keep thinking every second there will be a war." _

"_I know but I can't help it, and what makes it worse is that I have to leave this palace to do my mission aswell what happens if I'm not around and something goes wrong?" She whispered_

"_Nothing will go wrong everybody here will be fine." He gave his reassuring smile which she returned_

_3 weeks later_

_She finally found it she couldn't help but smile she found the Phoenix she could feel the fire inside of her. As she saw the moon ahead her smile widen she couldn't wait to tell everyone about her adventure throughout the galaxy, within a blink her feet touched the ground with small cracks she looked down at her feet to see broken glass, she frowned for a while her eyes widen she couldn't hear anything or anyone nothing at all she slowly lifted her head up her eyes showed fear and anger. Ahead was what she guessed was the palace nothing was left only cracks and pillars fallen everywhere she ran full speed towards it trying to find any source of life she ended up in the garden she fell on her knees and cried she shouldn't have left! She could of just waited, suddenly she heard footsteps behind her she swirled around hoping it was the princess but her eyes turned into anger as she saw the women in front of her she got her weapon out ready for battle._

"_Who are you and where you the one who caused all this?!"_

"_I am Queen Beryl and I did my word the people here are so stubborn and so…weak they couldn't even lay a single scratch on me oh and don't get me started on the poor moon princess-"_

"_Phoenix's Arrow!" Amber yelled out her attack she couldn't take it anymore how dare she insult the people who lived here and have died for her princess, but her attack was fired back at her which made her flip in mid-air and landed on a pool of glass she screamed as she felt sharp glass penetrate her skin she looked up to see the woman standing in front of her smirking, she bent down and hold her face_

"_What a pathetic attack and you call yourself a protector-" Before she could continue she spat blood out onto the woman's faced who backed away and dropped her._

"_Idiot! You think you could disrespect me think again!" She held her staff up in the air_

_End of Flash Back_

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes snapped open to see the scouts right in front of her with comforting eyes; she couldn't help but smiled at them.

"Yea im fine" Suddenly a beep was coming from her bracelet she brought it up to her face and looked at the screen to find Midnight.

"Daylight we have a problem Emerald showed up meet me at the studio we need to find Moon." With that the screen turned blank she silently cursed to him for saying Moon now the scouts will think that they had captured her and held her against her will she looked up at them with emotions in their eyes.

"Where is Sailor Moon and don't even think about lying to us." Jupiter stepped forward keeping her eyes at her, she looked at Mercury who was on her computer but ignored her and turned towards Jupiter once again.

"To be honest I don't know." She shrugged and made a back flip which made her land on top of the tree that was right behind her with that she turned around and continued her way towards the city. She knew the scouts would follow her she didn't care right now that they where following her she had to find the princess, even though she might be stronger than her old self she could not help but still worry for her.

Finally she saw the studio from the distance and smiled she could see a figure standing there looking at the city lights she looked at the corner of her eye and the two scouts where still following her, she looked forward trying to think what to say to Neil why did the scouts follow her.

**Lita's POV**

As they followed her through the city making lefts and rights she couldn't help but feel sorry for her for some reason, she hoped that Daylight will lead her and Ami towards their leader and hoped that Moon was ok. She couldn't believe what she just heard they had Moon and they didn't tell them they could at least told her that she is fine but no. She shooked her head and looked ahead she frowned when she saw another figure ahead and knew for certain that it isn't one of the Scouts.

She looked up and saw that Daylight walked up to the mysterious person from the other night somehow she felt he isn't the leader.

She and Ami slowly approached them but they seemed too caught up in their discussions to notice them.

**Normal POV**

"This is just frustrating we have to find Moon quick." Amber rubbed her fore-head this was not going according to Serena's plan at all, for the first part of it they weren't meant to be found by the Scouts or Emerald showing up.

"Care to explain why you two are following us?" Neil questioned the two Scouts.

"Well we have the same reason as you." Amber and Neil raised an eye-bro towards them "Finding where Sailor Moon is and I would suggest we work together."

Daylight and Midnight looked at one another wondering if they should leave them and disappear and find the princess by themselves or let Jupiter and Mercury help them to make the job much faster but the problem would be that if they do find the princess they where going to have a long lecture from her, they decided to let them they will explain it later to her.

"Fine." With that the two Scouts lined up next to them and nodded at one another and jumped from one building to another.

**.-+-.**

**Serena's POV**

She glared at the intruder, she would have thought she wouldn't come until a few more nights but she was wrong, she should have planned every possibility that would happen tonight. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw Mars and Tuxedo Mask standing up and she knew perfectly well they where going to help her get rid of Emerald.

"What brings you out in this wonderful night Emerald?" She said sarcastically this made Emerald sent an evil smirk towards her

"Just looking around the city."

"Some how I don't believe that I would think on the lines of stalking." She shrugged

"Me never!"

"Oh right stop this right now!" Mars yelled causing everyone to look at her "What are you _two_ after?"

Serena and Emerald looked at one another waiting for them to spill first but both were too stubborn to answer the question. Serena didn't move a muscle questions were running around her head, should she tell? Where are the others? Suddenly her mind went back to action

"Silver Elimination Sparks!" Serena yelled out her attack she was meant to get some answers aswell but right now she didn't care, Emerald quickly dodged the attack and sent her own which Sailor Comet dodge, they kept this up until one of them would fall so far they stood firing their attacks at one another. Comet dodged another attack but was still hit on her right leg she groaned at the pain that came from the attack, she still stood up and looked up only to see Tuxedo Mask was in front of her trying to help her up while Mars was sending attacks towards Emerald, Serena turned her attention back at the man who was helping her, she felt grateful but had to hide it.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he looked down at her injury and looked at her blue crystal eyes. She knew he would find out who she was soon but somehow she didn't mind it. She mentally scowled at herself for letting her mind wonder while in a battle she looked back at him and nodded she slowly stood up with the help of Tuxedo Mask.

"Comet!" Serena turned around to see her fellow warriors they where running towards her while Amber kept her eyes forward knowing full well she was going to be lectured about how she should be more careful she looked at the back of them to see two Sailor Scouts her eye-brows raised and looked at Midnight as he examined her leg carefully.

"You wont be able to move it for a while, and don't worry we will handle it from here." With that he winked towards her, turned around and went to help Daylight and Mars who was battling out Emerald.

After a few more minutes Emerald gave up after being shot on her side she cursed and looked at the Scouts and the two warrior's right behind them was the princess and the prince, she turned around and disappeared.

_So close!_ Comet thought as she looked up she saw the warrior's at her side while the Scouts looked from their own respected distance trying to avoid another battle.

She felt herself being leaned towards Midnight while Daylight was in front of them.

"Look we had a long night can we just get some answers?" Venus groaned.

Midnight and Daylight looked at Venus and the other Scouts, suddenly Midnight turned to Comet and whispered so that only she could hear.

_I think we can answer some questions it would at least give them the idea we aint the bad guys and you owe it to them if not you would have been more injured in the battle you just had with Emerald don't you think?_

Comet thought about what he just whispered she could answer some of their question and try not to give too much detail and she did owe it to them. She looked at the Scouts and nodded.

"Fine you only get one question per person but we will not tell our identities deal?" The Scouts nodded in agreement.

"Ok I will go first." Comet turned towards Mars waiting for her question. "Who are you guys?"

Comet hesitated she should of seen this one coming how was she going to answer that question she decided to be truthful since Tuxedo Mask probably could see through her lies.

"This is Midnight Warrior." She pointed towards the man next to her "That is Sailor Daylight." She pointed again to the Sailor in front of them who had her arms crossed against her chest; she took a slow deep breath.

"And I am… Sailor Comet."

"Ok … Where is Sailor Moon?"

He saw the three of them froze their eyes widen in what he would guess panic or shock but he didn't care he wanted to know where she was? Was she alright? The last time he saw her was this morning. He kept his eyes towards the injured Sailor who froze more.

"Well?"

"We can answer that in more ways than one." He looked towards Daylight to see her fierce eyes, she seemed like she didn't want to answer the question which made him nervous and scared he wanted to know what they had done to her.

"It's a simple question."

They still didn't answer he looked between Midnight and Comet to see them whispering while she looked at them.

"She's…" Everyone turned their eyes towards the injured Sailor waiting for her to continue.

* * *

**.-+-.**

**Review please and if you like you can add some of your idea's (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Is It Too Late**

**It took a while for me to find some idea's for this chapter sorry for the late update**

**Anyway here is the next chapter**

**Review please**

**.-+-.**

Chapter Ten

**Tuxedo Mask's POV**

They waited for her to say where Sailor Moon was, he needed to know if she was alright, if she was injured…injured he looked towards the injured Sailor and looked at her eyes, his eyes widen. _It can't be!_ He couldn't help but feel happy he knew he should be angry at her for not telling them but right now the happiness was overpowering his anger.

He stepped forward with his eyes still fixed on one peculiar person, which made everyone look at him, but he kept his eyes towards Comet.

"She's injured." This made the Sailor Scouts raise their eye-brow at him in a confused matter while the three strangers didn't move an inch knowing full well that the game was up, Comet looked at him for a few minutes before turning her head the other direction trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Yea we know that Comet is injured." Venus said in a matter-of-fact toned voice with a mixture of confusion, he then turned his attention to her and the other Scouts to see them the same expression as Venus he shooked his head and pointed towards Comet.

"_She's _injured." He tried again hoping his team mate would get what he was trying to say to them, but they still looked at him as if he had gone mad, they still didn't get what he just had said, he silently shooked his head and sighed _I guess I will have to speak to her_ he thought to himself. He looked back towards Comet who stood there still looking somewhere else. He shooked his head he will need to talk to her another time.

"Well?" Mars questioned still waiting for her to give the answer.

Comet looked back at Tuxedo Mask which made his heart melt, the look that she was giving him was grateful, confused and a hint of anger still lurked within her eyes.

"She's fine and I promise you no harm will ever come to her." Midnight firmly said keeping his eyes towards them. Tuxedo Mask glared at him, how could he let his princess get hurt? Shouldn't he be protecting her aswell? He looked across his team mate who looked like they should be more careful with their next question. He saw Ami nodded and looked towards them, he sighed somehow he knew that they wont get anything out of them for a while.

"Explain to us what are you after?"

**Amber's POV**

Amber smirked at this question, she thought they would come up with better questions for them to answer or trick them on saying what they wanted. She heard Midnight snicker at the question.

She turned her back towards the Scouts who was yet again waiting for the answer.

"Well the same as you are." She paused as she looked at the confused Scouts "Stopping Crystal."

She noticed the Sailor Scouts muttered something about them giving the reason but not giving them enough details, she smiled to herself they only have two more questions left till they would have to leave and hopefully make another plan to capture Emerald this time.

"Who is your leader?"

This made Amber frown, she wasn't expecting this question at all, and she looked at the corner of her eye hoping that Comet and Midnight have any idea to answer this question but by the look on their face they seemed as blank as she was. She looked towards the Scouts to see them smirking at this question she couldn't help but smirk for some reason.

"The princess." Amber stated simply, her smirked got wider as she saw the Scouts smirk turn into a frown; she knew that their last question would be what princess? Or something related to that, but she also knew that they will need to use the last question wisely.

"And who is that?"

Amber silently cursed for the simple answer she let out, now how was she going to answer this question, answers were running around her head but she knew that none of them would fit with the perfect question. She sighed in defeat and looked at them.

"The Moon Princess, Princess Serenity."

This made the Scouts freeze, she knew that was not the answer they were expecting from her, she looked at their side to see Tuxedo Mask standing there still looking at her princess, she smiled to herself, she knew no matter how angry they would be they would always make up, she had hoped he could fix what he had broken which was her princess's heart. She understood why he did it but decided not to interfere, but if need be she will. She heard footstep coming towards her she turned around slightly to see her fellow friends standing next to her looking straight at the Scouts.

"Since we have answered the questions you were looking for." Midnight stated "We must be on our way we have lives aswell." With that she saw Midnight disappear with the injured princess she shooked her head slightly and looked at the scout one last time and nodded before she did the same.

**Mar's POV**

She couldn't grasp what she just heard. The princess had sent them, to help. She knew she should be thankful for that but she couldn't her anger was rising far quickly than she thought_. Serena should have told us! She might be the princess but we are her protectors we need to know what she is planning aswell_, she thought

"I would suggest we head back and talk about this next time." Jupiter said firmly. "And if we do meet Serena we need to ask her about this." The others nodded before taking off in different kinds of directions to their respective homes, while Mars and Tuxedo Mask stayed behind for awhile

"So what are you going to do?" Mars questioned. She knew he still loved Serena and would do anything to be with her again, she knew she should help him but how can she with the feelings she had for him? She waited for his answer but his mind seemed to wonder, she shooked her head maybe she can ask another time.

She turned around and left him.

**Tuxedo Mask's POV**

"So what are you going to do?"

That question made him stop; he knew he should answer her, but he didn't know what to say to her, plus his mind was somewhere else, which Serena was Comet. Why couldn't he see it before, the same blue innocent eyes that he loved to death, he had to admit it was a shocker when he found out, when he checked her injuring he felt a familiar bond but ignored it. He turned around only to be found alone on top of the building he would have guessed the Mars knew he was still pondering on what they just said to them.

He looked forward and continues his way towards his apartment. He leapt from one building to another slowly his eyes caught the three who was doing the same as he was suddenly they finally stopped and jumped down, which he would guess a place where they could de-transform. He slowly walked up at the edge of the building to get a look what they were doing and what were they talking about. He needed some more answers when he looked down he saw Daylight de-transformed into Amber, which didn't surprise him one bit, he could tell that she was lecturing Serena something. His eyes moved onto the next person which caught him by surprise. Midnight was Neil. He should have seen it how he acted round Serena and by the way he talked to them, he glared at him as he bent down and looked at Serena's legs to check the injury which she didn't mind, he moved his eyes towards his princess who seemed more tired than the other two. The things he found out so far was mind blowing, she had loads of responsibilities now than the last time he had seen her, for the first part she was Sailor Comet and was still doing her old duty to watch and protect Earth, then the other was she was the choreographer of the Flawless since he had seen her tell them what to do for the next steps and that their competitions would come up one month and a few weeks.

He saw them walking out of the alleyway and would return to their place, he knew that she would be safe with them and he shouldn't worry too much, he turned around and made his way to his apartment. He had to think of a plan to try to win her heart back, and hopefully be together again, he will not make the same mistake twice, he will do everything in his power to fix what he had broken.

**.-+-.**

**Sorry it's a short chapter im kind of busy this week and wont be able to update for a while but I will try to make it up next time. So whatcha think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Is It Too Late?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon If I did Darien would have _never ever left_ to go to college

**.-+-.**

Chapter Eleven

**Serena's POV**

She slowly woke up but kept her eyes shut trying to take in the last few minutes she had left but some how cannot, the bright light from the window was making the room brighter than before, she sighed in defeat slowly she swung her legs over at the edge of the silky green bed and looked down she could see her large bruise but it was not as bad as before. She looked around the room to see everyone still asleep, she slowly stood up and groaned at the pain that shot from her leg she took a deep breath and walked towards her bags to grab some clothes, as soon as she got them she walked towards the bathroom and got into the showers to get ready for the day, she let the warm water flow down, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at nothing unparticular her mind was filled with last nights events. How did Darien found out that Comet was her? She didn't make it obvious right? She leaned on the cold wall that hit her bare back. The next question was what was Crystal after? Her train of thoughts was stopped by a knock at the door.

"Sere are you done in there?"

"Yea hang on, give me 10 minutes."

Serena stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel to dry herself off. She turned around to find her clothes hanging on the wall, she started to get change into something summer-y. Her top made a semi circle there were no sleeves on the long top; the top had grey butterflies with hint of yellow at some areas, the top ended just a few inches below her waist the sides went a bit more longer which stopped just above her knee.**(1)**

With that she wore a jean shorts and a grey UGG boots. She looked at herself and added just the right amount of blush. She leaned back and looked at herself again trying to figure out if she should add more or not, she shrugged and grabbed her make-up kit and went out.

She was met by Lucie who entered the bathroom, she looked around and looked at the balcony and spotted Amber who was leaning on the railings. She walked towards the two clear doors and walked beside her. Amber wore a blood shot plain red top that just stopped at her hip with that she wore a black cardigan that ended just below her breast there were no sleeves on her cardigan, she wore black shorts with matching black leggings underneath them her boots were also the same as Serena's.

"Do you think you can dance with your leg like that?"

Serena looked down at her leg which she covered with some cream to try to cover a portion of it; she looked back at Amber who was looking at with a questionable face.

"To be truthful I don't know if I can like Neil said I'm not allowed to dance too much or else it might get worse." At her answer Amber chuckled slightly causing Serena to look at her waiting for her to tell.

"He acts like his your dad or doctor."

This made Serena smile slightly then she turned back to look at the sea which was just a few blocks away form their hotel, she gave out a dreamy sigh, oh how she wish they could take a break but she needed a good excuse.

"Guys you ready to go?" Lucie's head popped out looking at the two, who nodded and walked out of the balcony and went out of their room only to be met with the rest of the group. As they made their way out of the hotel she heard a faint voice they turned around to look at Amber's uncle

"Good you haven't left yet." He puffed a bit and stood up straight and looked at them straight in the eye "I was wondering if some of you would like to come to a masquerade ball."

Serena looked at the group behind her who made sure to cover their emotions, they never did like formal things, especially balls, she looked at the two beside her which were Amber and Neil, and she knew that they didn't mind at all. Not wanting to be rude she nodded to the invitation which made him his smile he told them that the invitations would be in the checking desk.

As he left the group jumped on Serena asking her why did she say yes?

"Look you don't have to come with us." Amber said as she folded her arms across her chest "And don't worry me, Serena and Neil will go." The group looked at them and nodded slowly.

"Come on then let's go to the studio the earlier we finish the more we can have fun." With that they all walked out of the hotel and made their way towards the studio.

As soon as they arrived at their destination they started their routine, every time Serena would do one of the hard steps she would stumble backwards, her team had persuaded her to just sit out and watch them practise but she refused, they said nothing after that.

At her finally stumble she heard the music stop, everybody looked at the person who stopped it.

"Look at your Serena you can't even dance properly." Amber leaned on the wall examining her friend, who glared at her.

"Amber it's not that bad." Serena shot back she knew full well that she was being stubborn but she didn't want anybody to worry about her.

"Sere what happened anyway?"

The three guardians looked at the group before Amber stepped forward.

"She got hit." Amber said simply the two looked at her and frowned

"With…"

"Something." The group knew they won't get anything out of Amber at the moment so they decided to drop it so they turned towards Serena.

"Serena lets just stop for the day obviously you can't dance." Before Serena could argue back Claire held her hand up telling her to stop "We can practise another time, we still got one month and 2 weeks."

Serena didn't know what to say she had a point she couldn't dance and they still had time but she couldn't help but disagree, she decided maybe she was right and reluctantly mumbled a fine, the group smiled. As soon as the group was out of their sight she turned towards the two, before she could say something Amber went straight to the point.

"No, _you_ are not going to come with me and Neil while we survey the city." Before Serena could say another word Amber cut her once again "You might think you are fine and that you don't want us to worry about you but we do." She said firmly which made Serena shut her mouth and mumbled about them being over-protective.

"Come on let's go and lock up." Neil said as he swung the key around his finger as he walked pass them.

They walked out of the building and looked around for something to do or at least go somewhere. Serena turned around and looked at them; they gave her a questionable look

"I'm going to take a stroll along the beach." Without waiting for them to say something she turned around and crossed the road, once she crossed the road she pulled out her Ipod touch and went through her tracks she finally saw the one she downloaded just last night and started to play it. While listening to the song she let her mind wonder a little as she took every step. She started to think what was she going to do once her leg was fine again and would be able to observe the city with her fellow guardians; she had hoped it won't take too long; she needed to find out what Crystal wanted. The second thing was what Amber and Neil would say if they bumped into the Scouts. At the corner of her eye she saw a red convertible slowing down she turned around only to be met with sapphire eyes

"Hey want a lift?"

Serena turned around fully so she could see him and raised an eyebrow, debating on whether to say yes or no, deciding not be rude she nodded and walked around the car and sat herself down, at the corner of her eye she could see him smile, which made her feel uneasy.

"Where to?"

"Grand Euro Hotel."

"That's a five star hotel Sere!" exclaimed Darien "How did manage to pay that much for you and the group?" Serena turned to look at him

"Amber's uncle owns the hotel so he let us stay as long as we wanted." She looked again at her window trying to avoid eye contact as they drove.

"So uh… How's the leg?"

"Fine."

"Do you want me to check it…?" Serena rose an eyebrow at him "Just incase"

"No thank you Neil already checked it." She saw Darien freeze a little and his eyes darkened at the name, Serena looked at him and shooked her head, she knew that Neil talked to Darien when he sneaked into the studio while they were practicing their routine.

"Do you think we could have a… redo?" Darien asked nervously as he stopped the car and looked at Serena who looked at him in return waiting for her answer, she could tell he was hurting inside she was too but… she didn't know if she was ready to be with him again after what happened between them, she looked passed him and saw the hotel, she looked at him with sorry in her eyes and stepped out of the car and walked in the hotel, once she arrived in her room she dropped herself on her bed and closed her eyes shut. She knew he wanted to be together again, she did too, but she had a lot going on right now

**.-+-.**

**Darien's POV**

He saw her look at him with sorry eyes and stepped out of the car, his eyes followed her as she entered the hotel once she was out of sight he banged his head on the wheel and cursed _Do you think we can have a redo?! You know she was going to do that and yet you let yourself say it anyway you dumbass!_ He lifted his head up and looked at the two people walking passed his car he smiled slightly and got out and ran towards them trying to catch up.

"Amber! Neil!"

This made the two turn around and look at him with a blank face, he knew that they could at least help him they just need a little persuading.

"I need your help." He waited for them to say something when they didn't he continued "I need to get Serena back." There he said it. He knew it sounded pathetic but he had to.

"Nah sorry mate but your on your own." Neil swung his hands over his head

_What does Serena see in this guy!? _Darien thought

"Look I know you two know what I had said to her two years ago, and I regret it. It was for her own safety I would do anything to get her back even if it means starting from scratch please just give me some tips." He begged it was true though what he had said to them he would start from scratch even though it hurt him he had to start from the very beginning; he looked at the two only to find Amber smiling and Neil smirking.

"I never thought I would see the day when Endymion would beg." He chuckled lightly. Darien turned his full attention on him before he could ask Neil beat him to it.

"I was there Endymion and I got to say I can't believe you didn't recognize me and Amber and nothing is going on with me and Serena she is just a friend."

This made him sigh in relief but frowned slightly trying to remember who he was but somehow cannot.

"Firstly." He turned his attention to Amber "Try to talk to her and ask for at least a start over if she doesn't say anything she either is trying to think if she should say yes or no, or she is waiting for you to say more, once you have done that come to me or Sir. Idiot over here and we will tell what to do next."

This made Darien smile widen.

**.-+-.**

**Serena's POV**

She looked through her balcony only to see Darien, Amber and Neil talking she frowned a bit wondering what they were talking about, she would of guess that Darien was asking if he could have some help getting her back. This made her lip twitch a little. She didn't know whether to be grateful, annoyed or hurt.

**.-+-.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, it really helps so whatcha think huh? Suggestions are open and some tips if ya likee (:**

**(1) = If you want to see a picture of the top I was talking about the link is in my profile  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Is It Too Late?**

_Note__**: I am Soooooo Sorry**__ I haven't been updating, but I had to go back to school and won't be able to update for awhile since I got my GCSE Art Mock Exam but I will try to find sometime to at least do the next chapters so updating on this story will be really slow anyway, thank you so much for the reviews they really help, if you have any suggestions or idea's tell me if you like._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon_

**.-+-.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Serena's POV**

She rolled to her left facing the blank white wall she sighed in frustration. Tonight was the night when Amber and Neil would go out and watch over the city tonight, it was the first time ever that they would not do this together, which made her frustrated, she wanted to come but they had persuaded her to just sit this one out. She rolled to her right looking at her side table; she grabbed her mobile and looked at the time.

11:40pm.

She looked at it and sighed they had left about two hours ago, she couldn't just lie down here while they go round watching over the city, she trusted them its just that she couldn't help but worry. She slowly got off of her bed she looked at her roommates she walked to the bathroom and transformed, she disappeared and reappeared on top of the hotel she looked up to see the Moon glowing she smiled slightly her mood always matches the Moon. If she feels tired the Moon will not be seen, if she feels distracted the Moon would be a half Moon. She pulled her hood up and made a jump to the next building, cool cold breeze touched her skin making her shiver slightly, as soon as her feet touched to floor she stumbled over a bit wincing at the pain that went through her, she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, she should of listen to them but there was no turning back now, so she continued her way.

One particular apartment caught her eye through. It was Darien's apartment she was staring at. She sighed softly; the thought about what he had up his sleeves was making her nervous ever since she saw him talk to Amber and Neil. She knew she should confront them what they had talked about with Darien, but something told her that they won't tell her. _Don't get yourself worked up by this_ she thought as she turned around and continue her way round the city

She smiled lightly as she saw her fellow guardians. It was the studio, they practice their routines, she slowly walked backwards hoping to not get caught but her back hit something solid, this made her stop completely, she looked at the corner of her eye to only see a small building right behind her. _Perfect_ she thought with a smile she looked back at the two who hadn't moved, she let a little sigh of relief and slowly walked around the small building trying to hide to the other side of it. Once she finally hid she look back at the two to see if they had spotted her, her blue eyes widen as she looked at the spot, only to find nothing was there. She slowly stepped out of her hiding place and muttered a curse, she could think of different kinds of possibilities on where they were, the first one would be, that they would guess that she was here, but then they would of said something so that marks out. The other suggestion would be that they would go check on her, which made her panic a bit since the hotel was a long way from here depending how fast she could jump from one building, to the next, and lastly they went to look a bit further, to check something out.

She slowly walked up to where they were standing, she looked down slightly and looked up, and the moon was still up and shining. She slowly sat down at the edge of the building and swung her legs so that they would dangle as she swung her legs back and forth. She leaned back slowly with her arms behind her holding her for support. She closed her eyes taking in the cool breeze that surrounded her. But her being alone at this moment didn't last quite long, sensing another presence she slowly let out a frustration sigh, she stood up but did not turn around. She waited for the intruder to make the first move, for a few minutes nothing happened, until she heard footsteps coming towards her. _Finally!_ She thought and as soon as the footsteps was right behind her she swung her leg around ready to hit him, but the attack was stopped as the person grabbed her ankle which she swung round to hit him, she looked at her attacker and glared at him, which he returned with a smirk.

"Wow!" His lips still formed a smirk "You must have been practicing a lot, I'm impressed Sere."

This made Serena blush for no reason suddenly something hit her _Oh no I am not going back to that road again being naïve and all_ she reminded herself, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I have my leg back?" This made him smile lightly which made her heart jump at the site of his smile, he slowly let go of her ankle, and moved to the end of the building, he sat down the same way as she did before, he turned towards her and patted the spot next to him signaling her to sit there. She looked at him oddly.

_What is he playing at _but reluctantly allowed herself to do as he had asked.

Once she finally sat down she looked at the corner of her eye to see him smile, and looked up at the moon. She did the same action as him and looked up, then frowned suddenly, she looked at him and opened her mouth but he beat her to it.

"Sere…" He began "I know what I had done to you long time ago to you was painful and I regretted it. I know you think that me saying sorry isn't enough, but I need you to understand that the dreams I had showed-"

"Dare I know why you did it." Serena whispered with hint of anger within the words she just had said, this made Darien freeze, she guessed he wasn't hoping she did.

"H-How did you know?"

"Through the bonds we _used_ to have, the night before you…" She trailed off "Ended it, I wondered what was bothering you, you seemed so distant and distracted somehow, and when you had told be you were having some bad nights and I had asked what happened and you wouldn't tell me, so that night I waited till you had slept and take a look what was bothering you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered angrily

"Don't be angry at me Darien." She said with calmness in her voice but the anger was still visible. "I wanted to tell you but I knew you would say that you had no idea what I was talking about, so I decided to wait for you to tell me, but you didn't, instead you gave me something else."

She notices his shoulder relax alit and she knew he felt guilty, but that was the truth.

"But do you think we could-" But was stopped as Serena stood up and looked at him.

"No I don't want to be a couple again Dare, I told you-" But she was stopped by Darien as he stood up and held his hands up showing her to stop.

"Not like that." He said "But what would you say if we start as…friends." She saw him cringle at the word, she couldn't help but smile slightly, but a pain went through her, he was willing to start again, which she knew she didn't want. Before she could answer footsteps came towards them.

**.-+-.**

_Again I am truly sorry for not updating and for the short chapter, like I said school just decided to jump in : :L but I promise the next time the chapter will be more interesting and more longer but it might take a few weeks._

_Anyway hope you like it. Review please._

_Traa for now!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Is It Too Late?**

**Chapter posted: Friday 23 April 2O1O**

**Time: 6:03pm (UK Time)**

**(: thought I might just add it on :P**

_Tada here is the next chapter hope you like it, still busy im afraid -.- _

_Anyway review and if you have any idea's im willing to read them._

_Disclaimer: .. dontt ownn Sailor Moon._

_

* * *

  
_

**.-+-.**

Chapter Thirteen

**Serena's POV**

She looked at the intruder, and frowned a little, she let out a quiet sigh of frustration that could only be heard from her and Tuxedo Mask. _This can't be good_ Comet thought as she saw the Sailor approach them with each step she took the more anger was shown into the Sailor's face. Before she finally stopped with her hand forming a fist shape. Serena raised an eye-brow at her, but said nothing.

"What are you doing here!?" Sailor Mars yelled keeping her eyes towards Tuxedo Mask who looked at her, but before he could say something, Mars beat him to it.

"I know!" This made Comet snicker to herself; _she hasn't changed a bit… well not unitarily _Serena thought

"How could you turn your back to your own teammates?" Mars yelled and pointed towards the glaring Comet. Comet shooked her head and let out another sigh of frustration, she just wanted this night to just be over! She looked at the corner of her eye and saw Tuxedo Mask who stood there and sneaking glances towards Comet. Comet then looked back at Mars and tipped her head slightly to the side, this little movement made Mars divert her attention towards her.

"Are you the new leader of the Sailor Scouts?" But Mars didn't answer, she looked taken back but said nothing instead she looked back at Tuxedo Mask ignoring Comet.

"She could be working for the enemy!" Mars continued "We work as a team we don't turn our back on one another, we solve things together!"

Fire was burning deep within Comet. _How dare she say such thing after what she had done to be two years ago!_ Comet thought with full of bitterness and anger. She would have thought Mars would learn something while she was gone; instead she gained something even more. _Screw being nice!_

"What about _your princess_!" Comet yelled fiercely towards Mars "Last time I checked _you _did turn your back on her; she _was_ also your friend, princess and your leader." After saying those words, Comet had thought she saw a glint of guilty in Mars eyes but shook the thought out of her head.

"She isn't here, so that doesn't count." Mars whispered to her with anger within them

"What makes you sure she wouldn't return?"

"Because she never does!" Mars yelled "She was always the one who runs away from simple things eats a lot and complains!" This made Comet let out a snort

"You judge people on what they look like from the outside." Comet looked at Mars with a hint of surprise; she was actually listening, taking this opportunity she decided to continue

"You don't know her at all do you; you don't understand her life you judge people on how they look from the outside rather not from the inside that is why you weren't picked as leader even from the beginning of time."

That seemed like the last straw for Mars, but Comet didn't say anything, she knew completely well that she would snap after she had said those words to her, but she had to it was the truth after all. The next thing she knew was an attack coming towards her, whom she dodged, and gave, mars a sharp look, before dodging another attack

"Mars cut it out!"

The two surprise Sailor's, and Tuxedo Mask looked at the intruder, who was none other than Jupiter, Mars slowly lowered her arms, stunned at what her teammate had just said to her. Comet on the other hand, didn't look at Jupiter instead she looked at Mars until her arms were down at her side, and then finally she looked at Jupiter and raised an eye-brow. Jupiter walked up to Mars, but without giving Comet a wink. This made Comet's eye widen in surprise, but a small smile danced across her lips.

Jupiter turned her attention back towards Mars, who stood with her arms across her chest waiting for her to explain what was going on.

"Mars-"

"Don't tell me you're taking her side aswell!"

**Jupiter's POV**

She didn't know what to say. Of course she was going to take Comet's side, she was after all their princess and dear friend, she looked at the corner of her eye to see Comet, shaking her head, Jupiter sighed softly and looked back at Mars.

"Mars control your anger…" Jupiter whispered so that only Mars could hear "We don't want to have to relive another one of those…problems."

She looked at Mars who had her head bowed down in a shameful matter; she saw her shoulder relax a little, Mars looked back at Jupiter who was waiting for her answer. Mars said nothing but nodded a goodbye and turned around and continued her way towards her respected home. She suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her, but didn't turn away.

**Comet's POV**

Watching Mars retreat like that made her ponder what had Jupiter said to her to make the scout retreat, but her thoughts were stopped as she saw Jupiter turned around and faced her, but neither of them moved after that. She unfolded her arms slowly and walked towards the Scout of Lighting. At the corner of her eye she could also see Tuxedo Mask doing the same thing, but she turned her attention back towards Jupiter.

"How did you know who I was?"

"The other night." She saw Jupiter smile this made Comet even more confused "After Tuxedo Mask had said she was injured, I pondered on that blunt response he had after Venuses question when she had ask if she was alright, when I looked up towards the moon I finally realized what he had meant…" She trailed off, and looked Comet straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry Sere…" This caught Comet by surprise not expecting that. "I know you have been always there for us and the team, and we were not there most of the time, I should have been there for you… you keep the team together, we all might not get along but you were the one who always picked us up… you had every right to tell us that during our last conver- well yours and Mars conversation… im sorry I just realized this now." She still held her eyes on Comet who looked back at her blankly

Comet didn't know what to say, she knew what Jupiter had said was true, but she could not stay mad at them even though she wanted to, she wasn't that type of person, but suddenly something hit her. _Would I turn back into that naïve girl I was before…_ she thought to herself, she looked at the corner of her eye to see Tuxedo Mask also looking at her waiting for her response, but after a few moments he nodded slightly with a smile. The smile that meant everything will be OK, she couldn't help but give a true and genuine smile for the first time she had encounter the Scouts and him.

"Jupiter…" Comet started earning Jupiter's attention "I…forgive you."

Suddenly Jupiter's eyes went wide open, surprise at what Comet had said, she had thought that she would not be forgiven easily and had to earn her trust, she smiled back and hugged her friend, who hesitated and suddenly hugged back.

"But…" Comet started as they pulled apart, this made Jupiter look at her questionably "You cannot tell the other Scouts about this or my identity if they found out…" Comet trailed off, she didn't know what to say at that point she knew if the Scouts found out she would be in so much trouble than she is right now. Jupiter nodded her head in understandment what she was about to say.

"Don't worry about it!" Jupiter said with happiness

Suddenly a cough interrupted her thoughts she turned around with her arms across her chest, and raised an eye-brow at Tuxedo Mask who stood there with a blank expression, but to her she could see right through it.

"Do I get an answer?" He asked as he walked slowly up to her, and looked down at her, this made Comet's head dizzy, they were so close that they looked like they were about to kiss. Comet shooked her thoughts out of her head, and looked at him until it finally dawned onto her what he was about. She hadn't answered his question, before they where rudely interrupted by a fired up Mars. Should she give him a chance to start again what he had broken? Or should she let him go… she knew she couldn't let him go no matter how hard she tried. She sighed softly and took a step back, looking at his hurt eyes as she stepped away. His eyes were filled with surprise, desperate and hurt before he could say anything Comet stopped him.

"Fine, but you will only get this chance, and that's it."

**Tuxedo Mask's POV**

He couldn't believe what she had just said. She was willing to give him a second chance to prove himself; he couldn't help but smile at her answer. He would make things right, suddenly something dawned into him, they would start from the beginning, as friends, hopefully he could change her mind about that aswell. He walked up to her and was about to hug her, but was stopped as she stretched her hand out, he sighed to himself and pulled out his hand to shake hers. This little contact made him feel more alive than before, the feeling of her hand with his was making him want more than just a handshake, but knew that was what she wanted…right?

"Sailor Comet!" A voice rang into his ears he turned around and saw the Sailor Daylight stomping her way towards them while a relaxed Midnight trailing behind her. "You are in so much trouble young lady!"

He felt his hand turn cold as he saw Comet's hand pulling away from his, this made him frown not wanting to let go but knew they had to. He turned his attention back at the two warriors who seemed walked up to Comet

**Normal POV**

"What are you doing out here!?" Sailor Daylight screamed at her princess, while the princess looked at Midnight who shrugged his shoulder, with a smirk played across his lips.

"Went out and survey the city as usual."

"Didn't we tell you not to?"

"Yea but did you think I would listen."

"Yes I did."

"Well as you can see I didn't."

That made Daylight stomp her foot and looked at the smirking princess as she finally won the argument, she took a couple of deep breath and looked back at her.

"You're lucky you're safe with… them?"

Comet looked behind her and turned back at the two warriors in front of her and nodded.

"We worked everything out and don't worry, they wont tell anyone." She smiled this made Daylight and Midnight look at her, but slowly nodded their heads as the information sunk into them. Midnight walked up to Tuxedo Mask, who looked at him oddly.

"Do you remember me yet?" He asked with a smirk, Tuxedo Mask looked at him oddly and shooked his head this made Midnight smirk fall into a small sad smile and walked back up to Comet's side.

"I know you have loads of questions Jupiter but maybe I can answer them another time." Comet said sweetly, Jupiter smiled at her and nodded and waved her hands and jumped away to her respected home. Tuxedo Mask then walked up to Comet and smiled.

"See you later Sere!" He stretched out his hand and shooked her hand, smiling and did the same as Jupiter.

Comet turned her attention back towards Daylight and Midnight and nodded as they disappeared into thin air.

**

* * *

.-+-.**

_**My days it's the weekend! Wahoo! So what you think? Next chapter might be up next Saturday… hopefully :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Is It Too Late?**

_So sorry that I did not keep my promise on putting this chapter up on Saturday, still busy im afraid I thought I had everything done but darn it somehow the coursework just decided to make an entrance once again. _

_So here is the chapter!_

_Review pleasee (:_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

**.-+-.**

Chapter Fourteen

**Serena's POV**

She let out a load groan of annoyance, she rolled and faced the wall trying to get back to sleep, but the person would not let her, instead she found herself cold this made Serena sit up and looked at Amber and give her a murderous look, while Amber stood there holding her blanket with a playful smirk. Serena examined what she was wearing and raised an eyebrow at her. She wore a dark mini jean skirt, with a chain; she also wore a yellow V shape top with white top underneath not allowing any cleavage to show.

"Good Morning Sere!" She said cheerfully as she pulled the blinds open, letting the bright light to enter their room.

"Go to hell!" With that she fell back in bed and pulled her legs trying to at least keep some warmth after Amber had taken her blanket. She suddenly felt weight on her bed and was being tapped non-stop.

"Come on Sere!" Amber exclaimed as kept on poking her friend. "It's a lovely day today!"

Serena frowned, wondering what her friend wanted, she never was this cheerful unless she wanted something, and it was so out of character. She sighed softly and sat up and looked at Amber in the eye, who smiled innocently.

"Alright Amber." Serena started "What are you up to?" This made Amber's jaw drop, not knowing her friend could think she was up to something...

"Serena you hurt me deep my dear friend." She said with a pretend hurt in her voice but her eyes were dancing with happiness and mischief.

"Amber…" Serena said in a low voice, she was not in the mood for jokes early in the morning.

"Alright Alright." Amber sighed "Well remember when we first arrived here, you promised us something." She said in a childish act and voice.

Serena looked at her oddly while trying to remember what she had promised them when they arrived here. Suddenly it dawned onto her what she had meant, she couldn't help but sigh.

"Amber what would the guys say? You know how they dislike the idea of it." Serena said knowing that she was going to say yes anyway, but she needed Amber to persuade her to let them go.

"Sere we won't only go for the girl's benefit we are also going for the guy's aswell." This made Serena look at her with confusion waiting for her to continue and explain. "We are going to shop for our things ready for the competitions and all; if we want to win this we can look around in the shops and try to find accessories for our uniform in the competition and we need to get something for the masquerade ball that my uncle invite us in."

Serena looks at Amber with a blank face, while she had a triumphant smile across her lips. _She's good I got to give her that._ Serena thought with a smirk, but then grumbled knowing that it was also to get her out of the bed and hurry up. If she knew Amber well, she would make her get out of bed even by dragging her out of it, which she didn't want to repeat. She slowly stood up and stretched herself and relaxed her body, which made her body weak so she fell back onto her warm bed that she was soon going to abandon.

"Come on Sere!" Amber moaned in annoyance "You promised me shopping and I will go shopping even if it means dragging you out of this hotel in your pajamas." Serena rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Millions of thoughts came to her as she changed out of her pajamas and something casual. Firstly it was about last nights event, which took her by surprise, she had wanted to know what had Lita whispered to Rei, which she hoped would be answered very soon, and then the image of Darien with pleading eyes for another chance to correct his mistake was not a surprise since she knew she would give in sooner or later. She finally stood up and examined herself in the mirror. She wore white plain sandals with an anklet on her right leg, she wore a mini jean short that showed her long legs, she decided to wear a plain sleeveless white top with a jean jacket, turning to her side she looked at herself and smiled, and walked out of the bathroom.

She looked around the room and saw that her roommates were wide awake and were texting non-stop, she would guess that they had this all planned out when she had her back turned, then a thought came to her as she looked at them.

"Do you guys even have money?"

The girls stopped what they were doing and looked at Serena with a smile across their face.

"Of course!" Natasha jumped out of the bed landing on her feet "You wouldn't think we would come here and bring no money did you? And even if we didn't bring any we can always ask the guys, they can't say no to us." She grinned, while Serena snorted.

"Well then!" Claire did the same action as Natasha but this time instead of facing Serena she turned around towards the greenish door. "Off we go, the guys are waiting for us downstairs, and don't tell them were going shopping if they did pfft! You would be in so much trouble Sere." And walked out the door followed by a screaming Serena.

**.-+-.**

As they finally approach the rest of the group who stood in the middle of the lobby waiting for them. Once they finally saw their choreographer and friend they gave her a pout with mixed glare, while she only shrugs.

"Serena please!" Adam begged "You know how much we dislike this idea."

"I'm sorry Adam, but I promised them, and plus we need some accessories for the competitions and for the ball that me, Amber and Neil are going to."

"But we don't have to go; we could just list what we wanted and give it to you."

Serena didn't say anything she wasn't expecting that kind of answer, from him or from the guys, she looked at the corner of her eye and had spotted Amber approaching them.

"Look you are coming with us no matter what, I don't want to hear any complaints, arguments and I don't want any of you running off or I swear I will shove all the clothes we had bought and shove it up your-"

"Amber Louise Churcher!" Serena snapped her friend's outburst with shock-ness in her voice. They knew Amber would say something like that, but never in public unless it was necessary. She shook her head lightly and looked back at the guys who were trembling, but nodded in understandment, still afraid of Amber's outburst; it was both embarrassment and scary.

"Good." Amber's cheerfulness came back as she clapped her hands together and linked her arms with the two girls next to her, who giggled, and soon the girls walked out of the hotel, but Serena stayed and looked at the guys, who had not moved from the spot.

"Sorry guys but like I said we need to, and don't worry Amber wont do that…unless you disobey her that is." She turned around and walked away, after a few seconds the guys rushed out of the hotel following their chorographer.

(A/N: I'm going to use some England shops… I think)

They went from one shop to another; the place was full of displays as they walked by each shop. There were so many that it would be so easy to get lost with the people running around trying to reach the next store they were heading. Serena raised an eyebrow as they saw the shops around them, she looked towards her left and saw 'River Island' and to her right she saw 'Outfit'. She frowned even more, the displays they held was beautiful and original, not knowing which shop to go first she turned around and saw the girls squeal while trying to drag the boys to the nearest store, she shooked her head slightly, she tried to grab their attention when they weren't still listening to her she made a load whistle to grab their attention.

"Guys why don't we go round in small groups mixed boys and girls and split up, it might be easier like that, since we are a big group and we might help each other on what to wear."

She looked at the group who seemed to like that plan, even some boys nodded in her suggestion.

"Ok." She slid her phone and looked at the time 9:00am. "Why don't we meet here after six hours, then we will grab something to eat, will that be enough time?" Again the group nodded, and soon separated into smaller groups, and went to different stores. Serena looked around trying to memorize who was with whom; she finally looked at the two people in front of her who were Neil, and Amber

She looked between the two of them hoping that they know which shop they would like to venture out first. Amber was the first one to swing her arms with Serena and drag her towards Outfit, followed by a frowning Neil.

They took turns making a catwalk as they showed off their clothes that they had picked. Serena gave out a sigh of relief as she dropped herself on the bench waiting for the rest of her fellow dancers. _Never did so much shopping in my life!_ She thought to herself, she looked to her side and saw Neil, and Amber sat on the bench leaning back and their legs stretched in front of them. She suddenly heard laughter from a distance; she turned her head and saw and frowned a little as she saw two figures approaching her. She turned her head hoping she would not be caught staring at them, or hoping that they did not see her, she just wanted a rest for at least one day, was that too much to ask?

"Serena is that you?" Serena sighed as her hope of not being seen disappeared she turned her head and tilted her head slightly with a questionable look marked across her face.

"Of course it is." Serena shooked her head at the obvious questions and looked at the two in front of her.

"I thought you would be in practise today?" Lita asked as she took a seat next to her, Serena looked at her oddly before smiling.

"We were meant to, but we had to get some new clothes for our competitions." Serena replied she looked at the corner of her eye and saw Amber giving her a frown; she looked back at Lita who seemed to be waiting for her to say something else.

"So what about you guys?"

"Oh!" Mina said snapping out of her thoughts "We were going to buy some dresses, apparently there is going to be a masquerade ball, and we were invited." She said with a girlish squeal, this made Serena raise an eyebrow towards her, but a smile danced across her lips.

"So who else is going?" Serena asked she wanted to be certain who were going to this ball and be at least prepared.

"Oh all of us silly." Mina giggled "Me, Lita, Ami, Rei, and Darien and…" Mina trailed off muttering something.

"And?" Serena asked she wanted to know who the sixth person who would be going aswell was.

"Charlotte." Mina mumbled, while Lita glared at the name, this made Serena look at them oddly hoping that they would tell her what was going on, she hoped that nothing was going on with her Darien and this girl._ Why do you care? If she was his…_ Serena shooked her head trying to get an image of her Darien and Charlotte.

"Would you ever consider… forgiving me Sere?" Mina asked looking straight in her eyes with a glint of hope. Serena stared at her for a moment waiting if she would say more words, but none came. She thought about it for a second. She knew her and Mina were really close, they always got along, she didn't know why she accused her of not being there, she was always there. She was like a sister to her, she tells her everything minus Lita, and another chance wont kill anyone would it?

"Of course!"

Mina looked at her with a big smile, and squealed hugging her princess, in gladness that she had accepted her apology, something clicked in her head suddenly she slowly pulled away from the hug and looked at Mina straight in the eye.

"Mina im not Sailor Moon anymore." Serena whispered in a dead serious toned voiced, before she could continue Mina waved her hand to stop and let her talk.

"I know." Mina smiled "Your eyes gave you away; they were always full of determination, and don't worry I wont tell a living soul." Mina winked this made Serena chuckle lightly.

Suddenly a beeping came from her necklace she looked down and brought it up towards her face and frowned a little before looking at the two Sailors in front of her who nodded, knowing where this was going, she turned around to see the other two guardians standing right behind her. Amber had her arms across her chest, while Neil was leaning to his side with a smirk across his face, Mina looked at them oddly before her eyes widen and nodded towards them and turned back towards Serena.

"What do you say we make a surprise entrance?" Lita winked at them

* * *

**.-+-.**

_Tada! Wow fingers are killing me man! . anyway whatcha think? Free on listening/reading your ideas!_

_Review!_

_Next chapter might not be up for a while just to give you a heads up!_


	15. Chapter 15

Is It Too Late?

_So sorry I haven't been updating but I was working on the masquerade ball and finding the right gown/dress for them and once I had found them it took ages for me trying to explain how it looked like, mix that with this chapter and school work and all, here is the chapter that you have been waiting for. _

Disclaimer: _Echo12388_ does not own **Sailor Moon**.

* * *

.-+-.

Chapter 15

**Ami's POV**

She frowned at the problem once again. Physics was one of the subjects she had struggled with even from the beginning, people may think she had it easy, but in truth she never did. She scribbled the answer she had gotten and started from the beginning once again. _Isotopes are… um…_ Ami thought in frustration, she knew this off by heart, but it seemed to slip out of her mind every few minutes. Finally she gave up and closed her book and rolled onto her back looking up at her cream blue ceiling. Trying to stir her mind out of the horrible subject, she started to think of the night Serena had left them. She had been quiet upset about it, she knew she had problems with them but couldn't she have told them before she had left? But instead she told them once Rei confronted her. She was also surprise that she was in one of the most famous dance group; she had doubted she would ever achieve this, but she was always full of surprises, especially how her attitude changed from being shy and turning it round to out spoken, but was still truthful as before.

_Flashback_

_She went through the shelves trying to find the right book to study, but so far nothing had come up, but kept on going. She stopped and looked around trying to find any clues to where the section was, she knew it was around here, and she had went around this place three times already and still nothing. She looked around again and stopped, something had caught her eye, her eyes widen in surprise, she wasn't expecting her here of all places. She saw her on the computer with her back turned to her. She walked a bit closer trying to see what she was doing, she finally say what she was searching which was a list of groups who was in the dance competitions. She then saw her add another tab and searched for some dance moves. She didn't know whether to leave her alone or approach her and try to make a conversation. Deciding not to interrupt her from her research or what she was working on she walked off trying to find that particular book._

_After an hour or so she finally gave up and sat to the nearest table and sat on the chair that accompanied it, she grabbed the nearest book that she had picked out which was a Chemistry book. She suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her, but she ignored it and carried on reading._

"_Ami you really need to read something else rather than those crappy books." Ami's eyes widen at the voice, she looked up form her book and was met with Serena's eyes, she examined her face which had matured over the period of time, she also held a disgusted look casting it towards her book. Ami looked down at her book and looked back at Serena waiting for her answer, she only shook her head._

"_You never did like reading school books or anything that is related, you never change." She chuckled lightly, but when she looked at Serena's face which darkened, making Ami shuddered she didn't mean it the wrong way and was about to tell her that but was stopped._

"_What makes you think I didn't change after so long?" she said with her blue eyes darting towards her._

"_I didn't mean it like that-"_

"_Course you didn't…" She snorted she was about to say something else but something stopped her; she looked at Ami with her eyes still dark._

"_You need to take breaks Ami…" Ami was about to say something but Serena stopped her "School might be important to you right now and achieving your dream of become a doctor, but sometimes you need a little break from all that or your head might explode." _

_Ami didn't know whether she was being serious or joking at the last part, she felt her lips tug for a slight smile, which Serena returned shortly._

"_See you round Emz." And was about to walk off until she stopped and turned her attention back towards Ami who looked at her questionably. "Here I thought you might like this." She walked forward towards Ami dropped a cream book onto the table that was in front of Ami who looked at it oddly. She slowly reached her hands towards it and grabbed the book slowly before her eyes widen, she looked back at Serena to ask how did she get this book and thank her for it, but she was not there anymore._

_She looked back at the book and frowned. How did she know I was looking for this book? But shooked her head lightly, she was full of surprises._

_End of Flash Back_

She rolled again as the memory ended. She had always thought Serena was something, but never knew what, she saw her as a shy and… different kind of person, she always spoke what she thought was right, she never judged people from the outside but from the inside, she always gave people a chance… _but things change_ she thought to herself. Serena wasn't herself anymore, not the kind of girl who would be found eating all the time, or whining, no she had changed over the last two years she had seen her. She suddenly started to think who could the mysterious three who just appeared over the last month, she frowned at the thought.

_They came after we meet up with Serena and her friends, is it possible that they might be… _

_But if they are wouldn't they have told you?_

_Yea but if you remember she had an outburst on the day you saw her._

_Maybe she just didn't want you guys to know_

_Because you treated her badly, if I was her I would have done the same thing._

She stopped as the last sentence her mind said to her. Would she have done the same? If they had treated her properly she would still be here with them having the time of their lives even though troubles are around the corner?

Suddenly her communicator started to beep, making her stop her train of thoughts and picked it up, she frowned as she saw Rei.

"Ami Youma at the city centre!" With that the screen turned black. She frowned even more since Serena had left Rei had been acting different, she used to be full of life before, then after Serena had left she had tried to act as if nothings wrong but since the attack… she had grown more serious and cold towards them. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and looked ran out of the house making her way towards the city centre.

.-+-.

**Serena's POV**

They turned to a corner where they could transform, she looked at the corner of her eye and saw her old friends and her new friends trailing right behind her with determined look, she couldn't help but smile softly, boy has she missed working with her old Scouts. She finally stopped as they reached a dead end and turned her attention towards the guardians and the Scouts, who nodded.

.-+-.

**Rei's POV**

She dodged another attack. Why couldn't they go at least one day without an attack? She glared at the Youma who looked at her with a playful smirk, a smirk that she had seen way too many times. She stood up and sent her own attack towards the Youma who dodged it. She let out a sigh of frustration, and jumped to the side trying to attack again; while she was doing this she kept her eyes open for any familiar Scouts to help her out, but so fat none came. _I guess it's just me_ She thought frustrated, she was so lost in her thought that she did not see the attack coming towards her, she turned her head with eyes wide open in fear, the next thing she knew was she had been chucked to the nearest thing which a store. She let out a load groan as the pain went through her body, she opened one eye trying to catch an image of what she had hit, but everything seemed to be just a blur to her. She cursed herself for letting herself be distracted so easily.

As she tried to stand up her she let out a load scream of pain, she tried yet again to open her eyes but still nothing, she suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her, she was about to attack until she heard her Scout name being called, she let out a sigh of relief.

She suddenly felt herself being lifted up, and was settled to what seemed to her was a sofa, she saw figures hovering her until one of the figures disappeared followed by another two.

**Serena's POV**

Her eyes fired up with hate and anger, even though she felt they had mistreated her, it don't mean she couldn't care for them anymore; they were and always are her Scouts, and perhaps friends. She turned away and looked at the Youma who danced with happiness, more anger came into her, she glared at the Youma who froze and looked at her with an evil smirk, before running out of the shops as if its work had been finished.

That slight movement made her alert and ran after the running Youma, her name being called out, but did not care, she could see two figures running after her, but she did not turn around afraid of losing sight of the Youma, who already seemed so far from her reach, but will not give up.

She saw the Youma stop turning her head left and right, picking a way to escape from her rage. Comet smirked to herself knowing, that both of the directions she was looking at are both dead ends. Suddenly the Youma turned right, which made Comet stopped and looked up to see a building above her, she did a high jump, landing on the building and made her way towards the Youma's direction. As she saw the dead end she could feel herself feel more determined to destroy the Youma. She made a jump landing in front of the Youma who looked at her with surprise, before it could turn around and escape, Comet gave a high kick making the Youma fall on one knee. Before the Youma could stand up Comet grabbed the Youma by the throat slamming the enemy against the concrete wall, before chucking to the side as if it was some trash.

Her eyes still filled with anger, she could hear her name being called yet again, but ignored them, keeping her eyes on the Youma who was trying to stand up, she slowly walked towards the Youma. Once she was in front of the enemy who was lying on its side, she stood still not making a move, the Youma looked into her eyes which made the Youma crawl back frightened, she gave out confusing look at the Youma, before another movement was made, she felt herself being turned around facing Tuxedo Mask who looked at her with shock written all over his face, she looked at him with confusion

She notices him take a huge breath, while she waited for him to say something.

"Sere…" He said shakily "You're eyes…"

* * *

.-+-.

_So sorry I haven't been updating. I wont be able to update until half term arrives which is two weeks from now, so I guess you wont have to wait that long :/ anyway review drop down some ideas!_

_Taraa _


	16. Chapter 16

Is It Too Late?

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon If I Did I Would Have Made A Wedding Episode_

_

* * *

_

.-+-.

Chapter Sixteen

**Daylight's POV**

She could clearly see Tuxedo Mask having a huge debate whether to tell her what was going on or not, for she didn't know either. Her princess's eyes were… blood shot red that was filled with fury but her face was calm. This made her feel confused and worried; questions kept popping in her head one after another. She tried to stir her mind away from the topic but somehow couldn't.

"What about my eyes?" Comet asked breaking Daylight's thought as she turned her attention back towards her princess and the prince who still didn't say anything, suddenly something caught her attention, and she slowly walked towards them getting Comet's attention but not Tuxedo Mask.

"We have to go." She could see Comet protest but beat her to it "Look its way too public and we don't want anyone to eavesdrop on us." She said with a finally toned voice hoping Comet won't say anything. Seeing that she nodded her head slowly she turned her attention on Tuxedo Mask who still had his back towards her, probably still looking at Comets eyes. She shook her head lightly and grabbed Comets hand and made jumped to the top of the building, continuing their way back to their fellow guardian and Scouts. She could see at the corner of her eye Tuxedo Mask was not far behind. Her mind went back on what had she had seen. Why did Comets eyes turned red? Was it part of her new transformation? What are they going to do now? Question after question came in. she stopped and looked around, she was so lost in her own little thought she had forgotten the way back, she turned towards Comet who titled her head slightly signally Daylight to follow her.

She nodded her head and let her lead the way and soon followed. She saw another figure beside her, knowing that he was going to ask her questions any minute.

"Do you have any idea why her eyes change that moment?" He asked as they leaped side by side making sure that they kept their voices low and following Comet.

"If I did I would have told you earlier." She stopped "No. I'm wondering if that was part of her new transformation, or something." She could hear him hum a little.

"What are we going to do?"

"We discuss this with the other Scouts and Midnight."

**Midnight's POV**

_Where are they?_ He thought to himself as he paced back and forth. Finally he stopped and looked at the group who stayed behind. Mars had her head on Jupiter's lap while Ami examines the fallen Scout; Venus was sat beside Mercury, and was holding Mars's hand. He turned around hoping to catch a glimpse of the trio, but so far nothing came into his view. He paced back and forth once again hoping to clear his mind.

"Would you stop pacing and at least help."

He turned around and looked at Mercury who had her head turned to look at him, her eyes was filled with different emotion. He moved his eyes to look at the other Scouts who looked at him with pleading eyes hoping he can do something, he walked towards them slowly and looked down at the Sailor who didn't stop bleeding. He bent down looking at the wound on her stomach which was filled with clothes hoping to slow down the blood.

"Can't you do something?"

Before he could reply he turned around and found the rest of the group running towards them, not wanting to waste time he stood up and grabbed Daylights wrist and dragged her to Mars, he looked straight at Daylights eye hoping she would understand what he was trying to tell her. She nodded in understandment; she brought both of her hands out and placed them on Mars's stomach and closed her eyes, as soon as she does her hands started to sparkle orange.

**Comets POV**

She watched from the distance as her guardians and her Scouts surrounds Mars. She couldn't help but blame this all on herself. If she would have arrived sooner, they wouldn't have been in this state, Mars would be okay, and the Youma would not have gotten away. Which led to another point, why had the Youma and her two companions looked at her with worry? She knew that it had to be a big deal if they looked at her like that. Before she could think any further a gasp escaped her Scouts lips. She turned her attention towards them. Mars sat up looking around in confused matter, while the other Scouts hugged her. She felt a pain of sadness, she wanted to walk over there and give her a hug aswell, but knew it will only lead to more questioning, she looked behind Mars and found her guardians walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Mars asked. Comet did not reply she just couldn't after what just happened; she looked at the other Sailors hoping for any of them to reply to Mars's question.

"She came here to help us." Venus replied as she stood up, Mars gave her a confused looked wanting her to continue.

"Look she is not bad as you think she is." Venus continued. "If they had not came you would be…" Venus trailed off; Mars looked between Comet and her guardians before standing up.

"In that case." She slowly walked towards Comet. "Thank you." She gave a small smile which Comet gladly returned.

"But this does not mean we are friends." She continued.

Comet could not help but give out another quick smile, trust Mars to show her sensitive side then going back to her old self, but that's what she liked about her, she was always determined. She gave a quick nod towards her before turning her attention towards her guardians. She titled her head slightly towards the door hoping they would understand what she meant, which they did. They gave a quick goodbye to them before running out of the shop.

**? POV**

She looked at her long mirror, showing the scene that had taken place between the Youma and Comet, and the fight between Mars and Her Youma. She loved toying with peoples feelings especially if they cared for each other dearly.

But what caught her eye the most was the mysterious guy in the Tuxedo. She touched her mirror; she traced the outline of his face with her finger tips. She could not help but imagine him ruling beside her. She turned around and walked towards her throne room.

"Emerald!" She yelled with that the lady appeared right in front her.

"Yes mi-lady?"

"I have a little assignment for you." She gave out an evil smirk before whispering her plans to Emerald who smirked aswell, before disappearing.

She walked towards her throne, and crossed her legs. _Life can't get any better_ She thought and gave out a bitterly laugh that echoed around her palace.

* * *

.-+-.

_Sorry it's a short chapter I just done it today, don't worry the next one would be much longer and hopefully Mars and Mercury would find out who Comet is. And guess what!_

_IT'S THE HALF TERM! (: _x]

_This means I get more time doing this story than I did before. :D_

_So anyway TADA! Please review_

_Taraa for now (:_


	17. Chapter 17

**Is It Too Late?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own this story! x]

_I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy with lately but here you go!_

_

* * *

_

.-+-.

Chapter Eighteen

**Darien's POV**

"How's Rei?" Neil asked him.

He suggested that Neil and him should at least get to know each other, and hopefully understand what he was in his past life. They had decided to take a walk around the city, and showing him around, at the same time hoping if he could give him some advice on Serena. Suddenly he noticed that he had not answered Neil's question.

"She's getting better." Darien responded he was about to say more but decided not to, instead he changed the topic.

"Who are you exactly from my past?"

This question made Neil stops his track and looked at Darien, he could feel a thick tension between them, but did not say anything. Darien studied his face expression hoping to get some hints, but he kept a blank mask. After what seemed like an hour he walked pass Darien with his head lowered.

"Come on." Neil stopped but did not turn around "Amber told me we have a meeting about something important." With that he continued on walking.

**Neil's POV**

Memories filled his head about his past life with Darien, how could he explain this. Serena had told him that Darien did not remember every single detail of his past self; he wanted Darien to find it on his own. But he knew he would have to give him a little push. He chuckled at one memory.

_Flash Back_

_He pushed the two midnight blue doors open and looked around. He had just finished his talk with his mother and father about him being the Moon princess's personal guard along with his dear friend Christine. He could not wait to tell his younger brother about this. He looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of the young prince. He turned a corner hoping to see him at his usual spot but no sign. He turned around and gasps._

"_Christine don't scare me like that."_

"_Oh my goodness!" Christine gasp in a dramatic way making Neil look at her confused "I made the moon princess's guard scared, what would your father say."_

_She made a tut noise while shaking her head, in disapproval; this made Neil feel a bit uncomfortable he looked away and puffing his chest show that her little remark did nothing to him._

"_Have you seen Endymion?" He asked changing to topic_

"_Yea he just left about five minutes ago to meet the Moon Princess." She shrugged in reply. He nodded and went to the teleporting room. Once he had arrived on the Moon where the princess lived he looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Finally he spotted his brother hiding behind one of the silvered pillars. Neil looked confused for a second until laughter was heard he turned his attention away from Endymion and looked ahead to see the young princess twirling around. He could feel his lips turn into a slight grin knowing what his younger brother was thinking at that point he decided to make his appearance known, instead of walking towards Endymion he walked pass him and walked straight up to princess Serenity, who stopped twirling around and looked at him with a smile._

"_Hello Mi-lady." He bowed he looked at the corner of her eye and spotted Endymion still looking at them._

"_Oh please none of that just call me Serenity." She stretched out her hand which he gladly took into his own and kissed her knuckles, making her blush lightly._

"_Ah dear brother what are you doing here?"_

_He turned around and saw his younger brother glaring at the linked hands; he pretended to think of his reason to be here and smiled._

"_I'm here to tell Princess-"_

"_Just Serenity."_

"_Serenity that her Mother had asked our dear parents that I will be her guardian along side Christine-"_

"_What about the Scouts?" Endymion asked "I thought they were enough?"_

"_Ah but that does not mean she cannot have anymore people to protect her, especially with the danger that is larking about." He responded calmly._

_End of Flash Back_

He couldn't help but chuckle lightly, after that day Endymion started to ask him questions if he was trying to be with _his _princess. Darien's past self also thought that they were competing for her heart, he tried to persuade to Endymion that they were nothing more than friends, and that if he did feel that way he would have asked ages ago. His past self was pretty stubborn.

_You know exactly how to work it babe-a _

_Yea when you are shaking that ass on me_

_Hold up _

_Let me take a picture make sure you smile_

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it, while looking ahead making sure he knew where they were going, _yea boys can also multi-task _he thought to himself with a grin.

"Hey Amber – Yea were on our way there now – maybe just a couple of minutes – Ok but don't you think she might want to know about this? – Fine but if she finds out im blaming you." With that slid the phone close and sighed he turned his attention to Darien who was in his own world. _Maybe thinking about Serena… _He thought, feeling an awkward moment he started to ask Darien something that had been bothering him.

"Who is Charlotte?" Darien looked at him and turned his attention back on the street that they were about to cross.

"Close friend of mine."

Neil waited for him to say more words but nothing came. He wondered if that was all, if they are just friends, or maybe more. He saw the expression that Serena gave once they heard Lita say Charlotte. Serena's eyes were filled with worry and jealousy. He probably might ask again another time; right now they need to meet Amber at Darien's place.

**Serena's POV**

"Five, Six, Seven Eight…"

Once she counted the beats the group started to dance along, they had been practicing for the last two days they only had a few more weeks till the competitions, and all they need to do was just go over the dance steps and hopefully get some of the mistakes and make it right. On one of the steps she turned around to study the group she scanned them hoping everybody kept focus. She turned around again and started to dance. As the song ended they stood in their poses looking at the mirror in front of them, Serena dropped one of her hands that was stretched up and turned around huff and out of breath.

"Alright everybody, take ten." Everybody huffed walking to their the other side of the room grabbing their cold drinks, some of them laid on the floor trying to relax their bodies, while some opened the balcony and walked out to get some fresh air.

Serena walked to her bag and tried to fish her phone out. Once she found it she dialed a number she knew fully well and looked at the clock above the long mirrors. She waited for the person to pick up. After a few rings some one finally picked up.

"Amber when are you finishing with your family business? - Well let see we only have a few weeks left till the competition not to mention the masquerade ball is two nights away and we need to sort it out. – Ok oh and tell Neil the next time he ditches me without and notice he will be in big trouble – Yea whatever see you guys tonight at the park."

She shut her phone and dropped it back into her bag. She went up to the radio that they had bought and looked through the radio stations that were available (Using some UK ones). After a few minutes searching for the right one she stuck with Kiss 101, and turned up the volume.

She looked up and noticed that their break was over, she turned around looking at the group, who was now relaxed, the people who were outside came back inside and was sat on the floor with their legs stretched out and their backs against the wall. She looked at the clock once again and decided a few more minutes won't hurt.

After a few more minutes she called the group back together and started their routine from the top.

**Amber's POV**

They sat round Darien's table talking about the latest news, mostly about the Youma attacks and what they might be after, they did brought up about what happened to Serena which none of them had a clue either. She decided perhaps she should do some research later, right now they need to find what the enemies want and why do they want it. They had a few suggestions one was taking over the world as usual, the other was for revenge but somehow they found that a bit odd.

"But we need to find out who Emerald is working for." Lita said as she leaned back.

"But how can we find her?" Mina questioned "If you haven't notice she doesn't come out."

"Unless…"

Everybody turned their attention to Amber knowing she might be on to something.

"Unless what?" Neil asked

"Maybe she was always there but we never seem to see her since we are way too distracted with the Youma's attacking us." She said while thinking for another reason, but none came.

"Do you think we can lure her out tonight?" Darien asked.

"We might…" Amber leaned back and closed her eyes, and suddenly opened them again.

"What if she was the cause of Serena's eyes?"

Everybody stayed quiet, knowing what she meant. Amber could not help but feel that she might be the cause of it, but if she's not then perhaps it was something else, they needed to know what was going on.

"I know this is hard to believe, but I doubt that." Neil frowned.

"I know what you mean." Amber said "Why don't we try to find Emerald tonight since I got a feeling there will be another Youma attack, if we do find her we can force her to tell us some answers."

"What happens if she does not turn up?" Lita asked

"Well we try to find her of course." Mina smiled and stood up.

**8:40pm**

**Comet's POV**

She walked round the fountain and looked at her reflection, she knew she was not the kind of girl who cared only about her appearance but she could not help but admire herself, she was not a young girl anymore she was a strong lady and a princess. She turned around and stopped, she slowly walked up to the benched that her and Darien used to sit on so many times she lost count. She walked round the bench and touched it. She closed her eyes trying to relive the memories. She finally felt a gush of wind making her eyes open and looked ahead to find, her guardians, two Sailor Scouts and one Tuxedo Mask running towards her.

"Sorry we took so long." Lita huffed a little trying to catch her breath, Comet didn't say anything only nodded. After they caught their breaths they transformed into their uniform.

With that all of them started to scatter round the city doing their jobs. Comet jumped from on building to another, she kept her mind focus on their target but she could not help but let her mind wonder a bit. She wanted Darien back into her life, and so far he deserves another chance, but something told her she needs to wait a bit longer. She glanced on her right, and stopped. Narrowing her eyes to look closer at the sight that lay a few meters from her.

**? POV**

She stood there waiting for the Scouts or the Guardians to come out. She knew she would be sent for this task after Emerald disappeared doing a task for her master. They had a short meeting about it; Emerald would go and find some information about this Darien guy for her leader, while she tries to demolish the Sailor Scouts.

She knew Emerald was always jealous of her, for nearly everything. She was closer to their leader than Emerald. Emerald was also jealous of her position, and her powers.

Suddenly feeling like being watched she slowly turned around only to see nothing at all. She gave an odd look before turning around only to be meeting by a fist; she slid backwards and groaned at the surprised attack. She looked up and smirked to herself.

* * *

.-+-.

_Here you go hope you enjoyed this chapter I won't be updating till at the end of July been a hell of a month, got my sports day and my food and fitness day coming up. So what do you guys think of this chapter? Wonder who the mystery woman is._

_Taraa x]_


	18. Chapter 18

**Is It Too Late?**

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon if I did I would have turned Rini a bit nicer.

(I like her it's just from time to time she gets in my nerves)

_I know I said I won't be updating till the end of July but I thought I might get this chapter done so here you go (:_

_

* * *

_

.-+-.

Chapter Eighteen

**Comet's POV**

She made her hands into a fist shape before connecting it with her enemies face. She was determined to get some answers right here. She watched as the enemy fell backwards and looked up at her with a glare and a playful smirk. She examined the woman before her. She had her hair cosmic blue colour; her eyes were light blue with a hint of mischief. She wore a tube top with laces in front; she wore a mini black skirt with spikes at the sides. She knew that smirk anywhere it meant _bring it on_. Questions started to invade her head as she watched this person stood up. Who was she? Was she the leader? _One way to find out_, she thought to herself.

"So you're the famous Comet." The mysterious woman started "I've heard so much about you."

"Oh were a fan of gossip are we?" Comet amused which made the woman chuckle darkly and slowly approached Comet.

"Oh no, not at all, how about we go for looking for information, Yes that sounds about right."

Comet stood still as the mysterious woman circled her with a light pace, but suddenly stopped at the back of her.

"Ah fair enough, but if I may ask." She titled her head to right watching the woman in the corner of her eye. "Who are you?"

Comet waited for her to answer the simple question. Suddenly she felt a cold chill climbing up her neck she could feel the woman's breath behind her ear.

"They call me Topaz." Topaz said before leaning away from Comet and walking around her yet again and stood in front of her, while Comet raised an eyebrow. She waited for her to say more but nothing came. She looked at Topaz's face who stared back at her blankly.

"If you are wondering who is my master." Topaz said disappearing which made Comet frown but did not move another muscle. "You will have to find out."

Topaz still did not appear but Comet had a feeling that she is still around the area. She stood still and closed her eyes concentrating on the Moon to guide her where Topaz was at the moment. She reopened her eyes and swung her legs around making a high kick, but was stopped by Topaz who smirked, but Comet twisted making her other leg that was on the ground hit Topaz who stumbled back.

"I want some answers and I want them now." Comet said in a determined voice, as she slowly approached Topaz.

"Pfft what makes you think I would give them to you?" Topaz sneered and stood up.

"You don't know what I'm cable of."

"Actually I do."

This made Comet freeze and looked at Topaz with a confused look. She never expected that answer from her. Comet was about to ask before an attack was called off, at the same time the attack went past her and tried to hit Topaz but was unsuccessful. She could hear footsteps coming towards her and stopped as they reached her side.

"Comet are you alright?" Jupiter asked as she glared at Topaz who stood there with her arms across her chest as if nothing happened. Comet nodded, but did nothing more. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw Daylight about to charge, but Comet raised her right hand to stop. This made Daylight look at Comet with a surprise look but obeyed.

"What do you mean by that?"

Topaz just smirked more and turned around disappearing, leaving a gust of wind making the Sailors and Guardians cover their face from the strong wind. Once the wind had gone down everybody slowly let their arms down and looked around but found that she had already left.

.-+-.

**Normal POV**

"Look you guys need to take a little break." Natasha said the trio in front of her who looked at her like as if she was crazy "You have done so much for this group from the beginning, just take a day off."

They were at the studio, trying to persuade Amber, Neil and Serena to take a day off and have a bit of time for themselves before tomorrow's big night, which the masquerade would ball that they would be attending. But some how they would not budge.

"Look we don't have to worry about that till the actual day." Amber said as she scanned the group.

"Come on don't you trust that we can take care of ourselves for at least a day?" Adam pouted making Serena smile a little

"We promise we will practise, and you can drop by and check on us." Claire suggested

Serena thought about it for a second whether to say yes or no. She wanted to say yes since her, Amber and Neil needed to at least prepare for the ball and they haven't yet had a day to themselves yet, but the other part of her mind wanted to say no for no reason.

Sighing in defeat she nodded her head making the group smile, the next thing Serena knew was that her Amber and Neil were outside of the studio.

"Did they just kick us out?" Amber said with evidence of shock-ness in her voice but with a glint of happiness.

Neil was about to say something, but decided not to by the look Amber was giving him. Serena smiled a little before hooking her arms with her two best friends walking to the park. As they arrived in their destination they looked around and spotted that not much people were out. She looked up at the sky and noticed it had gone a bit darker.

"Looks like its going to rain." Neil stated

"Gee what was your first clue the cloudy sky?" Amber rolled her eyes

"Idiot."

"Retard"

This made Amber glare at Neil for calling her that name, making Neil give a shaky apologetic smile.

"I love you." He said trying to get out of the trouble he had put himself into.

"Come on lets find some place to stay before its starts to rain." Serena said looking around before spotting a Café ahead of them. Neil and Amber nodded and before they could take a step forward they heard a name being called they turned around and saw it was none other than Darien.

"Oh Hey Darien what are you doing here?" Serena asked turning her full attention towards him

"Just decided to go for a walk, you?"

"The group decided that I, Amber and Neil needed a break, so they kicked us out."

This made Darien chuckled lightly making Serena smile a little remembering the laughs that they used to have together. As they continued on talking they had not noticed that Amber and Neil walked ahead of them into the Café leaving her and Darien alone, at this point they decided to talk about what had happened in the two years they had been apart. Serena explained how she got in the group, while Darien talked about what had happened with the Scouts while she was away.

"So your telling me that werewolf guy from 'New Moon' came and flirted with you?"

Serena laughed at the expression that Darien let out, she could feel his jealousy through the bond that she finally put back into place just incase of emergencies. She shook her head lightly to relax herself and looked at Darien before bursting back into laughter making Darien pout.

"Sereee…" Darien moaned in a childish matter "Answer the question."

Serena laughed even more hunching over trying to make her stitch not hurt as much as before, but failed as tears came down her blue eyes. She never had this much fun before she had left to go to America. Finally taking a deep breath she opened her eyes at Darien who looked at her blankly. She tried again to not laugh, which turned into a chuckle.

Finally she calmed herself and looked at Darien once again.

"Didn't I say that at the beginning?" She chuckled

"Yea but I wanted to make sure…"

"Aw." Serena leaned in while Darien watched her closely "Was Dare-Bear jealous."

"Pfft me jealous in your dreams Sere." He turned away trying to hide his blush but Serena move closer

"Believe it or not it was." Making Darien look at her with a smile "But that was a _long_ time go." She said as she reached her hands up and ruffled Darien's hair; making him give Serena a _you just did not do that look._ Serena backed away as Darien approached her slowly with a mischief grin that played across his lips.

"You have three seconds to run." He announced with that Serena ran, squealing. At that reaction Darien took off sprinting towards Serena as she laughed. As she kept on running away from Darien she felt water pouring down on them. She looked up and noticed it was raining heavily but continued on running. Finally she felt arms around her waist and was being swung around; she couldn't help but laughed out loud.

Slowly she felt herself being put down; she slowly opened her eyes to be met with Darien's eyes. She finally noticed their position. Her arms were around his neck while his arms was around her waist, she could not help but lean forward looking at his lips.

**Amber's POV**

She and Neil watched as her princess and prince ran in the rain before he picked her up and swung her around before leaning in and kissed Serena on the lip. She smiled before squealing making Neil glance at her oddly.

"It's just so romantic." She sighed "Kissing in the rain."

"It's a'ight." Neil said picking up his hot chocolate and taking a sip.

She looked outside again and found that the two couples were dancing around. Serena gave a twirl and suddenly was pulled into Darien's arms hugging her from the behind. She suddenly notices something move and looked in front of her and found that Neil was standing.

"Come on we better get them or they might catch a cold. Do you have an umbrella?"

"Yea hang on." She replied as she bent over and grabbed her shoulder bag and pulled out two umbrellas. She then stood up and walked out of the Café.

As they walked outside they were met by the pouring rain, she opened one umbrella out and looked at Neil and signaled him to get under the umbrella, and nodded.

"Here you hold it." Amber gave Neil the handle of the umbrella as they walked towards the couple who was still dancing.

"Why?"

"Well if you haven't notice I am smaller than you which makes you crouch."

"Not my fault you're small." Neil smirked but grabbed the handle of the umbrella

"Well so is your dick so were both even." Amber snickered at her own joke; she looked at Neil who had his jaws open shock at her reply before his face turning into disgust.

"You're disgusting." He mumbled

"And you're a boy." In reply Neil just rolled his eyes and continued their way towards the couple.

As soon as they reached them the two turned around and looked at them oddly. Amber could not help but laugh at how Serena's make-up had run. She quickly snapped a photo before giving them the spare umbrella.

"Thanks Amber." Darien said as he reached out and grabbed the umbrella and opened it.

Amber gave a short nod, and opened her bag again and gave Serena some spare clothes that she had packed. Serena looked at it oddly and looked at Amber.

"I always bring spare clothes with me." Amber shrugged.

"What about Darien?" Serena asked looking at Neil

"Hey does it look like I have a bag on me?"

"Don't worry I got spare clothes in my car." Darien said giving a don't worry look at Serena, this made both of them gaze into each others eyes unaware of their surroundings. Trying to break the awkward silence between them Neil started to talk.

"So…" Everybody looked at Neil "Lovely weather were having."

Amber just rolled her eyes, while Serena and Darien gave out a little chuckled. Deciding that they had stayed out longer than suppose to they headed back to the café so that Serena can get changed. Serena wore a tracksuit bottoms, with a bright green hoody. They had told Darien that they would be heading back to the studio to check on the group, Darien offered to give them a lift, which they refused at the beginning but finally agreed.

"Hey you guys going to the Masquerade ball tomorrow night?" Darien asked as he started to drive.

"Yea, Amber's Uncle asked us if we would like to attend." Neil said in a bored toned voice as he looked at his side of the window.

"Do we have to have an escort?" Amber asked

"If you want to." Darien replied.

Suddenly Amber's phone went off breaking the awkward silence between the four.

"Hello-Ok then I will tell them-Ok bye." With that she shut her phone off

"It was my uncle." She said "He said that we don't have to wear a mask."

"Why?" Neil asked Amber just shrugged and leaned back and closed her eyes

About fifteen minutes later Darien stopped the car and parked it in front of the Hotel. He offered to walk them to their rooms; not wanting to be rude accepted it. As soon Amber entered the room Serena turned around and gave Darien a sweet smile, which he returned.

"Thanks." She blushed a little

"I was meaning to ask." This made Serena look up at him with a confused look "Would you mind if I escort you to the ball? I mean if its ok with you, you don't have to go with me… but I would like you to… no pressure or anything…"

"Sure." Serena smiled breaking Darien's ramble. Darien was about to leave but Serena leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips before closing the door. Leaving Darien with a goofy grin.

* * *

.-+-.

_Whatcha think? Mmm.. I think this was one of my favorite chapters in this story_

_Anyway Review taraa._


	19. Chapter 19

**Is It Too Late?**

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon if I did Ami would be care-free x]

Links for the dresses are in my **Profile**

.-+-.

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**Serena's POV**

_Earthquakes and cant shake us_

_Cyclones can't break us_

_Hurricanes can't take away our love_

Serena gave out a groan of frustration and turned around and grabbed her phone from the side table. She looked at her phone oddly wondering who would text this early in the morning. She unlocked her phone and looked at her Messages.

Messages (2)

Giving her phone an odd look she clicked open to see the first one which was from Adam

_Hey Sere me and the group went ahead to the studio early, don't bother coming in since you have a big night tonight._

_See you soon (:_

_To: 07137457899_

_Fine thanks for the heads up –rolls eyes-_

After clicking on the send button she looked at her other messages and noticed the last one was from Darien. She could feel her heart beat speed up by just looking at his name. She made a little squeal to herself and sat up while opening the unread message.

_Hey what time do you want me to pick you up?_

_To: +44738871328_

_You text me at 9:50am to ask me what time you going to pick me up? –Shakes head-_

_Well 'bout six-ish?"_

After sending the text message she looked around and noticed it was only her and Amber in the room. Amber was lying on her side with one of her hands under her pillow. She stood up and went to the wardrobe and swung open it. Her dress was hanging proudly next to Amber's.

_Earthquakes and cant shake us_

_Cyclones can't break us_

_Hurricanes can't away our love_

She quickly closed her wardrobe and ran towards her bed where she had dropped her phone. She quickly looked at the messages again.

"_Sure see you then ;)_

She made a small smile before looking at the time. 10:05 Am. She sighed knowing she wont be able to go back to sleep. Already up she went to her bag and searched for some clothes and walked towards the bathroom getting ready. As she entered into the warm showers she let her mind wander around. The first thing that popped into her head was the ball. She could not wait until Darien sees her with her dress. She frowned a bit wondering what she could do with her hair. She shrugged a little and decided to ask Amber later about it.

After a few minutes she stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She hummed to herself while getting into her clothes. As soon as she finished getting ready she looked at the long mirror and examined herself. She wore a black tube top and a belt that was around her thin waist, she wore a denim jacket matching her denim shorts. With that she walked out of the bathroom looking around and found Amber still asleep, she shooked her head lightly before walking over to the balcony opening the curtains, as soon as she opened them she heard a slight groan which made her smirk.

"What time is it?" Amber moaned into the pillow.

"It is…" Serena said as she grabbed her phone and bounced onto her bed crossed legged and lying back. "10:45am…Amber? Amber?"

Serena sat up and looked at the other side of the room where Amber slept. She shook her head lightly, she stood up and walked over to her bed and was about to wake her up until she heard knocking against the wooden door. She slowly pulled her hand back and walked towards the door and opened it showing Neil standing there with a green hoody and baggy jean.

"Come on let's go out and eat." Neil said as he came into the room while Serena looked at him oddly.

"Breakfast ended about an hour ago." He shrugged and looked around the room until his eyes landed on Amber who was lying on her side still asleep. Serena watched him oddly as he stood there doing nothing but stare at Amber. Before she could ask what the problem was, Neil ran towards Amber's bed crushing the sleeping girl. Serena gave out a slight giggle as she watched Amber yelling at Neil for waking her up, she slowly approached them and stopped their arguments.

"Amber why don't you go and take a shower." supposed Serena

Amber nodded grabbed her clothes that she was going to wear and went towards the bathroom, once she was out of sight she looked at Neil with a knowing smile, making him look at her confused.

"What?"

"Oh don't you what me." Serena said scooting closer to Neil who scooted further away from her "You know what I'm talking about." She said with a wink

"Huh I don't that's why I asked?" Chuckled Neil but stopped instantly as he saw Serena shook her head.

Serena might not be the goddess of love like Mina, but she knows love when she's sees one, especially how Neil and Amber had bonded during their stay here at Tokyo. Suddenly her mind played back some memories when they first meet.

_Memory_

_Serena gazed at the tall building right in front of her. She looked around trying to think if she should bail out or go in and take the audition. She looked at the entrance again, before taking a deep breath and walking towards the studio. Since she had left Tokyo she had to start fresh, get an apartment, find a job and hopefully make some new friends along the way, so she took the opportunity to join one of the groups in America._

_As she walked in she saw a couple of people auditioning aswell, some were practicing while some sat and chatted with one another, she looked around and sat on a empty couch._

_After a few minutes a young lady which she guessed was from the group yelled out her name, Serena stood up and followed to young lady to a room where she would be auditioning._

_She met two judges which she guest was the leader of the group._

"_Well let's see whatcha got." The lady said_

_Serena nodded and played one of her tracks and danced along with it. Once the song had finished she looked at the judges who had a smile painted across their face._

"_Thank you that was amazing…" The young lady's partner said and looked down at the list which Serena guessed was the names. "Serenity…"_

_She watched as the two judges exchange glances at each other before looking back at Serena with a knowing smile, making her feel a bit anxious._

"_So…" Serena said trying to break the silence "Am I in?"_

_The two judges nodded making Serena squeal with happiness and ran towards them hugging them both saying thank you's._

_End of memory _

Her thoughts stopped as the door from the bathroom opened, Serena stood up and looked at Amber who wore a yellow long top that reached just above her mid-thigh, with white leggings underneath, her hair was tied in a bun to the side, she had a clip with a bright yellow flower where her bun was placed. She had her side fringe swept across her face.

Serena then walks over to her bed and grabbed her bag and looked at Amber and Neil.

"So you guys got any clue where shall we go and grab something to eat?" Serena asked as they walked out of the room and made their way to the elevator, and waited till it took them to the ground floor.

"Well we could go to Star Bucks." Said Amber as she looked at her reflection

"I guess we can." Serena said as she looked up to see the floor number they only had one more floor to go till they would be at the ground floor. Once it had opened they made their way towards the slide doors but was stopped as their names were being called, they slowly turned around and found that Amber's uncle was right behind them.

"What's up Uncle?" Amber said

"Well since tonight is the ball, I called for a limo to pick us up."

Serena looked at her two companions with a guilty look, this made Amber's uncle look at them with a questionable look.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea were fine. So when is the limo getting here?" Said Amber making the two look at her oddly

"Oh about before six o'clock if that's alright with you." Amber nodded and gave her uncle a hug before dragging to two out of the hotel. Once they where outside of the hotel Serena and Neil looked at Amber and were about to ask what the heck did she do that for.

"Amber I can't, Darien said he will pick me up on the way to the ball." Serena said

"Don't worry you can still keep your promise to Darien, me and Neil could go instead."

Serena smiled and ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly making Neil chuckle lightly, and made their way to Starbucks. Serena could not help but let her mind wander about what would happen tonight, different kinds of emotion running in her head as she took every step that she took.

"Well, Well, Well…" This made Serena snap out of her thoughts and turned around glaring at the group, she looked at the corner of her eye and saw that Neil and Amber were doing the same thing.

"What do you want _Luke_" Serena said venomously

"To put you and I together." This made Serena glare in disgust

"How about she put F and U together." Amber said stepping up challenging Luke to say more

"Come on Luke don't waste your time on something that's _not_ worth it." A girl around her and Amber's age stepped up clicking her tongue. Serena raised an eye-brow at her while examining Helen. Helen wore black tracksuit bottoms, with a sleeveless white top. Her hair was naturally brown and was styled into a bobbed.

"And yet he wastes his time on you." Amber continued to spat at the other dance group, no-one spoke until Helen stepped forward making a close eye contact with Amber's fierce brown eyes.

"Don't talk like that to my team-mates _Churcher_." Helen said bring loads of venom in Amber's last name.

"Pfft! I don't need to be told what I can't say, especially by you…_Howells_." Amber said giving the same venom back to Helen who raised an eyebrow before leaning back, and headed to the other directions with her team mates following right behind her, but not before giving Serena, Amber and Neil a glare. Once they were gone Neil and Serena stepped up by Amber's side who turned around and looked at them.

"I hate them so much." Amber grumbled as they continued their way towards Starbucks.

"Don't we all." Neil responded while holding the door for Amber and Serena.

Once they were inside, the scent of coffee made them disregard what had happened just a few minutes ago, they went straight towards the counter to take their orders. Serena and Amber had decided to order on a hot chocolate with whip cream. Neil decided to just have some plain coffee. They used this time to talk about memories that brought happiness to their lives, some sad some awkward ones aswell.

"Oh do you remember when Neil flirted with that girl…um…. Charlaine when we brought our studio Neil said that owner who sold the studio looked around his 60s, and the Charlaine whispered that was her dad." Amber laughed at the memory along with Serena who was leaning back against her chair with one of her legs crossed. Neil who turned and looked at something else tries not to recall the memory. After a few minutes he turned to look at them and still found them chuckling

"It was not funny." Neil grumbled evident at Amber.

"Your right it's not funny." Amber responded through seriousness, this made Neil and Serena look at her oddly, wondering why the unexpected change of mood.

"It was hilarious!" Amber busted out laughing once again, making Serena beam lightly; she twisted and looked at Neil who was still glaring at Amber.

"Alright Amber I think you embarrassed Neil enough." Serena said leaning forward set her hot chocolate on the table. Amber who would have argued decided not to and stopped teasing Neil.

Serena looked around looking for a clock somewhere to check the time. Finding one at the top of the Starbucks counter she examined it closely and looked at the time. 2:30pm. Sighing she stood up making the two people in front her look at her oddly why did she stood up.

"We have to get ready." The two looked at the time, nodded and stood up following their princess out of the Starbucks and towards their hotel.

.-+-.

Serena sat on her chair waiting for the curler to heat up, so that Amber could help her do her hair, she had decided to curl the end of her hair. She looked around the room and found that Amber was doing her nails painting her nails blood shot red. Finally she stood up and waved her hands trying to dry it faster.

Serena stood up and walked towards her bag trying to search for a CD to play on her CD player. She finally settled to one of her mixed CDs and pressed play. The first song came up was About You Now, By Miranda Cosgrove.

"Right Sere" Amber said standing up making her way towards her. "Let's do you hair princess." She grinned widely before grabbing the curler and wrapping Serena's hair. After about an hour Serena's hair was finally done, Amber grabbed the hairspray and sprayed over the curls that she had just done. She stepped back and smiled at her work. Serena smiled and went to hug Amber laughing saying non stop thank yous.

"Alright, Alright your welcome." Amber said trying to pry Serena away from her, before she sat were Serena sat before and did her hair. Serena walked over to her make up kit, she grabbed some eyeliner, mascara, blush, and eye shadow.

She decided to start of with her eyes first, she grabbed her eye liner and did her top eyelid and her bottom part of her eye. She then grabbed her mascara and went to do her eyelashes that were now full volume. She grabbed her pink eye shadows and did her eyelids; finally she added some light pink blush showing her cheek bones.

"Hey Amber do you got clear nail polish?"

"Yea it's on my bed help yourself."

With that Serena turned around and went to Amber's bed and looked through her nail polish set, she finally found what she was looking for and sat on the floor doing her nails.

Once her nails were done she looked at the clock. 3:59pm. she sighed in relief knowing they still have two hours left till they would be leaving. She got up and walked towards the wardrobe and grabbed her dress and went towards the bathroom.

She wore a baby pink dress that reached half way down her knee. The top part of her dress was strapless that was hold by a white strap that went round her neck. In the middle of her chest was four small diamonds, the diamonds were holding another pink long material, the material went down to her mid-thigh making the material fold a little, while doing so. Her shoes were white high heel with a strap across her ankle. Her mask was a simple hot pink.

She gave out a small twirl before looking at Amber and could not help but widen her eyes at what she was wearing. She wore a red dress that reached the length of her ankles. The back of the dress was a corset typed dress. Around her waist was a light yellow ribbon, the yellow ribbon would end up to her knee, at the end of those two ribbons held two red beads. Amber's hair was curled and was put into a loose bun, where the bun was she added a red clipped flower making it look like it was holding the bun into place.

"Wow I love that dress!" Serena exclaimed

"And what about the person who is wearing the dress?" She smiled cheeky making Serena chuckle

"She looks beautiful." She smiled. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Amber and Serena looked at each other grinning and went to open the door to find Neil in his black tuxedo with a blue tie.

"Hello ladies." He said grinning "You two look gorgeous. Shall we?"

"We shall." The two replied linking their arms with Neil making their way down to the entrance of the hotel where Darien had decided to meet Serena. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator they were greeted by a man in black tuxedo and a red rose pinned onto the tuxedo. She watched as he brought the hands behind his back appear in front of her with a bunch of red roses, she could not help but blush but kindly took it.

"Shall we milady?" Darien said offering his arm to Serena. Serena looked behind her and found her two friends nodding for her to take it.

"We shall milord." She smiled

.-+-.

**Amber's POV**

"Wow." Amber said in awe as she stared at the mansion in front of her. The mansions light made the place look magnificent. There were about four pillars with a vast glassed door in the middle. At the front of the mansion was a giant fountain among different lights showing the clear stream that fell. At the other side of the mansion was a maze.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts as the doors to her uncle's car are was opened showing Neil standing with a smile that danced on his lips. She smiled back at him before getting out of the car and taking his arms as they both walked into the mansion.

As soon as they entered she took her surroundings a handful of people had been invited to this formal party that her uncle had planned. She looked around hoping to recognize some guest but so far none look familiar to her.

"Um…"

Amber looked at Neil oddly why all of the sudden he felt shy and… awkward?

"Would you like to dance?" He asked with a small smile making Amber smile back

"I would love to."

.-+-.

* * *

I just want to say… I have missed writing/typing this story so badly. Anyway here it is! By the way the links for the dresses are in my **profile**.

next chapter wont be up for a while aswell since im of on Holiday going to Belgium for at least a couple of days (: see you soon


	20. Chapter 20

**Is It Too Late?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

…

Chapter 20

**Serena's POV**

She walked over to the nearest table she could get and sat down on the soft white chair. She looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of anyone she knew. Her eyes finally landed on the dance floor. She narrowed her eyes concentrating on a couple who were dancing rather… awkwardly. She smiled lightly before giving out a nervous laugh at the sight. She hoped that her two guardians could finally admit their feelings, but knew they were way too stubborn to admit it.

Her train of thoughts stopped as a man with a black tuxedo was in front of her. She looked up and made eye contact with the young man. She smiled lightly.

"Would you like to dance?" Darien grinned like a little boy

"Of course"

As soon as they had reached the dance floor a familiar song started to play. With that she took his larger hand into her smaller hand and walked towards the dance floor with the other couples.

_We were both young when I first saw you; I close my eyes and the flash back starts I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Serena remembered one time on the moon when she was at the balcony staring into space wishing for her prince to come but she knew it would be dangerous if Beryl ever found out that he was here with her. But that did not stop him from leaving Earth and risking his life just to see her.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns see you make your way through the crowd and say hello little did I know. That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying please don't go._

That last part made her look up into his deep dark blue eyes with much love making her feel why she ever left. He soon noticed her staring at him and looked at her making Serena blush lightly and looked away, she could feel him chuckle lightly at her.

_Romeo take me somewhere we could be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run you be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes. Escape this town for a little while._

Another memory played back into her head. They knew their love was forbidden them but somehow they would always find a way to be with each other even thought people didn't accept it. She could remember her and Endymion sitting down near by lake where they found by accident while running away from her Scouts.

'_Cause you were Romeo and I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, but you were everything to me and I was begging you please don't go. And I said Romeo take me somewhere we could be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run you be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes._

She took in her surroundings and noticed only a couple few people dancing left as some walked away to their respected seats; she rested her head into Darien's chest closing her eyes while both of her arms ended up wrapped around his neck while his hands rested onto her hips slowing moving each other at the a slow pace as they listened to the lyrics

_Romeo save me, they try and tell me how to feel, this love is difficult but its real don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess it's a love story baby just say yes_

She never could imagine herself crawling back to him; she chuckled to herself at the thought of her trying to even resist him even though she knew she couldn't.

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around, my faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting Oh but you never come, what's this in my head I don't know what you thinking knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

She looked up into Darien's eyes filled with love and a sweet smile that she could make anyone melt, but it was directed to her, she smiled in return, she looked at his lips which parted a bit, she also noticed him leaning forward.

_Marry me Juliet you never have to be alone I love you and that's the reason for I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress it's a love story baby just say yes._

At the last verse of the song she felt Darien's lips pressed softly against hers, she had missed his kisses they were like a drug she could not get enough of it no matter how much she tries to resist, it brought memories of their time together and how happy they were. She finally made up her mind. She was going to forgive him.

…

**Amber's POV**

She and Neil sat to the nearest table they could find and looked at the dance floor where they found Darien and Serena kissing. A smile was then painted across her face knowing everything was going to be alright with them, she looked around again and found the Scouts walking towards them with a girl who she guessed was Charlotte, her hair was black but held some red high lights, her eyes were blood shot red making people shiver but this did nothing to Amber.

Lita wore a prom green dress, the top part of her dress was a tube slim green top. Her right shoulder had two huge green roses with small curled ribbons. Her dress puffed out once it reached her hip; it was mostly a pale green that flowed down covering her legs and only showed the tip of her green sandals, underneath it was a green ruffle. On top of that lime green dress was a see through green, where her slim tube green top ended was three green roses it held the see through green that went round making an up V shape. Her mask was dark green with a small lighting at the corner of her mask

Mina's dress was a simple tube dress that reached above her knee. The top part of her dress was shaped like a heart showing her cleavage, instead of a red colour it was bright yellow with a huge black bow underneath her breast. From that bow it was white, as for the bottom part of the dress was bright yellow and black flowers.

Ami wore a white dress that reached just above her knee. The top part of her dress was held blue and white small flowers around her chest including the strap. The bottom part of her dress was sky blue with white sequences. She decided to wear small blue flats. Her mask was white with three gem stones at her left hole eye.

Rei's dress was similar to Amber's but hers ended round her knee instead of her ankle, underneath the dress was black ruffles making it look a bit itchy but also made the bottom part of her dress puff a bit.

Finally Charlotte wore a black tube dress that reached to her knee; the front part of the dress had three black roses at the right side of her hip. Underneath the dress were little black ruffles that showed only a few inches. Her mask was an upside down crescent moon, which made Amber wonder a little but said nothing of it.

"Amber you look stunning." Mina said in delight as she saw Amber's dress

"I can say the same for all of you." Amber replied with a smile.

"Oh this is Charlotte Bevan, she a-" Lita trailed off

"Friend" Charlotte replied with a smile that made Amber frown a bit, she suddenly heard a snort from Rei who looked away.

"Have you seen Darien anywhere?" Charlotte asked while looking around, Amber did the same thing but looked at the dance floor and found them walking to the balcony, this made her smile a little, knowing what this girl was after and was not willing to give her the answer she was looking for.

"No." Amber said plainly, this made Charlotte frown at Amber's reply but nodded instead and walked away, but Amber never left her eyes on Charlotte._ Could she be…?_ Amber thought but shook her head out of the silly thought but that did not stop her from wondering. Once the young girl was gone the Scouts sat round Amber's table sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness she's gone." Rei moaned as she placed her head on the table

"What's wrong with her?" Neil asked as he leaned back

"All she talks about is Darien and how she practically follows us everywhere." Lita groaned

"What you mean follows you everywhere?"

"Pfft!" Rei said lifting her head up looking at the two guardians "She doesn't follow us she stalks us, thank goodness she hasn't found out our secret yet." Rei said this made the two guardians look at her

"Yes I know your Daylight and Midnight and Serena's Comet."

"How did you know?"

"Fire told me last night." Silence

"Should have known." Neil snorted making the whole table glance at him

…

**Serena's POV**

She smiled slightly as she felt Darien's arms wrapped themselves around her thin waist, and his head rested on her shoulder. She looked at him from the side, and found him smiling towards her before giving her a gentle peck on her lips making her smile wider, she turned around wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So…" Darien said grinning

"So" Serena smiled

"Would you like to go out with me?" He asked already knowing she would say yes

"As what?" She smiled resting her forehead against his with her eyes closed taking in his scent.

"As boyfriend and girlfriend what else" He whispered leaning in taking another kiss

"What about this Charlotte girl?" Serena whispered she felt Darien stop. She opened her eyes to see him frown lightly at her question, before smiling again.

"She doesn't matter to me, only you princess." Serena could not help but blush at that, before she could utter a word she felt his soft lips on top of hers. It was pure paradise as they kiss, she soon nibble his bottom lip asking for entry which he obligated to. After a few seconds of their heavy make-out she opened her eyes to find his hair everywhere thanks to her roaming hand along with his now red lips thanks to her lipstick.

"And you will always be my prince." She replied before leaning in giving another kiss, she could feel him smile against her lips before kissing her back.

"Gross!"

This made Darien and Serena pull apart and looked at the person who had intruded their moment; Serena could not help but laugh at Amber's face that was painted with disgust at what she had just seen.

"Darien..."

This made the three looked behind Amber and found Charlotte with a confused looks but mixed with anger towards Serena, being a prince Darien stepped forward protecting Serena.

"Yes Charlotte?"

"I thought…" Charlotte said walking towards Darien "We had something"

"I'm sorry Charlotte but my heart will always be with Serena." He said as he wrapped his arms around Serena bringing her forward

"That girl who left you!" she yelled with anger "How could you still want her after what she put you through leaving you broken for the past two years, while I picked up the pieces only for her to-!"

"Charlotte I'm the one who dumped her in the first place, and I love her no-one else." With that he grabbed Serena's hand and left leaving an angry Charlotte and suspicious Amber.

**Amber's POV**

Her eyes followed the couple who had walked back into the ball room and sat next to the Scouts and Neil. She turned her attention back to Charlotte who still had her back turned. She felt as if she had seen her before since Charlotte made her appearance just a few minutes ago she tried desperately trying to remember but so far nothing came up. She started to walk away, but stopped as she heard Charlotte mutter something about regret, shaking her head she made her way back to her friends.

* * *

…

Tadaaa! Just finished this today wow! Just Got back home a few days ago :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Is It Too Late?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

…

Chapter Twenty One

**Serena's POV**

She smiled as she did her routine with the group; it had been a while since they had practiced with them. Joy overflowed her mind; whenever she would dance it made her heart soar. As she turned around looking at the long mirror that was in front of her she looked at the Inner Scouts and Charlotte who stood at the side. She ran over to their CD player and turned it off as she told the group to take ten. As soon as they heard the order the group went different directions to take a break most went to the balcony to get some fresh air. She ran to the other side of the room where she had placed her bags and grabbed a bottle of cold water. She was about to open it, but felt a pair of hands covering her eyes, she smiled knowing.

"Guess who?"

"Darien what are we five?" Serena giggled as she felt his hands slid down to her waist and was being turned around facing Darien who had a smile on his lips, before giving her a peck on her lips.

"What are you doing, after practice?" Darien asked

"To be honest, got no clue"

"Great!" Serena gave Darien a playful confused look "I will pick you up round eight."

"What?" Serena said stepping back "But I never said I was free-"

"And you never said you was busy either" He smirked "So pick you at eight ok" With that he winked at her before walking out of the studio leaving a stunned Serena.

"What was that about?" Amber asked

"If I knew I would tell you, but as always he leaves me gob smacked."

"When has he never left you gob smacked?" Amber rolled her eyes at Serena, who giggled

**6:15pm**

"What about this one?"

Serena turned around looking at the dress that Claire was holding up. The dress was plain white, with two thin straps. Serena cocked her head to the side slightly wondering what accessories she could add with it, she had considered adding a cherry cardigan that reached up to her chest with gold sandals, but decided against it. Shaking her head Claire placed the dress back inside Serena's wardrobe and looked for another one.

"You know this would not be so hard if he had told you what to wear." Natasha supposed as she helped Claire. "Argh! Amber should be here she would know what to do!"

"Where is Amber?" Serena asked

"She said she had something to take care off." Lucie mumbled as she did her nails.

"She had been acting weird since that Charlotte girl appeared" Claire murmured

This made Serena look at Claire strangely, before turning away and started thinking about what she had just said. She had to agree with Claire on this one. Since Charlotte appeared Amber became quiet every time she sees her. Amber would never keep something from her right? They were after all friends; they didn't keep secrets from each other._ But…_ Serena's thoughts was stopped as she heard the door opened and closed, everyone turned to look who had entered it was none other than Amber herself.

"So found anything yet?" Amber asked raising an eye-brow

"Not yet…" Claire said finally giving up and sat on the bed "What's in the bag?"

This made everyone in the room look at the bag Amber was holding

"Oh I went shopping." She grinned making the other girls pout at what she had just said

"Oh don't give me that look." Amber rolled her eyes making her way towards Serena's wardrobe and went through Serena's clothes.

"What about this one?"

Amber had pulled out a red dress that reached towards her mid-thigh, the top part made a V shape showing her cleavage with two thin straps holding it in place, one of the straps had a small red flower with two beads dangling.

"We thought about that but we don't have accessories to go with it." Serena sighed closing her eyes

"You know I always go shopping for a reason…"

This made all three of them look at Amber questionably who smirked and walked towards the bag that she had carried. She grabbed one of the small bags and handed it to Serena. Serena looked at it and smiled giving Amber a huge hug.

"But wont she need a cardigan?" Lucie asked Amber rolled her eyes.

"She won't need one, on dates the guys would well _should_ give their jackets to their dates in this case Serena." Amber pointed both of her hands to Serena who blushed

"Well since we got that sorted lets get you ready!" Amber clapped her hands together before the dragging Serena towards their table.

"By the way Sere…" Serena turned to look at Amber who had her back turned and was digging something in her bag "What do you say about a haircut?" Amber grinned

…

**Sorry I took ages to get this chapter up but here it is sorry its short though had just started it about a couple of days ago. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Is It Too Late?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor the lyrics only this story _

_So sorry I haven't updated on this story for awhile now, I hope I can make it up with chapter, I hope you like it, but I got one week of but I got a feeling I would be still busy in :/_

_Peace._

_

* * *

_

…

Chapter 22

**Serena's POV**

Serena looked at the mirror that showed Amber holding up a pair of scissors. Panicking she stood up from her chair and backed away from her friend.

"Uh Amber I know that my hairs pretty long but I like it that way…" Serena said nervously

"Sooner or later we will have to cut it Sere" Amber replied walking towards Serena

"But can't we do it another time?" Serena asked nervously

"Why not today?"

"Because…" Serena murmured while looking around the room trying to find something that can help with her situation, eyes landing on the clock she smiled to her self.

"Because look at the time if we cut my hair now I wont have time to get dress and do my make up and-"

"Fine" Amber rolled her eyes towards her; she could not help but give out a sigh of relief.

She loved her hair too much for it to be cut, it was her trademark after all, but she knew sooner or later she will have to cut it, but not today. She slowly made her way towards her wardrobe and grabbed the red dress before walking towards the bathroom to get change.

In all honestly she was pretty anxious about the date. She knew that he was trying to make this date memorable even though in the past she tried telling him that it doesn't have to be special as long as they had time together, but he continued on replying 'I know' with that same smile that made her feel dizzy.

She turned around and looked at the mirror in front of her; she gave out a squeal of happiness before giving out a girly twirl, and started walking out of the bathroom ready to meet the girls.

As she walked in the other area she was surprise to see only Amber in the room, walking gradually on the centre of the room she turned to look at Amber with a questionable look.

"Where's the girls?" Serena asked

"Oh they said something about going to Cosmos." Amber shrugged before grabbing Serena's arm and dragging her towards the table, examining it she looked at the table, there were blushes, a red rose clips, moose and a pair of curlers

"Right Sere" Amber smiled joyfully "Sit back and relax"

Rolling her eyes she nodded and grabbed her Ipod before sitting on the chair, placing the headphone in her ears she listened to some music while she watched Amber do her hair.

**7:15pm**

"Ok Sere you're done"

Serena took her headphones off and looked at the mirror, her lips slowly turned into a wide grin. Amber had done a good job with the makeup, she had light pink blushes that brought out her cheekbones, red glossy gloss her eyelids only had light pink but she liked it, the make up wasn't too much or too little.

Her hair was still the same which was two buns either side of her head but they were a bit loose but she liked it, also she noticed that the red rose clips she had found earlier was placed with one of her buns, she also saw that Amber had brought some red hair extensions that were placed on both of her buns spinning her head around, she tried to find where Amber had clipped it in, but found not trace.

"Oh I only curled the bottom part of your and some loose hairs aswell" Amber commented as she looked at Serena making sure nothing was out of place. Instantly Serena stood up and ran towards Amber giving her a huge hug.

"Oh Amber thank you, thank you!" Serena teared up

"Oi, don't cry now or your makeup will start running." Amber scold before smiling "No problem"

Serena watched as Amber made her way towards her bed and pulled out some accessories, Serena stood up and walked towards Amber and looked at them.

"Wow Amber you never cease to amaze me with your style" Serena said in awed as she pulled out a scrabbled ring with the letter S, and placed it on her middle right finger.

"Here Sere put these on." Amber then chucked her a red long necklace, examining it for a while Serena wrapped the necklace round her neck twice and turned towards Amber who examined her, she watched as Amber walked towards her and loosened the necklace a bit before letting her arms drop. Amber then walk towards her bags again and pulled out white and red bangles and told Serena to put it on her right hand, before both girls sat in a comfortable silence.

Serena used that time to think about tonight's date, she could feel herself shiver for some unknown reason, but shrugged it off. Her eyes turned towards Amber who was leaning on the head board and was reading a 'Sugar' magazine.

"Hey Amber?" Serena whispered lightly but was still heard

"Yea" Amber turned her attention on Serena who shifted uncomfortably

"Do you know Charlotte?"

A thick tension came between the two sailors. Serena bit her bottom lip nervously waiting for the answer, she had thought this through a couple of weeks ago but never brought it up, she had planned on what to say as if it was a script but at this moment her mind just went blank.

"No" Amber answered firmly turning her attention back to her magazine.

Serena's eyes never left her, she knew Amber was hiding something, giving out a sigh of frustration she let the subject drop, suddenly her head shot up at the knock that was heard on the other side of the room, standing up she dusted herself to look presentable while Amber walked to the door

"Hey" Darien grinned

Amber smiled at him while Serena walked towards the door to see her date; she noticed that he was wearing a black trouser with a white T-shirt and a black blazer.

"Darien!" Amber said cheerfully before turning serious "Want her back before ten misters."

Serena rolled her eyes before punching Amber on her arm lightly; she gave out a giggle before giving her friend a hug goodbye and stepped forward and smiled at Darien who smiled back.

"Wow Sere" Darien examined Serena who blushed lightly "You look amazing."

"You do too" Serena smiled gazing at his eyes.

She felt her right hand tingle slightly and looked down, and noticed that Darien had grabbed her hand; she turned her gaze at Darien who grinned before pulling her to follow him.

As they stepped out of the hotel she noticed that his black convertible car stood proudly at the bright light that the street lights had caused, she watched as Darien continued to pull her and opened the door for her, giving a smile she stepped inside, she heard the door slam gently before he jogged a little to his respected seat, and with that they took off.

"So where are we going?" Serena asked as she looked at her window

"If I tell you it won't be-"

"Be a surprise" Serena interrupted turning her head round to look at Darien with a smile

"Now will it?" Darien finishing the sentence while smiling back at her for a quick second, before turning his attention back to the road, rolling her eyes slightly she looked at the radio before turning her head towards Darien.

"Do you-"

"Not at all" Darien answered

"Thanks" With that she turned on the radio and tried to find some music to past time.

_i'm turning the pages_  
_just wanna be in love forever & ever_  
_you & me always together, and i know_  
_i don't wanna cry no more, i cant no more_  
_feels just like i'm falling in love_  
_feels just like i'm falling in love, in love_  
_feels just like i'm falling in love, love_  
_feels just like i'm falling in love_

_they say i look better with love_  
_but love looks better with us_  
_i've met girls around the world_  
_but you're the only one i trust_  
_they say i look better with love_  
_but love looks better with us_  
_i've met girls around the world_  
_but you're the only one i trust, i swear_

_i'm turning the pages_  
_just wanna be in love forever & ever_  
_you & me always together, and i know_  
_i don't wanna cry no more, i cant no more_  
_feels just like im falling in love, love_  
_feels just like im falling in love_

Serena smiled to herself as she listened to the beat of the song, it was really good, she thought for second before looking frowning her eyebrow listening to the beat, suddenly her head was full of dance moves for this song; she was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice the car had stopped suddenly. Turning her attention to her right hoping to find Darien there to explain where they were, but found no one was there. Turning her head to the left she noticed him opening her door and holding out his hand taking it she stepped out of the car.

As soon as she stepped out she looked at her surroundings. It was pretty dim but thanks to the moon ray she could easily see the place. She could hear the waves swaying back and forward, she looked down and also found that she was standing on a soft fresh grass that must have been cut a few weeks ago. Turning her attention to Darien she was about to ask what was going on, but was stopped as she watched him take his shoes off. Frowning slightly she walked over to him and titled her head.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked

"Taking my shoes off" He grinned before standing up and pointed down towards her high heels "You should take yours off too."

Raising an eyebrow at him she looked down at her feet and back at him, before looking back at her feet and gave out a sigh and bend over and took her high heels off.

As soon as she took them off she gathered both of her shoes in her left hand and turned to look at Darien who did the same, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow asking what to do next; she watched as he grinned before grabbing her hand and started to walk down the slope towards the beach.

"You never cease to amaze me, Endymion." Serena laughed as they ran down the slope and ran towards the beach happily.

"I am full of surprises Serenity don't you forget that." He winked at her before hand in hand taking a stroll beside each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Serena asked looking down at her the sand

"Sure"

"How did you meet Charlotte?" She looked at him by the corner of her eye and watched him think.

"Well six months after you had left, I was walking down the park hoping to clear my mind and that's where I meet her, strange girl she was…" Darien trailed off

"Oh so?" Serena asked

"Once we bumped into each other she acted as if... I was supposed to know her." Darien replied but at the same time wondered.

Serena thought about what he had said. In truth she had the same feeling, as if they had met before, but she had a feeling it was not in this life time, maybe in her previous one. _Hmm… I better keep a close eye on her _Serena thought

She felt Darien stop suddenly making her turn her attention towards her, he pulled out from his side pocket a red bandanna.

"What are you doing?" Serena questioned as she watched him walked behind her and started to tie the bandanna around her head and made sure it covered her eye, once he finished he kissed the back of her neck making her shiver.

"Surprise"

Serena could totally feel him smirk; if she had not had a bandanna wrapped around her head covering her eyes, she would reply by giving him an eye roll. She then felt his hands linked once again with hers as he led her.

"You better have a good reason Dare…" Serena said

"Oh I do and you're going to love it." Darien replied

She felt him stop making her halt aswell. She felt the bandanna loosened up, rubbing her eyes slightly she tried to clear her vision, as soon as she could see clearly she looked at the scene in front of her, she gave out a gasp of surprise along with a smile of happiness

In front of her was a clear circle of newly cut grass that she had seen at the beginning of this trip, at the centre was a tall tree. Beside the tree was a white and red checkered blanket, with red rose petals. At the centre were two whites and one red candles standing proudly next to each other.

She watched as Darien walked behind the tree and pulled out a picnic basket and pulled out two a plates of spaghetti's for each of them and one plate for the garlic bread, she looked at Darien who patted a space next to him, still in the state of astonish, she did as she was told.

"How did you-" Serena started

"I had prepared this afternoon; I gave Mina a spare key for my apartment and told her to bring the food here." He replied happily before grabbing a fork and passed it to Serena who gladly took it. Looking down at her plate of spaghetti's she placed her fork and twists it round, and placed it in her mouth.

"Darien you have outdone yourself." Serena said happily giving Darien a kiss on the cheek

"I have haven't I?" Darien said smugly before digging in.

"You know…" Serena swallowed a bit "You didn't have to go all through this trouble."

"I know, but I want to make it perfect." Darien smiled grabbing something in the basket. Serena leaned over and her eyes widen at the desserts, strawberry cheese cake!

"I know their your favorite." Darien smiled knowingly before giving her a spoon.

Serena smiled back and took a big bite at the cheese cake. She had forgotten what it tasted like, she leaned over and kissed Darien on the lip to say thank you, but was surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, and smiling in the kiss she deepened it. Slowly they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Sweet and tempting…" Darien murmured against her lips making her shiver slightly.

After a few minutes of just gazing at each other Serena then leaning back she watched as Darien leaned forward again trying to capture her lips, giving herself a mischievous smile she leaned back away from him. She then heard a growl of frustration but did not give in.

"Serena…" Darien moaned childishly as he tried again

"Yes Darien?" She said innocently leaning back

"Stop that" He complained making Serena giggle

Serena then looked down at the strawberry cheese cake again and took a slice and placed it in her mouth, making sure she made a moan of pleasure, she opened her eyes and noticed Darien glaring at her cake, chuckling to herself she made other slice and balanced it towards Darien who gladly accepted it.

After a few laughs and kisses they decided to pack the stuff up and take a nightly stroll. Serena never felt so happy in her life. Here she was having the best date ever with her prince.

Looking at the moon she noticed how brightly it shone as clear as day. Hearing the waves wash back and forward made her feel in heaven, every time she thinks of water it would make her feel calm, some people think it's a bit weird to love the ocean since it was dangerous, but she kept reminding herself that it was their own opinion.

"It's beautiful." Serena said gently as she felt Darien's arm wrapped around her waist, while his head rested on her shoulder

"Hmm so are you." Darien whispered as he closed his eyes

"So cheesy" Serena rolled her eyes but leaned back on his body.

After a few more minutes standing side by side they decided to head back to the hotel, it was around eleven and she knew Amber would have a go at her but she did not care.

"Night Sere" Darien leaned in and gave her a soft kiss which she gladly returned

"Night Dare," With that she closed the door.

…

At the top of the Grand Euro Hotel she saw him walk away with a smile painted across his face. How she wished she could make him smile like that, make him look at her like that. She frowned a little as she saw Amber walking into the Hotel but stopped at Amber stopped, leaning forward she tried to see what she was doing but she was soon gone.

_Serenity… what do you say about a little wake up call _She thought with a evil smirk

* * *

…

Tadaa! I'm back what do you think took me ages to upload this but I finally done it! Hope you like it! Review please


	23. Chapter 23

**Is It Too Late**

**D**_i_s**c**l**a**_i_m**e**r: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own the this story

**Author's Note: Still busy but for now I will upload every chapter within the half terms if not it might be just random dates :)**

**Oh and this chapter is a bit more insight of Amber aswell as some sad parts, proper made me gloomy like :(**

* * *

…

Chapter 23

**Amber's POV**

_Flashback_

_She stared at her reflection that displayed on the clear stream. She looked up across the river and tilted her head slightly at the forest that was on the other side, from time to time she would see shadows moving within that area, but too afraid to venture in there._

_She looked at the stream again and noticed some stones that was on top of the water, biting her lip slightly she turned around hoping to catch someone telling her to come home or at least be with her, but nothing was there but her palace. She twisted again and looked ahead._

"_It won't take long, just a little wander…" She told herself before jumping on the first rock then the next_

_As soon as her feet touched land she turned around making sure she had memorized the place just incase she might get lost, nodding to herself she looked in front and shivered. The woods seemed a little murky although the sun was still exposed, it too had one of those icy feeling. She was about to turn back but stopped up as she heard whispering. Curiously Amber walked in the forest following the whispers that was heard, but the noise stopped unexpectedly making her do the same._

"_What are you doing here?" _

_Startled, Amber turned around and looked at the woman in front of her. She wore a black hood that covered her face but not her clothes. The bizarre woman wore a medieval robe that reached on the forest floor, it was a brown-y colour, but it matched her for some strange reason, around her waist, Amber noticed that a blade was located there._

"_Well, are you going to answer my question or not?" _

"_I-I was curious what was on the other side of the river so I-"_

"_Decided to wander" She finished off, before bending down making eye contact with the youthful child_

"_Yes" Amber nodded_

"_And what is your name?"_

"_Amber…" She watched as the woman grinned wickedly _

"_Amber… Daughter of Summer?" Amber nodded her head, the woman soon stood up, still having the grin plastered on her face_

"_Well Princess Amber, call me Crystal."_

_End of Flashback_

"Amber!"

Amber looked up and notices all eyes were on her.

"Are you alright?" Mina asked "I mean you have been out there for a while?"

"Yes." Amber replied, but eyes were still on her but she ignored them.

"Alright…" Serena muttered before turning her awareness back to the group "Why don't some of us cover this area, since this place is mostly abandoned and no-one would trespass."

Amber leaned forward with her arms crossed, and gazed at the map that was place in front of them. Serena had decided to let the dance group have a free day at the same time; the Scouts would be having a gathering, on how they would lure Emerald out aswell as Topaz.

"That's a rough place Sere…" Rei stated firmly looking up at Serena who made a pout face, but nodded.

"This is too hard!" Mina groaned leaning back on her chair "How was it that every enemy we faced in the past, we were able to enter their hide out while, this person decides to play hide and seek!"

Sighing Amber positioned her hand on the map making everyone's eyes on her before back on the map.

"How about this" Amber supposed shuffling forward "Rei and Lita cover the centre of Tokyo, Mina and Ami cover the outer part, Darien Neil you cover the ground, Serena and I will check round the forest."

"Why does Darien and Neil have to go cover the ground?" Ami asked

"Well most of us will be covering up; we might aswell cover down aswell…" Lita nodded at Amber's announcement

"Do you guys have communicators?" Ami asked

"Of Course" Amber, Neil and Serena said together, at the same time they pulled out their communicators.

"That's some communicators you got there…" Mina made a low whistle

"Alright" Serena said getting the attention from the Scouts again "We will meet up in the park around five o'clock and start our search."

Amber watched as everyone nodded their heads simultaneously, before leaving. Amber was about to leave when Serena grabbed her arm making Amber look at her waiting for some questions

"Why are we going to forest?" Serena asked

"You never know what could be lurking in there."

"But then why send the Scouts around the city?" Neil asked joining the conversation

"If a Youma shows up it might be good to be ready, plus I got a feeling that Emerald will be coming out tonight." Amber said

"Why?" Serena tilting her head to the left slightly

"Just a feeling." Amber shrugged before walking off

…

_Flashback_

_Since that day young Amber had been departing to the forest meeting up with Crystal, nevertheless during their time together, Crystal still did not let her hood down, her voice was still ice cold, no hint of compassion in them, but still Amber went._

"_Hello Amber" _

_She was also getting used of Crystal surprising her, it was as if it was an amusement, but she did not mind at all._

"_Hello Crystal" Amber said cheerfully_

"_Why are you always so cheerful?" Crystal said in disgust_

"_Because mummy said being happy makes other people happy" Amber said swaying back and forward on her heel_

"_Well that's your mother alright." Crystal snorted_

"_Why? Don't you like being happy?" Amber looking up at Crystal_

"_How can I be happy when I am trapped in this forest with no way out huh?" Crystal snapped but Amber did not waver_

_Young Amber watched as Crystal examined her for a little while before bending down and making eye contact with her. Her cold blue eyes made Amber a little frightened but still held her ground_

"_Aren't you scared?" Crystal whispered dangerously_

"_Why should I be?" Amber asked watching Crystal standing up still looking downward at her._

"_You should be, princess." With that Crystal vanished not letting the small girl ask some more questions._

_End of flashback_

Amber opened her eyes and looked at her surrounding. She had taken a stroll in the park to clear her mind however memories kept on coming. She had tried to stop them, but it was no use. She did not know why she was getting flashback from that event, she barely remembers them, yet when she saw the memory, and it was different, she was not reliving that memory, she was seeing it as if it was a movie. She smiled slightly, even at a small age she was still strong willed.

"Amber?"

Amber turned around and raised an eyebrow at Darien. She was still cautious of him being near Serena, afraid that he might hurt her again, but if her princess was happy, well she just had to deal with it.

"Yes?" Amber said watching him sit next to her; she turned her head towards him before turning her head in front.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you Prince Endymion." Amber said blankly not moving an inch

"You know I hate being called that." Darien complained "Serena's worried about you, you know?"

Amber did not say a word, she knew that, but Serena does not need to know this… not yet until she has everything clear.

"You need to talk to someone Amber being this distant can soon turn into a habit."

With that he left, Amber looked at the corner of her eyes and watched him while his final statement sunk into her. Giving out a heavy sigh she stood up and walked to a different direction.

**Serena's POV**

Serena bit her thumb nail. She was sat in Darien's car looking at the gates that lead to the park. She had asked Darien to at least try and talk to Amber and get some answers, for she knew Amber did not go to her for help anymore, and she wanted to know why. She was startled when Darien had opened the car door and sat down leaning his head back.

"Well?"

"She won't talk…" Darien muttered making Serena sigh

"Why don't you talk to her during the search?" Darien suggested

Serena's eyes lit up before nodding and giving Darien a kiss on the cheek.

"You know if doing stuff for you like this and getting a kiss for a reward, I won't mind doing another thing for you." Darien grinned making Serena roll her eyes, before driving off

"So what do you say after this search thing is over we could go somewhere and get something to eat?" Darien recommended

"I guess so, but nothing fancy." Serena said sternly

"Nothing fancy right got that." Darien grinned but Serena knew he was not sticking to his words making her shake her head

"So Darien…" Serena said trying to make a conversation

"So Serena…" Darien smiled

"Seriously Dare nothing fancy." Serena tried again, this time she heard Darien give out a sigh making her grin triumphantly.

"How about drop by at my apartment then?" Darien suggested smiling as they made a turn

"Sure." Serena said without much thought as the car halt to a stop. She was speechless. Why did he bring her here, of all places? She slowly stepped out of the car with a blank look on her face.

"Dare…" Serena whispered knowing he was right besides her "What are we doing here?"

"I thought that you might like to see your old house after you've left." Darien shrugged before walking towards the house with Serena still paralyzed. The house was still the same, but it had looked as if no one had lived in here for a while… she bit her lip nervously. What happens if her parents turn up? Are they mad? Questions came in her head.

"Sere you coming?" Darien turned around and looked at her

"Sure…" Serena whispered trying to catch up to him.

As soon as she entered the house, a cold atmosphere hit her. The place was cold and empty without a single furniture insight. Dust was everywhere and only a few items were left such as the couch, but were covered with a dust. Serena slowly walked in the room and touched the seat, before looking at Darien.

"What happened here?"

"Nothing" Darien shrugged walking to the other side of the room "After you left they had decided to move somewhere calmer and away from troubles, such as the Youma attacks…"

"So it had nothing to do with me?" Serena said startled

"No, they seemed to know where you would be going, they were a bit upset, but Sam told me that you were alright." Darien said as he looked past at Serena making Serena turn around and noticed the stairs.

"Wanna see your room?" He asked

"Do you come here often?" Serena asked suddenly while Darien smiled

"Yes when I needed to think I would come here, your parents gave me a spare key."

Serena nodded in understandment before following Darien up the stairs. So much memory came into her head, her mum yelling at her to get ready, her dad's over protectiveness and her little brothers habit of annoying her to no end, yet she missed it all. They stopped in front of a familiar door. With a shaky hand Serena reached up at the door handle and slowly pushed it open. Slowly but surely she stepped inside. As what she had expected everything was blank, nothing but the bed and her vanity.

The blank room suddenly turned into her old room that she had lived almost all of her life. Her girly pink bed, aswell as her stuffed animals at the corner, her pictures hanged on the wall while some were on her side table. Her clothes all over the place, she gave out a sad smile, blinking away her tears, the room went back to its normal form.

"I come here when I had nothing to do; I would mostly wonder what happened if I didn't let you go…"

She watched Darien slowly walked into the room and looked out of her balcony, she slowly followed him.

"I can remember when I would drop you off after our dates how happy you were…"

She could see images of their previous dates, when he would kiss her goodnight, when she would pout before giving him a smile. She did not turn to face him, but stared at the balcony plainly. Suddenly she was turned around with arms tightly around her waist and Darien's head on her shoulder.

"Darien…" Serena whispered

"Don't leave me please…" Darien whispered softly, making Serena smile before wrapping her arms around him

"Never…"

…

**Amber's POV**

She opened her eyes slowly before looking around. She had went and meditate somewhere deep in the park, somewhere she would not be disturbed. In front of her was a stream, and the other side of the stream… was a forest, some rocks that reached above the water making a path towards the forest. She slowly stood up and thought for a second, before turning around just like in her memory.

…

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

What do you think! Proper freaked me out like, and like I said I won't be updating until the half terms come which would be a month from now I think :/


	24. Chapter 24

**Is It Too Late**

**D**_i_s**c**l**a**_i_m**e**r: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own the this story and the OC

**Author's Note: This chapter made me a bit nervous, since I mostly type the previous chapter and this chapter at night, it's been a habit lately so don't be surprise when the events on this lately are based on night any way back to the story **

* * *

…

**Serena's POV**

It was 5:10pm they were now only waiting for Amber, who had not turned up yet making her a bit edgy. Amber by no means would ever be behind schedule; she was at all times the one who would be early no matter what the occasion was. She bit her lip. Walking to behind the tree, where they had left their bags and belongings, she fished out her mobile hoping she would pick up this time.

_Hello you have reached Amber, I promise I will ring you back, unless this is Neil making another prank call… you better stop it now._

She smiled slightly, ever since Neil had gotten her new number a couple of weeks ago he had been prank calling her, but she frowned all of a sudden, she would've rung back ages ago. She turned around and looked at the group. They were all in their Scouts uniform, Darien in his tuxedo, while Neil in his.

"Has she answered yet?" Midnight asked anxiously, however Comet shooked her head and looked at the moon praying that she would be safe and sound.

"We have to go, we can't wait here for her, and maybe we'll see her along the way." Mars recommended, the Scouts nodded uncertainly

"What about Comet?" Mask asked "We can't just leave her unguarded."

"I will be fine…" Comet said reassuring them, but they just stared at her uncertain so she tried again

"I have a communicator with me; and we would be bumping into each other anyway so don't worry." This time they gave her a slight nod

"Right, so once we find their hide out we immediately call the others, and meets back at the park OK?" Jupiter said strongly, her replies were, OK and sure.

"Ok let's go." With that they all took of to different directions

**Midnight's POV**

He watched as the Scouts head off in different directions. He could not believe Amber didn't turn up! She always does! Something must be wrong. Turning to his companion he was still staring at the direction Comet had left. Midnight knew Mask is mostly concern for his girlfriend right now, rather than a ally, shaking his head he tried to grab his attention.

"So got any ideas?" Midnight asked

"Don't know…" Mask replied absently making Midnight groan, before walking away to the opposite direction Mask was facing.

"Amber should've told us what we were meant to do while searching the ground level…" Neil mumbled to himself, but stopped unexpectedly.

"What is it?" Mask asked beside him

"Is there any forest around the park?" Midnight said not meeting Mask's eye

"Yes"

_Flashback_

_He smiled happily. It had been six months since he had visited Amber, hey no time like the present, right? He thought as he slowly walked towards palace. The palace was tall, and stood proudly. The white pillars were wrapped around with orange vines with leaves hanging from them. The windows were clear and no fingerprints were present on them. Turning around he saw Queen._

"_Ah Neil it's good to see you again." Queen Summer said blissfully. _

"_You too your majesty…" Neil bowed his head showing admiration, but stopped all of a sudden when he saw the Queen's hand rested on his shoulder, making him stiffens slightly_

"_Please Neil don't be so formal, I get enough of that everyday…" Summer rolled her eyes very un-queenly, making Neil relaxes a little_

_Summer had known Neil ever since he was four years old; she had taken care of him ever since then, when his parents would be off to the Moon Kingdom to sort things out. But even though he had gotten older, he still came, which was okay with his parents._

"_Where's Amber?" He asked making the queen turn her gaze to him_

"_I haven't seen her since this morning after breakfast…" _

_Neil could see the worried look that reflected in her eyes._

"_Do you know were she could be, after all there should be guards-?" _

_He didn't finish his sentence when the queen took off in a rush. Anxious and curious Neil followed her while taking note where she was going. Along the way he noticed that they were outside of the palace and ahead he could hear a stream of water. Why would Amber be here? He thought as he stopped and watched the scene that took place a few steps away from him._

"_Amber what did I tell you about coming out here…?" Summer scolded at her daughter who tilted her head like a confused puppy_

"_But mummy I saw something on the other side..." _

_Little Amber pointed her fingers to the forest making Neil look across. His eyes narrowed slightly, something was off with that place, his parents had taught him how to sense if something is wrong._

"_Please Amber listen to me…" Summer lowered herself so she was able to meet Amber's curios eyes matched with her worried and pleading ones "I don't wish for you to cross that river, nor do I want to find you here, can you do that for me?"_

"_I'll try…" Amber whispered hugging her mother who hugged her back, when they finally pulled apart Amber looked past her mother and noticed Neil who smiled _

"_Neil!" She rushed towards him and gave a hug around his waist._

"_Hello Amber, how are you?" He asked awkwardly _

"_I'm fine, how's Serenity?" _

"_She's fine…" He replied_

"_Amber be a dear and tell Madison if she could bake some cookies for you two." Summer said kindly, Amber nodded in understandment before running back into the palace. Once she was gone Neil turned around and noticed the distraught look at the queen's face._

"_What's wrong?" Neil asked_

"_It's Amber…" Summer sighed walking beside him "Ever since she had found this place she has been coming here, after I told her countless of times not to."_

"_What is wrong with this place, its breath-taking?" Neil said looking around for any danger_

_Everything was perfect. The trees were autumn colour making the palace glow with pride after all it was the Sun Kingdom. _

"_It's the forest on the other side of the river…" She whispered as they began walking back to the palace "Tell me Neil can you feel something odd about that place?"_

"_Yes, of course…" Neil replied_

"_In that forest is a lady…" Summer began "Crystal. Her name might sound pure, which should, but her qualities is quite unusual. I had taken her in before Amber was born. She had powers that I dread may cause destruction for the galaxy…"_

"_But the Imperial Crystal-" Neil interrupted_

"_Yes it is powerful, although, Queen Serenity has too much problems to deal with right now, and I do not desire to include more… like I said, it can demolish the galaxy that is why I had her locked up in that forest."_

"_Why the forest?" Neil asked. He looked at the corner of his eyes and noticed the queen giving out a sad smile but turned into a frown_

"_She treasured the woodland, ever since she came here, she used to tell me the birds would chant to her… throughout the time she had learnt how to use her powers. Time bypass she misused it, no longer was she the pure and innocent little girl I once knew, but a dark and influential lady. So to keep her away from citizens who she could hurt I took her out to her favorite part of the forest, and trapped her in there…"_

"_But why does Amber-"_

"_Amber tells me she had dreams about that forest calling her…" Summer said watching her little girl run towards them while Neil looked at the queen then to Amber who smiled innocently._

_End of flashback_

"Neil!"

Midnight took a deep breath before coming back to the present. How could he fail to remember! He tried to move, but instantly dropped down on his knees, with his head feeling as if it was about to crash on the pavement. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he took slow breaths.

"Are you alright?" Mask asked concerned "What did you see?"

Midnight didn't say anything. He couldn't, his jaws would not move, the words that Amber's mother had told him was too much. She couldn't be back! Queen Summer even said that she was trapped there, she imprisoned Crystal herself! Then how was she able to break out?

"Midnight…" Mask tried again, this time Midnight turned his attention to him

"We need to find Comet. Now." With a unsteady pant he gradually stood up with Mask helping him

**Comet's POV**

She ran as fast as she could. This forest was eternal, nothing but a dim and gloomy place, each tree she past she would hear whispering asking for her aid, she wanted to cry but couldn't, fear had struck her badly. She gradually hid behind a tree that she had hoped was normal. Tears cascaded down her face. She was afraid to open her eyes it was too dark, this place would haunt her, why had she agreed to go on her own?

Whispers continued to come into her mind, making her give out a cry of plea. _Please stop! Please! _She chanted while rocking back and forward. She suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her, but did not dare to look up.

"Comet!" A familiar voice called out making her a bit ease "Are you out here?"

"Darien!" She yelled back standing up hoping to make out through the darkness

"Serena! Where are you?"

"I'm over here, please hurry!" She yelled pleadingly walking slowly making sure she did not trip. She wanted to get out of here, wanted to be back with her friends, she rather be fighting Emerald than be at this bitter place. She stopped up as she heard footsteps that did not sound like human feet. Summoning her silver wipe, and with closed eyes she prayed wordlessly.

No sounds were heard, only deep shallow breathing coming behind her. Taking a deep breath she wiped around and attacked

"Silver Wrap!"

Instantly her wipe grew long and wrapped the… _thing_, which was a few feet's away from her. Looking up she noticed red beady eyes glared at her, she was frightened at first, but she felt two warm presences beside her.

"Darien? Neil?" She whispered afraid to turn around

"Yes, it's us…" She leaned her head back in relief

"Midnight Bark!" Midnight shouted out an attack. Comet tried to block out the scream, aswell as the whispers of the forest. As soon as the screaming stopped up she fell on the soil crying her eyes out, followed by her prince.

"Serena…" Mask whispered in her ear "It's alright your safe… no-ones going to hurt you…"

**Midnight's POV**

He watched as Mask comforted Comet. He couldn't blame her, she was not told of this. Giving out a sigh he turned around to the shattered toy and looked at the doll that had caused such terror. He shivered just by looking at it. The doll was a rag doll, the eyes were two different sized and colored button, with a simple dress and a black hair. Closing his eyes, he tried to feel his surroundings. Frowning slightly he turned around and was met with a sound asleep, de-transformed Serena and Darien, he did the same.

"We need to get out of here." He said determinedly, however inside he felt worried. Darien nodded, with a snap of his fingers they disappeared and reappeared in central park.

They sat in silence, not knowing what else to say. Darien sat on the bench with Serena's head on his lap. Neil stood up and looked at Serena's pale face. She must had seen or heard something throughout her roam around the forest. Then it leads back to Amber. He closed his eyes. She had to be out of harm's way, he had promised Summer that he would look after her at all cost.

"Neil…"

He looked at Darien who was still gazing at Serena as if she would disappear, but his attention was with him.

"Serena… she was… I could feel her distress …" Darien mumbled but was still heard "What I am trying to say is… what happened?"

Neil slowly walked towards Serena, and placed his hand on her fore head, and closed his eyes slowly from his hand light blue sparks started to come out. Neil slowly lowered his hands down to his side and looked at Darien.

"It's a Nightmare Weaver, since her experience during that forest had seemed to cause her a bit distress I place an enchantment that prevents her from getting any nightmares… or any of them coming for her." Neil explained "And to answer your previous questions… I will answer when all of the Scouts are back, it would be easier to explain."

**Serena's POV**

**Dream**

_She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings and frowned. This was Amber's old palace what was she doing here? She looked downward and noticed that she was in her princess dress, raising an eyebrow she looked up and looked at her surroundings before crossing her arms. The trees were an autumn colour, which meant that she was in the Sun Kingdom. Turning around she found a river aswell as a forest. Stepping back slowly she started to panic_

"_Serenity this is just a dream, nothing can harm you here, I promise…"_

_Serena's eyes widen at the familiar tone that she had heard for the past two years, slowly but surely she turned around and stared at the black haired girl, with red highlights. She was wearing her previous life dress. [Pick a dress]._

"_Amber…" Serena asked shakily_

"_No. I'm Demi Lovato, of course it's me" Amber rolled her eyes._

_Serena smiled before running towards her protector and giving her a hug. She had missed her so much, Amber was not the same anymore she was distant… and Serena hoped she can change that. Serena then let go of Amber, and watched her smile before walking towards the river, she watched as she twisted her head and looked back at her, indicating her to sit next to her, she did just that_

"_Serena what you saw in that forest tonight was not what it was meant to be." Said Amber while looking ahead, Serena then followed her gaze at the forest on the other side_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When I was small I would always come here and stare at that place wondering what it would be like to just for a moment be free with no trouble what so ever, mother always told me never go there it was risky… she never told me anything about that place until my sixteenth birthday, a year before I became your protector. She wanted me to be prepared so just incase she ever comes out I can tell you how to stop her…" Amber explained_

"_But why me, I mean you saw here won't you be the one to stop her then?" Serena asked_

"_No. I might've seen her and know what she is like but you are the one who always had the power to destroy and banish those who need to be…" Amber smiled before it turned into a frown_

"_I'm sorry I haven't told you this, I had wanted to tell you once we got here but things kept on coming up, and soon there was no more time." Serena sends a smile of forgiveness to her_

"_I want you to do something for me Serena…" Amber said turning around and looked at her_

"_Sure…" Serena smiled. Amber leaned in and whispered words as well as instructions before pulling back, Serena's smile was now disappeared and was painted with a faint frown._

"_But what happens if I can't find it?"_

"_You will don't worry, I know you will find it…" Suddenly Serena noticed everything around her started to grow faint she looked at Amber who looked at the river_

"_What happened to you?" Serena asked there was silence, for a while and Serena knew something bad had happened to her_

"_You should be more worried about yourself Serenity and saving the world…" Amber said firmly but not to harsh but her eyes softens, before hugging her. With that she was gone._

…

* * *

I don't know but I feel a bit… scared -.- just lovely and I got to go bed too anyway I hope you like it not much SerenaxDarien in this chapter hopefully I can squeeze them in next chapter. Tara peace out


	25. Chapter 25

**Is It Too Late**

**D**_i_s**c**l**a**_i_m**e**r: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own the this story and the OC

**Two months gone huh? Time goes quick anyway here it is ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Serena's POV**

She slowly opened her eyes and let out a groan. She twisted around and tried to clear her vision. As soon as she could see everything clear as day she took in her surroundings. She was not in the Hotel room, but at her boyfriends' apartment. She looked around and noticed everything was still the same. The double bed was against the wall, his wardrobe on the other side of the room-

"Do you think she's awake?"

Serena slowly sat up and looked at the door on the other side of the room.

"The spell should've worn out about an hour ago…"

_Spell?_ Serena thought before watching the door open revealing Neil and Mina. She watched as Mina practically tackled her on the bed making Serena laugh

"Mina, be careful she just woke up…" Neil scowled at Mina but let out a smile.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard. Trying to see pass Mina she twisted her head and looked at her friends who smiled at her, making her smile back

"Mina get off of Serena…" Rei scowled making Mina roll her eyes before getting of Serena who sat up

"She's not sick she's just… uh tired?" Mina said pouting before the smile was once again on her face

"Serena how do you feel?" Darien asked sitting down on the bed with her

"Very refreshed actually" She said happily making Darien chuckle

"What time is it?" Serena asked

"About five past one I think." Lita shrugged her shoulders "I'll get you something to eat."

With that she was gone, Serena turned her attention to the group who looked at Neil patiently but Neil looked at her worriedly. Tilting her head slightly she opened her mouth but was cut off

"Can I talk with you Serena?" Neil asked, Serena reluctantly nodded her head and she kindly asked the Scouts to leave.

Once they were alone Serena could feel an odd tension rising up making her anxious. She looked at the corner of her eye and noticed he was looking at her blankly, deciding to snap him out she let out a fake cough, but he just continued to look at her making her quite uncomfortable. After a few more minutes he crossed his arm and leaned on the wall.

"So…" Serena said uneasily

"You alright?" Neil asked making Serena jump

"Of course why wouldn't I be, I mean I slept great and-"

"That's not what I meant." Neil said walking towards her but did not sat down

Serena tilted her head slightly in a confused way; suddenly she knew what he meant. She bit her lip; she did not want to remember it… that place just gave her the creeps.

"Serena…" Neil sighed bending his knees so that he could see her face

"I'm fine…" Serena whispered

"Do you actually think I believe you?" Neil said with a hint of smile making her smile back

"No…" She replied

"Well?" He asked again

"I don't know…" Serena said looking pass Neil spacing out "That place it was calling me for some reason, and me being curious went… and… I don't know…" Serena mumbled looking down at her lap

"And then, I had a dream about Amber's old palace, it was beautiful until I turned around and noticed it was the same forest I went… she told me something… I can't quite remember it though…"

**Neil's POV**

He looked at her patiently. He should've known Amber would always find a way to bring information to them, he should not have doubted her, but what made him feel a bit worried was how Serena would take it if she knew that she would be doing this alone. He wanted to tell her… but maybe right now is not the right time, right?

"Don't worry you'll remember it…" Neil said sending a smile to her, which made her smile back but turned into a frown.

"What are we going to tell the group? I mean they will get suspicious and not to mention that the competition is two weeks from now… what are we going to do?" Serena said worriedly.

Neil thought for a moment. They had to think of an excuse for Amber's absence. He looked at Serena who looked at the verge of hitting herself, making him smile lightly once again. He slowly sat down on the floor with his arms behind his back supporting him, while his legs stretched out.

"We could say that she had to visit her grandma because she's sick?" Serena suggested

"I guess, but if I know the gang, they would ask Amber's uncle and we can't tell him what happened, he could report it to the police…" Neil said looking at Serena who bit her lip

"We just have to-"

"Can any of the Scouts make an astro of themselves?" Neil asked suddenly

"Astro?" Serena asked tilting her head

"Yea…" Neil said sitting up still looking at her "You can duplicate yourself, it will have all your memories and personalities…"

"But what does this have to do with helping the situation?" Serena asked

"Not only would you be able to duplicate yourself, but if the user is strong enough they would be able to duplicate other people… problem is it takes a lot of your energy." Neil explained

"What about the memories and the personalities?" Serena asked eyes lit up

"It actually depends on the person who is doing the spell sees her, like I see Darien as an idiot for breaking up with you-"

"Neil…" Serena said dangerously

"What, it's true, if you two didn't get back together I would've killed him ages ago" Neil said

"You're not my Dad" Serena joked making Neil raise an eyebrow

"Yes but I am your protector…" Neil said proudly before turning serious "But seriously he does anything that I think could hurt you-"

"Cut it out Neil" Serena growled "Ok back to the point, so let's say if I make an astro of Amber, it will come out as what I see her as."

"Yeap" Neil said happily "But you have to remember some people picture her different ways, for me I think she's a pain in the a-"

"Neil Davies don't you dare say it." Serena glared making Neil give out a nervous chuckle

"Ok that's solved but how are we going to track down Crystal?" Serena asked

"I have a couple of suggestions but…" Neil mumbled

"But" Serena said

"Well-"

"Dinners ready" Lita said from the other side of the door

"We're on our way down!" Neil shouted standing up and looked at Serena "We'll continue this conversation another time, right now I do believe we have to eat."

…

**Amber's POV**

She groaned in frustration as her head started to pound. Walking into Serena's mind was a bit harder than she had hoped; the silver crystal did its job, which was to protect her, even from the Scouts and the guardians. Amber leaned back a little resting her head at the cold stoned wall of her cell. She could hear the water dripping.

She stretched her legs out and looked up at the cemented ceiling. No light shown on this cell but she did not care, all she wanted was Serena to be safe. When she had found out that she was in the woods that she had ventured out, she had tried to find ways to stop her, but was no use Crystal must've known she would do something.

"Amber, Amber, Amber…"

Amber turned her attention ahead and noticed a cloaked woman stood there, she could not see her face but knew exactly what she looked like, same evil eyes that held mischief, same evil smirk that never turned into a gentle smile.

"Yes?" Amber asked raising an eyebrow at her

"You know you should be grateful I haven't killed you yet, I never let my prisoners last this long." Crystal glared darkly at her, but Amber stood her ground

"I am grateful, can't you tell?" Amber said sarcastically

"Don't be smart with me Princess." Crystal said venomously, in reply Amber just snorted

A thick layer of tension was upon them. Amber looked at Crystal emotionless, while in return Crystal glared at her, but then turned into a smirk of mischief, making Amber cautious

"Amber I do believe this belongs to you, am I right?"

With that said Crystal held out her Sun Necklace. Amber's eyes widen before looking down on her chest finding that it was not there, she bit her lip nervously. She cursed in her head, asking herself why she had been so careless. Taking a deep breath she looked up at Crystal who still had the evil smirk.

"So?" Amber said shrugging her shoulders still looking at Crystal, whose face had changed into annoyance, probably not wanting that kind of response. She constantly loved making people feel nervous and anxious, it made Crystal feel dominant and at the same time, it also boosts her powers up.

"Fine you won't mind me taking care of it."

With that said Crystal stormed off leaving Amber with her thoughts. As soon as she heard to door slam, she pulled her legs close to her chest, trying to push down the feeling of weakness away. She could not be weak at this moment, she needed to help Serena.

…

**Serena's POV**

She opened a glass door that led to the balcony, and stared at the dark blue sky. She smiled slightly as she felt arms wrapped themselves around her waist, she did not bother to turn knowing full well who could give her such comfort even in troubled times. She felt his head rested on her right shoulder, sighing she tilted her head until it touched his. No words were said, both were on their own little worlds.

"Darien…"

"I promise we will get her back, don't you worry." Darien replied his warm breath touched her neck making her shiver.

"Darien, what happens if we don't reach her in time?" Serena asked

"Why do you doubt we won't be able to save her? You are not doing this by yourself, if you were, I would've let you…" Darien said firmly but still held comfort

She felt herself being turned around and looked at his chest plainly. She believed that they will save her, but why all of a sudden had she been acting doubtful it was not in her nature right? She felt Darien's fingers pushing her hair away from her eyes, and tucking it behind her ear; she looked up at his warm blue eyes that seemed like an endless ocean of love.

"Thank you Darien, for everything."

With that she leaned in a kissed his soft lips; she could not get enough of him, she will never get tired of him no matter what. She smiled at the memories that they both had in the years they had spent together, she pulled apart and looked up and noticed his eyes shone with mischief, making her raise an eyebrow. She was about to ask what was on his mind, but could not once she felt the familiar lips on top of hers.

Smiling into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening it, she was about to continue until she heard her name being called, she pulled away, but Darien's lips found hers once again.

"Darien, someone's looking for me." Serena said in between kisses

"Ignore it."

She heard the door open from her room and tried to pull away but Darien wouldn't let her go easily

"Someone's behind you?"

"So?" He was about to lean in again but a voice broke them.

"Endymion if you want to live for the next 10 seconds let go of her."

She smiled as she heard Darien growl in annoyance before turning around with her still in his arms. She looked ahead and noticed Neil raising an eyebrow at them before rolling his eyes.

"What do you want Neil?"

"Was I interrupting something?" Neil asked casually

"Yes you were…" Darien said making Serena blush at how awkward this situation was

"And that was?" Neil said smirking

"Well we were-"

"What is it Neil?" Serena said suddenly trying to fight down her blush

"Well I thought we could talk about where to find Crystal," Neil said seriously but instantly changed into a teasing tone "But if you two would like to continue you're little 'get together' go ahead."

"Neil!" Serena yelled in embarrassment making Neil laugh before turning away.

"Be down-stair in five." With that he left

"He could be such an idiot!" Serena groaned into Darien's chest which was shaking, raising an eyebrow she looked up and noticed he was trying to bite down his laughter.

"Darien!" Serena pouted

"I'm sorry, but it was pretty funny" Darien smirked suddenly "So want to continue it?"

"Darien you idiot" Serena mumbled

"Yes but I'm your idiot." Serena smiled before pecking him on the cheek and running off.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Darien yelled out before running after her

* * *

…

Tadaa! :]


	26. Not A Chapter

**This Is Not A Chapter**

Long time no see huh? I just would like to tell my readers that I would not be updating a new chapter for a while, _**but**_ , I will be editing the last 25 chapters, and after that I might be able to get some inspirations again for this story, but for now I will just be editing.


End file.
